


SOUL-MATE NOT NEEDED!!

by beizanten, Kathryn



Series: Soulmate not needed [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peppper, Alpha Rhodey, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Child Abuse, Depress and Angry Steve Rogers, Dominant Omega Tony & Natasha, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Half-mate, Hate to Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Tony, M/M, Maria Stark A+ Parenting, Misunderstandings, Multi, Natasha/Clint - Freeform, Of the chart Alpha Steve, Omega Tony, Omega courting in later chapters, PSTD, Pepper Pott/Tony Stark, Pepper and Tony wasn't soul-mate but they were good together, Protective Rhodey, Some soulmates are forever, Some truth about real life soul-mate, Soul Bond, Soulbound dreams is pastlife memories, Steve Needs a Hug, Sub Alpha Steve, Thor/Jane - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony have a heart, Twin-flame, Twin-soul, friendship and family - Freeform, mention Thor/Loki platonic soulbond, mention of bruce/betty, mention past Steve/Howard, natasha/clint in later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn/pseuds/Kathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark's parent was soul-mate yet they were far from happy/content and it grow worse year after year as his father obsession over finding captain America and his abuse of Tony grow. Tony think all the stuff about soul-mate being glorious, sacred and everlasting were load of bullshit and that  perhaps he is lucky that his soulmate-Captain America is either in stasis/fish food</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul-mates believe and the ugly truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Genre: Romance /Angst
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: NC 17 slash.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all that review
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by: Virgilia Coriolanus

Soul-bonding was a rare occurrence with only 3500 bonding confirmation in America since the early seventeenth century. The rarest and ultimate bond of soul-bonding was called the Twin-flame, they claimed to have spent many past reincarnations together. 

 

Soul-bonding was a romanticized notion. This was a glossy, shiny definition of soul-mate:

 

[Soulmate:] A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet. A connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you doubt you have ever truly loved anyone prior.

 

Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful.

 

Children were taught about how perfect, wonderful and sacred soul-bond and Twin-flame were since they could speak. Notwithstanding the bullshit that TV and adults tried to brainwash children with things like ‘Something about being with your soul-mate made your blood sang with the serene hum of Zen gardens and all the ever-lasting beauty and joy of meeting your soul-mate,’

 

Tony wasn't fooled the slightest, his own parent was living proof of the ugly truth. Soul-bonding wasn’t the sacred or glorious thing that people, novels, and television made it out to be, and not all soul-bound couples were happy.

 

The statistic that never got mentioned was that 0.6% soul-bonded couples had broken up or divorced since the early 17th century. Every case highly publicized in the news because people believe soul-bonds were sacred and everlasting and wanted to know what went wrong.

 

Then there were the soul-mates who weren’t happy but stay together anyway, clung to the idea of the ideal relationship and what society expected of them. That was the situation his mom was in, she was trapped in a never-ending cycle of misery, waiting, still waiting for her soul-mate to make her life perfect again, and grew increasingly bitter, resentful and withdrawn the longer the ideal eluded her. Tony promised himself, he would never let himself be that pitiful.

XXX

Howard and Maria Stark were soul-mates, but his mother was so miserable and Howard... Howard was obsessed with his work and searched for Captain America that his attention was only divided three ways: the company, the bottle, and Captain America.

 

Sure his mother once told him how his father used to be a great lover and Alpha, but now she drank and smoked to forget a husband who was never there… not since she became pregnant with their son.

 

Howard had searched for Captain America obsessively again after his son was born. Two years into his search with no results were when Howard turned to the bottle to forget his woes. He seemed angry all the time and came home from work, tired, only to lock himself in his workshop. As soon as he was done fixing or inventing whatever he was on, he will celebrate with a three days drinking binge.

 

Every time he came back from a failed expedition, he would yell and treated people like dirt, and he became increasingly bitter and angry with passing years.

 

Maria had been drowning in depression that any warmth or connection in Tony and his mom’s relationship was lost by the time he was four. She mostly forgot Tony even exist... only paying him attention when he was paraded out for social events. Otherwise, it was up to the nanny and Jarvis to look after him. 

 

Sometimes she blamed Tony, saying it was all Tony’s fault for being Captain America’s soul-mate, that his existence had renewed Howard’s desire to find the Super-Soldier relic. For years, Tony believed it.

 

Her verbal abuse grew more and more frequent as she fell into depression with the passing years. In her drunken ravings, she spewed whatever poison she managed to come up with at Tony from day to day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level or sexual caste doesn’t indicate who is strongest only level of pheromone induces and fertility though usually higher level and sexual caste usually gets higher position in the pack. But we all know Avengers are hardly normal pack and Steve and Tony are going to be co-leader while Steve is an alpha and Tony is an Omega.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve: 
> 
>  
> 
> Pre-serum: average -54% alpha
> 
>  
> 
> Captain America: more than 100%/off the chart alpha.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony and Natasha: high level Omega. One with strong will to controls any alphas. Natasha even harnesses her caste and uses it as a weapon
> 
>  
> 
> Rhodey and Pepper and Clint: Mid-level alpha.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fury, Phil and Happy: High level Beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Bruce and Jarvis: Middle level Beta. The safest and surest in any pack.
> 
>  
> 
> Hulk high level alpha.
> 
>  
> 
> Loki: dwi-sex-high level Alpha and low level Omega.
> 
>  
> 
> Thor: Very High Level Alpha.
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky: 
> 
>  
> 
> Before unfinished serum Bucky: near high level -78% alpha
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> After unfinished serum Bucky: very high level- 91% alpha
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Obadiah: high level alpha
> 
>  
> 
> Howard: Middle level alpha


	2. New chapter in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is very happy with his relationship with Pepper when Captain America appear and along with it many emotional baggage he had bury inside

Chapter 2: New chapter in life

 

After the palladium poison debacle, not only had he convinced Pepper to continue helming his company, they shared their first make-out session and romance blossomed between them.

 

Tony’s happiness had a charge she could feel, as though he was a tree where lightning had struck and stayed to race through the branches. All the years she had known him, she never thought he could look so happy, so content. She vowed she would give her best to keep that bright happiness on his face.

 

She really loved him.  
XXX

 

After Obie’s betrayal, she was the only one he trusted to helm Stark Industries. Pepper was younger than him and nowhere near as intelligent but she was brilliant and frighteningly efficient. She possessed a keen eye for details and never seemed to fail at a task given to her. Pepper handled each task with ease and grace. Tony was in way over his head, the only thing moderate about Virginia ‘Pepper,’ Pott was her alpha pheromone.

 

Pepper knew exactly how he wanted the company run. He trusted her with his company and his heart even though he had never trusted her with his mind.

 

Then again, the only one he ever trusted with his mind was Jarvis and after Jarvis’ death, he trusted Obie. He stupidly trusted Obie enough he gave him every security override he had. He didn’t even have JARVIS protection for himself when the man assaulted him in his own home. Worse, his stupidity had put Pepper life on the line. Thank god, Coulson protected her. He owed the man a great debt.

 

Both Jarvis and Stane were his father figures. They made it their mission to know him as well as he knew him-self and became his pillar in life for different reasons. He wished he had figured out Obie’s intentions earlier. 

 

Instead of protecting and caring for him like Jarvis did, the man found and cracked every single one of his issues and manipulated them perfectly.

 

XXX

 

He worried about how Pepper felt being an Alpha to an Omega who couldn’t get over his fear enough to take things from her since he used to trust her enough to put her hand inside his chest before Obie’s betrayal. 

 

It was an Alpha’s instinct as much as pride to protect and own their mate. Most Alphas would be angry or/and hurt, even resentful if their mate wasn’t able to trust them like Tony did.

 

Most Alphas would have taken it personally that another Alpha-Rhodey-was the only exception to his didn’t like to be handed things rule. Especially when she knew that he had let Rhodey had helped him change his arc reactor during the palladium poisoning debacle. Let his best-friend saw the burnt out palladium core when he didn’t gave a damn clue about his condition to Pepper,

 

That he had taken out the reactor and handed it over to Rhodey. Just handed over the thing that was keeping him alive, with all the trust in the world that Rhodey would never hurt him. Then simply reached out and accepted what his friend/older brother gave to him after Rhodey put in the new core and handed it back to him.

 

He tried, but still could not take her gift; his hands flickered up toward her gift before fallen back towards his sides.

 

Another Alpha would have gotten territorial and might even try to hurt Rhodey but not Pepper, there was a quiet moment where Tony’s worry spiked, then a silent acceptance. He must have done something good in his life to deserve someone like her.

 

XXX

 

There was also the problem with his nightmares. The slightest noise would rouse him from sleep. But Pepper being the amazing woman she was, never complained once about his nightmares waking her. 

 

She understood that Obie’s betrayal had wounded him deeply and ripped his always fragile and wary trust to shreds. She calmly talked him through those first few disorienting moments until his breathing calmed. Then she pulled his arms around her as he drifted back to sleep.

 

It only made him loved her more every day.

 

He was 28 and finally ready to settle down. Being with Pepper was joy and comfort, intermingled in an electric tangle he had never felt before in his life. His only regret was that it had taken a few years to realize how strongly he felt for her.

 

Tony knew that an amazing Alpha like Pepper deserved so much better and tried to be a better Omega for her. He made the effort to sleep on a more reasonable schedule, ate more healthily, tried hard to listen to her with empathy when she need to vent about her day, and he drunk a lot less.

 

They spent every Thursday afternoon doing anything she wanted, and he would massage her shoulders after a long day work, which usually got her into a good mood for sex.

XXX

 

He fell hard to the mattress beside her, eyes closed against the still spinning room. He opened his eyes after a few seconds to look at her.

 

Pepper rolled to her side. Her whole body facing him. Her hand found his and laced their fingers together.

 

“Mr. Stark,” between labored breaths she sends the words. “You’re the best man, I ever got and I don’t just mean the sex,” her blue eyes glimmered with love and adoration.

 

Now that was the most thrilling thing he ever heard. His head felt light and his legs wobbly: who would have known a man could get drunk from a lady’s good opinion.

 

When it subsided, he felt as if he swallowed a plum-sized rock. What suitable answer could he possibly give? Regained his composure, he laughed and gave her a chaste kiss, looking at her with all the love he feels in his heart. “If so, it is because you make me wanted to become a better man,” he murmured softly enough she could take the words for indistinct music if she preferred. His eyes were as dark and as delicious as Turkish coffee.

 

“No, I think you always have the potential,” she kissed him long and deep. “You just need to find the right motivation,” god help him, he will never get used to Pepper saying things like that!

 

Her thumb stroked over his palm. “I will come again tonight,”

 

“I can make you come again in 15 minutes,” Tony's voice was caramel in coffee. With his free hand, he took hold of her waist, pivoting her closer “So can I?”

 

“Irredeemable man,” her voice simmered with indulgent affection. “I know you’d make that joke,”  
XXX

 

It took him many months to let his guard down enough around Pepper to take things from her. Her smile was so blinding Tony thought he could still be able to see it, even with his eyes closed.

 

Nothing could go wrong…

 

So of course it did… Captain America had been found alive by SHIELD 1 1/2 years later… Alive!

 

He knew he shouldn’t but after reading the report he had been given by SHIELD his curiosity win, and he hacked into Shield’s security cameras.

 

It was just an image, not even in color, but Tony felt a bolt shot through his body. Captain America was still as youthful as he had been in those film reels that his dad used to keep around, if a little more tense around the eyes, and somber around the mouth. Something inside Tony twisted, and he was overcome with an intense feeling of longing.

 

‘Shit, no, fuck fuck fuck, no fucking way,’ Tony thought as he quickly switched off the feed. He was breathless.

 

Feeling the bond again, brought up an entire wealth of emotional baggage Tony believed he had buried long ago. He thought he had subdued the bond when all those dreams stop, years ago.

 

Thinking about dreams… brought back the memory of his first dream, of Steve calling his name sweetly, his eyes full of love and adoration. ‘SHIT! NO, don’t go there, never go there!’

 

‘I had subdued the bond once when I was just a primary school student. I can, I will do it all over again!’ He ignored something inside of him, telling him it would never be like it was before now that Steve was here…

 

XXX

 

That night he had a dream… which felt, unlike his usual dream. It felt so familiar… His thoughts were cut short when he realized that he was naked and in bed with another man. 

 

A very tall, gorgeous, burly, naked man that…‘Steve,’ a voice inside of him supplied. Oh God! NO. Not again!

 

His thoughts soon dissolved as pleasure arrowed into his body as his body moved on his own and met the blond’s, as the two…

 

Flesh met flesh drawing twin moans from each of them, mouth met mouth, and sending shock waves of pleasure through both, desire met desire, driving out of reason.

 

Through the bond, the force of emotion flowed between them like an impossible two-way river, sheer and untrammeled joy sang in their blood and bones.

 

Hands were greedily searching to give and to take pleasure. He arched against Steve, offering, challenging, crying out when the blond sought and found each secret until his breath was on fire in his lung and his body a mass of sensation.

 

Strong and willful, he rolled over him to exploit and explores until Steve was delirious with pleasure. The savage, transcendent triumph in Steve’s cries.

 

They matched each other so perfectly. Whatever he needed, his Alpha needed, whatever his Alpha wanted, he wanted. “Tony,” his name was music, dark voluptuous music the way Steve said it. Before Steve could ask, he was answering. They were making love with all they were. Body, heart, mind and soul.

 

Palms to palms, their hands met, fingers gripping hard like a soul grasping another. They watched each other as Steve filled him until it seemed that the two of them were melting against each other, and Tony didn’t know where he ended or where Steve began.

 

That dream was full of heat and so much love that at the last transcendent moment, Tony felt the whole world went up in white- flames. He woke up, blinked a few times before he realized it was just a vivid dream and felt the content feeling drained out of him. He was shocked by the intensity of the sorrow and loneliness he felt. The feeling was more than disappointment— like a piece of him was missing. It filled Tony like an ache.

 

Then he realized that he was in the bed he shared with the Alpha he loved. Pepper was lying beside him and could have heard his moaning St-no, Rogers--don’t start calling his first name just because one measly sex dream.

 

He glanced fearfully at Pepper who mumbled something incoherent as she rolled over in her sleep next to him. He shamefully glanced down at his stomach and legs; both coated with semen and sighed.

 

Feeling sick with guilt, really Pepper didn’t deserve this. Tony got soundlessly to his feet and moved to the bathroom, cursed, and took a shower.

 

God, it was far worse than it had been before. It used to be just dreams of Rogers calling his name, cuddling, or caressing and chastely kissing him. This… this… had got to stop… it felt like he was being unfaithful to Pepper. Made love with her, yet dreamt of another man. A man, that a voice kept telling him, was Rogers only it wasn’t. There were muscles and height differences! And the other guy wasn’t Tony either!

 

The bond was fucking with his brain as always. Tony had been inside that man’s head in all of his dreams with ‘Rogers,’ ever since he first saw the Captain on Howard’s trading cards. He saw what that man saw, felt what he felt… and wasn’t it fuck-up because the guy didn’t even exist! 

 

He had seen the reflection. The man in his dream looked like him but much taller, with night-black hair, and ocean-blue eyes that brimming with happiness and love... Definitely not him!

 

‘Am I supposed to believe that man was me? Belief in all that reincarnation bullshit about special type soulmate, twin flame/twin-soul who had spent many lifetimes together instead of just one,’

 

Just the thought of it made him felt ill. He had enough of the bond for one lifetime. He had lost both his parent’s love because of it, had become the object of their hatred and disdain because of it. And now that stupid bond tried to come between him and Pepper. NO fucking way he would let that happened!

 

Looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes fierce, he said, “I will not-I repeat-I will not make the same mistakes my parent did. I will not waste my life over some national icon, and I will not let stupid bond rules over my life! I am strong, much stronger than a stupid bond!” He was too old and too smart to get beaten by the likes of this.

 

Pepper might not be his soul-mate, but he loved her deeply. She was the axis on which everything else in his world turned to. He would not let this ruin what they have the happiness he had gained.  
XXX

 

He should felt awful for hiding he was bonded to Captain America from Pepper, but he really wasn’t. Everyone was so convinced that meeting your soul-mate was the best thing that could ever happen to you he couldn’t risk Pepper ever knowing about this.

 

No one was better for Tony than Pepper. She was the best, always had been, and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had read a website about people sharing stories about meeting their soul-mate. Many recognized their soul-mate at first sight, other required interaction, and Twin Flame could felt their soulmate in the same area as them. Twin flames could felt it in their soul that this person had a close relationship platonic/romantic with them in many lifetimes.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony’s bond awakened when he first saw Steve picture when he was little. Steve’s bond would soon awaken when he saw Shield’s file that contain Tony picture. Tony knew how popular he was, he would meet Steve sooner or later. He was preparing himself to subdue the bond. Steve would be shocked at how much Tony rejected their bond, poor guy.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Steve and Tony weren’t just soul-mate they were Twin-flame soul-mates. Twin-flame were really rare, and they had spent many past reincarnations together. It was said that you could have a few soulmates, but only one twin flame. Twin-flame soulmate totally knocked regular soul-mate off the board. The dreams Tony had been his past life memories
> 
>  
> 
> Tony had subdued the bond once, but it would always be there. It just quieted down because Tony emotionally and mentally rejected the bond after he was 8 and came to hate Captain America. 
> 
>  
> 
> The bond wasn’t that strong back the since Steve wasn’t even walking on land then. Back then, the dreams were PG-13 because they responded to young Tony emotional and mental need. He was an adult now and Steve was walking and breathing so it would be many times harder and the dreams were more NC-17.


	3. Losing everything, trapped in a brand new world Steve pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Genre: Romance /Angst
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: NC 17 slash.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all that review
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by: Virgilia Coriolanus

Chapter 3: Lose everything, trapped in a brand new world, Steve was in pain

 

Steve Rogers’ eyelids fluttered as they started to open in an unfamiliar room. He creased his forehead, something wasn’t right, firstly wasn’t he supposed to be frozen in ice. His eyes tracked around the room for a few seconds. Then he slowly lifted himself to sit on the edge of the bed

 

He heard a familiar baseball game on the radio… that couldn’t be right. He became instantly alert as he heard the sound of footsteps closing in from outside. A pretty Omega in a nurse uniform entered the room. Her lips curled into a charming and smile at the sight of him. “Morning…,” she looked at the watch on her right wrist-- a watch he had never seen before, even Howard couldn’t make watch that small “… or should I say afternoon. You’re in a recovery room in New York city,” his enhanced senses razor-focused, sensed her racing pulse, noticed the tension in her shoulders and fear in her eyes.

 

Steve fully recognized the game by now. “Where am I?” his voice hard as iron.

 

Her breath quickened, fear palpable in her eyes “I already told you,”

 

His eyes hard “The game, it’s from May 1941. I know cause I am there,” he said sharply. 

 

The nurse freeze in fear, now she knew her game was over

 

He closed their distance, his imposing form towered over the woman. “You…,” he growled. Her legs felt weak at the growl of the Ultimate Alpha, smelled the agitated alpha’s scent grow stronger 

 

The sound of a press of a button caught his enhanced senses. Armed guards, wearing uniforms he didn’t recognize walk into the room and Steve quickly went on guard. He shoved past the nurse, fought the guards, and punched a hole into the wall before escaping through it.

 

Once outside, he ran along the street in bare feet, came to a screeching halt as he looked with horror, wondered at how much the world had changed. A sense of panic whirled inside of him, as he looked around in circle at the sights of almost familiar buildings and street signs, yet cars like he had never seen before and light--moving images like movies, only in color. It was almost too much for his mind to comprehend, to keep up with what was going on around him.

 

This wasn’t the world he left behind. It was so strange, and new, and wrong. It was like being thrust into Howard’s vision of the future…

 

Eventually, the guards boxed him at familiar streets of Times Square that glimmered with a colorful, unfamiliar facade.

 

“At ease, SOLDIER!” He heard a voice, turns around, and saw a tall, bald, black man, with an eye patch over one eye, wearing a leather coat. The man stayed out of his arms reach--stared, appraised him with his powerful, one eye gaze -and had more than a dozen guards with guns in their hands backing him up.

 

Steve assessed him, and his guards.

 

"We thought it best to break it to you slowly," the man said, and Steve considered his next move as the man draw closer, shifting his weight.   
..

 

Seventy years, the man who introduced himself as Nick Fury, leader of an organization name SHIELD told him.

 

Steve’s stricken face was the color of mist. He was suddenly aware of his heart beating really fast, and all he could think to say was, “Howard.”

 

The man looked a little surprise, but Steve didn’t care if he found out about him and Howard, not when Howard might be dead.

 

Fury turned grim. “Howard Stark died 11 years ago.”

 

Steve felt like a ten-ton truck had just crashed into his chest. His whole body suddenly gone numb, and he felt a weird, floaty feeling. Deep down, the Alpha knew everyone he knew were most likely dead. He was alone. Steve felt something break inside of him.

 

He had lost.

 

The journey back to the Shield base passed in a blur. Shock seeped through Steve’s body like an anesthetic; dulling the pain, fuzzing the edges.

 

Later, the pain inside of him swelled up like rising dough, until he felt like it was choking him.

 

He had fought tooth and nail for his country, fully willing to die to protect everything he loves. But it wasn’t he who dies, it was everything else!

 

His soul-mate, friends, his HOME were all dead and gone.

 

It was his biggest nightmare since he went to war, and now it wasn’t a dream anymore!!!

 

He felt an ache, a loneliness that would not cease, and shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. It was all gone, gone, gone. He could never come home, there was no home waiting for him any longer. He felt like a big piece of himself had been torn away, and he hadn’t even known it exists before it was gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Howard was actually Steve half mate but Steve mistakenly think they’re soul-mate-despite they both being alpha and so dissimilar-because he felt the PULL, kind of like twilight. Of course Howard work it all out when he meet his true Soul-mate, Maria 
> 
>  
> 
> So I had been asked by one reviewer in fanfiction about Howard being Steve mate and how he would feel about Tony. So I would clear it all up…The origin of Steve feeling for Howard come from THE PULL that was not even nearly as strong as THE PULL toward Tony but still pretty strong since Steve and Tony is Twin-flame soul-mate.
> 
>  
> 
> IN time he did develop some real feeling toward Howard but they wasn’t that compatible biologically (both Alpha) and in personality.
> 
>  
> 
> The truth is Steve kind of had been looking at Howard through 'soulmate' goggle which even powerful an illusion than 'first love goggle' and pretty much make it all perfect in his own mind-which is pretty far from reality-and only remember the good thing. You know like people who seriously believe they can't love anyone after they fail their first love but then bam The One show up and you know…Sometime people put they first love on pedestal and what-not...I never did that, but even after 20 years I still remember my first love and have lingering feeling and I haven’t met him for 20 years
> 
>  
> 
> Fury and Shield doesn’t know about him and Howard because back then Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega relationship was treated like gay relationship in 1940.


	4. The Cloudy Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Genre: Romance /Angst
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: NC 17 slash.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all that review
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by: Virgilia Coriolanus

Chapter 4: Cloudy Dreams

 

They said some soulmates were connected to their other half even after their other half death. Since he woke up in the future, Steve had been having terrible nightmares of being frozen in time, trapped in ice while his home, the city he grew up in, and the world he wouldn't ever know again, moved on without him.

 

And it killed him every time watching Howard, his friends, his neighbors going away, dying, one by one. He could barely contain the bone-deep despair for failing to die when everyone he loves had done so that his whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and his face was wet with tears. Was it really worth it? Saving the world at the cost of everything he knew; everything he loved. They should have left him in the ice!

 

Then the dream promptly turned into… the DREAM every night...

 

His dream was veiled by chiaroscuro cloud as though he could never see what was going on. But he felt a presence, the PULL was stronger than ever, and he could feel in his soul. This was The One whom he has spent all his lifetimes with, whom had love him more than anything and whom he loved back just as much, The One who knew him more than he knew himself, The One who he would chase through 10,000 world to be with. 

 

He could feel him, even though he couldn’t quite see his face. It filled every atom of his body with such warmth that all the ice that numbs him to the world was gone. He wanted to stay here forever with Howard, even though he knew that was impossible!

 

He roused into the lonely, predawn light. It felt lonelier than when he was alone before, like another, a bigger piece of him had just left. A hollow ache opened in his stomach. He felt completely empty and bereft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just so we avoid confusion the presence in Steve’s dream is Tony not Howard. Steve just thought it is Howard because he thinks he is his Soul-mate


	5. The New Purpose

Chapter 5 New Purpose

Viciously jabbing the punching bag with a fierce expression, Steve’s enhanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards the gym and wasn’t at all surprises by the commander’s appearance. 

 

He'd gotten used to the morning visit, a shield personal always came to monitor him since his arrival two months ago and lately they had been trying to recruit him. This was the second time Fury came himself. Captain America; that was all he is to them, and they expected him to just bounce back and save the world just because they send him to session after session of therapy. Never mind he had just lost everything, lost an entire world!

 

Gritted his teeth, he didn’t bother turning around to acknowledge the Director, but Fury still makes his way inside despite the coldness of Steve’s silent rebuff.

 

He came to stand beside Steve at the window, watching, accessing, a scowl on his face.

 

Steve could feel the one eye glare burned into him as he continued jabbing the punching back, each pound harder than the last. No amount of refusal seemed to deter Shield from trying to enlist him and since the Tesseract was stolen, they grew even more determine. It was freaking annoying!

 

Steve gunned the punching back like a wild animal, his strength unleashed, his self-control was in tattered now, each of his blows far too harsh and far too fast. Fury was traps somewhere in the middle of being rivet and concern.

 

Steve continued to lay waste into the bag, heard Fury stepped closer before stopping near him. It seemed the man didn’t understand an obvious dismissal when he seen one. 

 

"I'm sorry, sir," Steve said coldly in between punches, sounding like he really didn't give a damn. "I can't join your Avenger Initiative,"

 

"Why not; Captain Rogers? America needs you," Fury leaned closer, giving Steve the usual I-am-concerns-son look, but right now I have far more important things to worry about. It touched a nerve. "The world needs you,"

 

Steve’s punches faltered before picking up again. He didn’t recognize the world he lives in now. THIS wasn’t the world he willing to die to protect anymore. "That is unfortunate because, I don’t need this world,” Steve punched the bag a little harder. “Should have left me in the ice,” Steve gritted his teeth, put more force into his next blow and the punching bag flown backwards, rupturing like an artery

 

"And you're angry and taking it out on us now?" Fury gave him the full power of his one eye glare. 

 

Frustrated, Steve stopped from replacing the punching bag and looked at Fury fully and was a touch surprise at how exhausted the director look. In the two months Steve knew him, Fury always seemed immutable, unchanging, the man who walked up to a super-soldier who punched his trained soldiers through walls with such calmness

 

“No. You're a Beta, Mr. Fury; you... don’t understand. I'm the ultimate Alpha. All my drives was to protect and defend everything I love and now it’s gone" He had nothing to do and no one left to see or protect. He had only pain and nightmares; he won't ever find the home he knew ever again. Steve already considered offing him-self, twice, three times but he couldn’t. His religion, his believe and… something else… something he couldn’t put his finger on was holding him back....

 

Fury’s expressions slowly dawns on understanding. Captain America was nothing more than a shell of his former self; his life didn’t have a purpose anymore. Fury frowned at that “Is it really that bad?”

 

Steve’s laugh was harsh and bitter as he began viciously ram into the new punching bag, trying to tire his emotions out, to wring them out of his heart. “I failed to protect Bucky,” there was a ripping sound coming from the bag. A thin trickle of sand is flowing out from a hole where his knuckle had been slamming into. 

 

“Peggy, the commandoes are dead,” another cry left him, sounding more like a choked sob as he guns into the punching bag like a wild animal again. Sand begin pouring out of the hole that Steve had made earlier causing it to sag in the middle and the top half to fall backwards slowly.

 

“Howard was my soulmate, and he was long gone!” At the memory of his soul-mate, his scratchy but desert dry eyes suddenly wants to cry. His vision blurred as he flung and burst yet another reinforce punching bag across the room to joins the pile of broken and dismembered bags in the same general area 

 

Steve hands were bleeding, his body shakings, he wanted to fall to the floor, collapses under sobs that spiral out from his bones.

 

With his back turn to the Director, he didn’t see the wide-eyed expression at Steve’s exclamation about Howard being his soul-mate. After Captain Rogers inquiry about Howard Stark in Times Square, Fury had his suspicion. Shield had gathered enough data. They found old pictures, the way they look at each other especially Rogers implied the two were more than friends… but soulmate… that’s impossible… Maria…. Unless….

 

“But you are a hero, a soldier; shouldn’t your purpose be to fight for the love of your country, for the world? Would you rather for the world to be inflames and for billions of people to die?”

 

Steve swallowed. No he didn’t want that, would never wanted that. He had seen so many die in the war… to ever wish that. His purpose as a soldier? Should he hide behind the stars and striped uniform and cling to the last thing he had that's familiar, the last thing he had that's close to home - how to be a soldier, how to obey orders… will that be easier or worse? In the military, he at least wasn’t a fish out of water, but there were still many changes, he didn’t know how to use current weapon or technology… he wanted to resist it… he wasn’t ready, he didn’t know if he would ever be ready!

 

But what was the alternative? Wait until the world burn inflame along with him…. Or spend the rest of his life which was…? Fifty… sixty… seventy years… mourning his loss and watching punch-bags split under his fists while the world keep buzzed on overhead, growing and changing, spin as if he wasn't there, as if his presence was inconsequential… Wasn’t that even more painful… than being out there fighting in the battlefield then perish honorably, a beautiful death… just like it should have been…

 

Fury sighed; he didn’t like this one bit but it was his only resort “What if I tell you Howard Stark wasn’t your soul-mate,” 

 

The reaction was immediate, Steve turned to face him… confusion written all over his face

 

“He wasn’t. I know without a doubt that Howard’s soul-mate was his wife, Maria Stark,” the sound of Fury’s heartbeat was steady, a signs he wasn’t lying but that could be train.

 

“… That couldn’t be” Steve said even though deep down he always felt something wasn’t right with their relationship, something he couldn’t put his finger on. “I feel the pull” ‘But you’re so dissimilar’ his mind supplied.

 

“It is what now, widely known as Half-mate,” at Steve look he continued “A half mate is the mother or father of your soul-mate. He had a son called Anthony Stark, Iron man… Unless Howard has another child, somewhere” which highly possible considering what a womanizer Howard was before his marriage and all the scandals about him having an affair… “He is probably your real soul-mate,” He really hoped this wouldn’t blow in his face later.

 

Steve looked shock but his eyes glimmered with newfound hope. Fury couldn’t help but felt sorry for the guy because chances are Stark would hate him on principle.

 

… His real soul-mate. 

 

“His pictures and info is in the debriefing packet I gave you. One of the Avengers Initiative. You can confirm whether he is your soul-mate or not yourself,”

 

… His real soul-mate.

 

There something left for him in this world after all…

 

His mind went back to The Dream… Perhaps it was his destiny to end up here….

XXX


	6. Tony's file

Steve sat in the apartment that SHIELD had set him up with, staring at a manila folder with hope and nervousness. He remembered how fucking painful it felt when he read file about Howard, Peggy and his team and found out they all pass away. 

 

His hands shaky as he poured himself a glass of gin even though he knew it can’t do anything to him… one of the downsides of the serum

 

Anthony… Tony… Something about that name rang a chord in him. It never like this with Howard and that alone gave him such hope that made him even more afraid to have it shatters

 

He downed all of it in one go before he pushed the empty glass away and opens the file with sweaty hands-moment of truth! 

 

He felt like he had been struck by thunder at the sight of the devilishly handsome man in the photo. Tony was tanned and had a strong jaw, pouty red lips. His dark eyes stand out against his high cheekbones, a smirk lighting up his face. He was gorgeous!

 

His stomach tightened beneath his shirt and he quickly reads the file. Tony’s file was over five inches thick file and Shield even gave him a video reel.

 

Anthony Edward Stark, 30 years old. ‘Only four years older than me… biologically’. He worked as a consultant to SHIELD for free and operated in a suit of armor called Iron Man. Despite the name the suit is a hi-tech prosthesis made of gold-titanium.

 

Soon his mind was flooding with information: Not only Tony a rare type of very high level Omega, he was also a Dominant type Omega. Steve’s mind went to Peggy the toughest, Dominant Omega he had ever met.

 

Genius inventor as a child, graduated from MIT ridiculously young, lost both his parents at 19. He became CEO of Stark Industry a powerful international company manufacturing weapons at 21 and changed it from a multimillion air company to multibillionaire company in only a few years. Tony had several PHDs. 

 

His achievement was impressive

 

Unfortunately, he was also an untamable playboy who became infamous for his tendencies to party, drink and had been in many headlines as a virile domineering omega that commanded the attention of multiple alpha, omega and beta alike. Tony had reputation as Manhattan’s biggest Omega slut

 

The last part made his stomach churned…

 

To put it simply, both file and video of Tony Stark showed him in a very detail way as, having a god given genius but he was a self-destructive, self-obsess asshole, whom didn’t follow orders and couldn’t work well with others. Tony had defied the government and the army on multiple occasions that he should had been put to jail or charge for treason. ‘Iron Man yes… Tony Stark NO’

 

If the file and video were true, which he hoped with his whole being it wasn’t, then Tony Stark was everything Steve loath. He even endangered other people in his birthday party and kicked Lieutenant Col. Rhodes around the house for trying to stop him over two years ago. Col. Rhodes was said to be his best friend and had endangered his job to vouch for him in court and had looked for him even after three months during his kidnap in Afghanistan- 

It was written that Tony was dying at the time. Steve pale at the thought of his soulmate could have been dead but he had been dying for half of his childhood, he would never endanger other people like Tony did. 

 

Soulmate or not what Tony had done made his blood boil. Granted, Tony baited and let Lieutenant James Rhodes took and kept the suit but that doesn’t excused what he had done.

 

Steve’s heart sunk, how could this be his soul-mate?! It seemed like Tony had inherited all Howard’s bad habit and blew it out of the water

 

But something didn’t add up… something was clawing at his brain…

 

Reminding himself that he had witnessed first-hand how the propaganda machine worked, Steve knew he had to hunts down more evidence before he passed judgement. There had to be something that can disprove to this! 

 

Steve had resisted from learning about current technology but for the first time since he woke up, it was good being Captain since it was so easy to get SHIELD agent to help him surf the thing call the Internet. They found main stream stuff of Iron Man that help reinforces Iron Man’s hero image

 

Maria Stark foundation had helped many people years before Afghanistan. Scholarship, building facilities, helping poor people and sick patient helping farmers and increases food supplies in poor countries

 

When he returned from Afghanistan Tony Stark could have just sit back and live out his life quietly but no, he made the conscious decision to change his entire life, and sacrificed billions to stop making weapons and pursued what he knew was right… and he kept to it even after Obadiah Stane-one of his closest friend tried to kill him for it. 

 

The ten rings must have tortured him, Steve knew what happen to hostages during the war. And yet, Tony had flies back to the place that haunted him to rescue a village from the Ten Rings not long after that.

 

Those weren’t the actions of an asshole.

 

A more interesting fact was Tony had donated away many of his valuables and gave more contracts to farmers… during the palladium poisoning debacle…

 

Tony had become involve in veteran’s affairs after Afghanistan. He made advancement in prosthetic limb for the wounded and invented new armor for soldiers. This reminded Steve of Howard so much that it hurt.

 

What he found out gave Steve hopes that perhaps Anthony Stark wasn’t nearly as bad as people said. After all Howard seemed uncaring to many but blamed him-self every time his creation fail to save soldiers’ life. 

 

There was still something amiss… The thing kept crawling in his brain and he tried to grasp it… If the palladium core in the arc reactor was poisoning Tony, shouldn’t over used of the Iron Man armor only worsened his condition and quickened his impending painful death. Yet, Tony continued donning the armor to save people. That was amazing! But it still felt like something was amiss… He felt a dreadful feeling inside… he decided to let it lay.

 

Steve looked at the file and reread it again and again. Hope blossoming in his chest. A rare type, a very high level Omega. Steve had never met a high level type Omega before but he heard they had really seductive pheromone and very fertile. Two per three chances to get pregnant during heat if caution wasn’t taken-and thus highly sought after and usually went for high level Alpha or rich and powerful one.

 

At the thought of Dominant Omega-his thought went to Peggy again-he had always admires her strength and charisma. He didn’t know how it was now, but generally Alphas in his time wouldn’t even consider a Dominant Omega or would try to get them on their knees. But not him, he had never minded giving up power to his partner in the bedroom, in fact he preferred it. 

 

Call it escapist, but after shouldering so much on his shoulder, he would like to went home and let his partner dominate him, that was how he and Howard had work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
>  
> 
> Tony file should be thicker than the one Steve is reading but Tony hack into Shield and make sure erase every evident of Howard’s and Maria’s abuse of him like 2 year ago…and of course Fury couldn’t prove jack squat so he just tighten the security
> 
>  
> 
> Tony and Natasha: Dominant high level Omega
> 
>  
> 
> The thing amiss that Steve couldn’t grab or better yet not want to grab is Tony doesn’t want to meet him…haven’t tried to meet him in the last two months of his wakening up…Tony should have known stark industry fund the expedition to find Steve…and even if in it didn’t they are both invited to join the Avengers
> 
>  
> 
> Steve and Pepper: Sub Alpha-they are only submissive in bed


	7. First meeting, Tony fear and frustration, Steve's hope

JARVIS patched through a call informing him that Loki had been spotted in Struttberg, Germany and the sinister occurrences going on there. 

 

JARVIS pulled up the location ‘Stuttgart Germany, 28 Coolins, Straza’ and Tony repulsor blasted his way toward the scene.

 

It was some kind of public concert hall. Apparently, Loki was a Diva

 

Nearing the coordinate supplied by his AI, he saw a crowd of people and a jet hovers overhead. Tony looked down towards the front of the crowd and of course the so call alien god adorn in emerald green battle armor, complete with gaudy golden helmet horns and magical glowing scepter battling a man in a blue spandex uniform-Captain America. Because hey, let’s just hang out while an alien with superpower and a super-soldier battling nearby while a jet hovers overhead ready to shoot. And Pepper said he had a survival instinct of a moth…

 

His heart beat faster-Captain America the man he never wanted to meet in a million years, standing tall, strong, and breath-taking… no, not breath-taking! 

 

Loki seemed to have the upper hand. Tony needed to do something. It was, first and foremost, a clear indication how fuck up he was that he wasn’t the least afraid of fighting a craze superpower alien but was very much afraid of meeting his soul mate.

 

He inhaled sharply as if it was his first breath in days. This wasn’t the time for personal issue, right now he had to push emotions aside. Forcing his mind back to the scene taking place below him, he saw Loki tossed Steve a good ten feet. Steve fallen and hit his head hard, Iron Man decided it need him taking the so call god’s attention away from the soldier.

 

EXT. STUTTGART MUSEUM ¬ NIGHT

 

A weird blue blast flashing here and there causing people to run and screams. Loki slowly walked out and materialized in his gold armor and helmet. The police arrived and with no hesitation, he BLASTED the cars, FLIPPING them over and over.

 

Loki appeared in front of them “Kneel before me,” When the crowd ignored his order, another LOKI appeared, blocking the crowd. Several blue lights flashes around them, all taking on the form of Loki. They all grinned as they raised their spears, encircling the crowd.

 

“Kneel before me,” Loki stamped his sceptre on the ground and his and the other Loki’s sceptre glow. You can hear several screams but the rest of the crowd remain still as stone “I said,” his voice laced with anger 

“KNEEL!” Loki screamed menacingly on top of his lung, intimidated the crowd into silence as they all kneel before him, eyes wide in fear 

 

A rumble of laughter escaped Loki’s lips at the sight and he embracing his arms out. 

 

“Is not this simpler?” Loki's voice was now powerful and crystal clear as the crowd had gone completely quiet

 

“Is this not your natural state?” Loki walked through the crowd. “It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power…,” Loki's eyes glanced over the kneeling humans, all too afraid and lowered their eyes or already done so “for identity,”

 

“You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel,” Loki smiled showing his white teeth, very pleased with his speech. 

 

As the words resonated to the kneeling crowd, an elderly man refused to kneel. His face defiant as he turned towards Loki and facing him dead on without shaking or bowing. “Not to men like you,” 

 

Loki smiled, hiding his anger “There are no men like me,”

 

Elderly Man “There are *always* men like you,” 

 

“Look to your elder, people,” Loki voiced with amusement as he levelled his staff to the man, "Let him be an example," a low thrum emanating from the core of his staff 

 

Just as the ENERGY BEAM shot out towards the old man, Captain America leapt forward shield first, deflecting the blast that shot out back at Loki, knocking him down

 

Steve risen into his full height before stepping of the ledge he had landed on. A few people began to stand as they looked up at the sight of Captain America. 

 

Loki lifted his head a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he glared at him. 

 

"You know, the last time I was in Germany,” More people began to stand as Steve wandered forward. He smiled, their actions fueled him on. "And saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing,"

 

Loki slowly rose from the ground, his rage turned into mirth as recognition colouring his features, "The soldier," a laugh passed his lips as he used his sceptre to stand, "the Man out of time,"

 

"I'm not the one that is out of time," Steve said with icy calmness. Hearing the sound of the helicopter as it pulled in over his shoulder, Steve couldn't help but grin at Natasha appearance in one of SHIELDS air-crafts and pointing a machine gun towards Loki

 

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" Romanoff's voice blared from the speaker but Loki wasn't listening. Like greased lighting, he launched a blue blast at the aircraft. Natasha barely had enough time swerve out of its path 

 

Spurred into action, Steve quickly prevented a second shot by launching his shield at him; it clanged off Loki's armour and ricocheted back. Steve charged, his shield slipping back on his arm as his punch connected with Loki’s jaw causing his head to snap to the side. 

 

It was unnerving seeing Loki spun back seemingly untouched when Steve's punches usually sent his opponents flying. Taking advantage of Steve's momentary pause, Loki quickly attacked Steve with his staff, knocking his shield to the side, before his fist connected solidly and sending the Captain flying.

 

Such mighty punch for a slender man but Steve quickly got back up. He hurled his shield at Loki who simply bated the shield aside before dodged Steve's first punch then countering with his staff as it cut across the air

 

Steve dropped to a knee avoiding the blow then he punched and kicked and dodging Loki’s blows. Their fight seemed like a dance

 

The blow failed to faze Loki and left Steve wide open. A blow to the back by Loki’s staff sends Steve across the plaza landing un-ceremonially on the ground.

 

Panted lightly, Steve risen up on one knee slowly, feigning injury to catch the smug jerk off guard by letting him think he had won. 

 

Loki took the bait and wandered over to him with a smug look on his face. He pressed the blunt end of his staff to the back of Steve’s head, pinning him back down to the ground. 

 

“Kneel,” The trickster panted for breath. Steve smirked, it seemed Loki wasn’t used to long fights

 

Gritted his teeth, Steve’s hand shot out grabbing the staff before ripping it away from his head. He then flipped and kicked Loki in his face with his knee and sent him flailing backwards, "Not today!"

 

________________________________________

 

“The guy's all over the place,” Natasha Romanoff mumbled to her-self as she's watching Steve and Loki fight from her aircraft 

 

Suddenly she heard Stark's voice from the Quinjet’s comm “Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?” 

 

Seconds later, ‘Shoot to Thrill’ blasted out of her speakers and filled the jet’s cabin and drowning out the voices below 

 

‘THIS GUY...,’ Natasha rolled her eyes, Stark hacked the plane just to play an intro? He should installs a PA system in his suit

XXX

 

But the fight was far from over. Loki tried to strangle him from the back before spinning him off again for another meeting with the concrete. He fell and his head hit the pavement hard, bringing stars to his eyes, and his teeth gritting in pain.

 

‘Wait - what was that?’

 

A strange noise was coming through the comm link in his headgear. No it wasn't a noise; it was music, some sort of rock song he assumed. The sound grows louder by the second. Completely confuse about what was happening, Steve rolled over and looks up to the plane. Wondering what the hell Natasha was doing, distracting him and possibly endanger their mission. 

 

Then he felt it, a presence. The pull stronger than it ever was before. T-tony… Tony was nearby. He could felt it in his soul. He glanced over to Loki and noted that he was just as confused and thankfully not sprinting over to Steve, so he allowed himself a moment to tilts his head back and looked up to where he felt the presence the strongest. The sky…

 

\--ready gonna fire at will!

 

Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill! 

 

A bright flash in the sky quickly caught his sight. His heart thudded as a comet— no! A man. A man in a suit of armor. His soul-mate!

 

With wide eyes, he watched as Iron Man shots two blasts of light at Loki sending him flying into a crumbled mess and ripping up the tiles. Then Iron Man landed in his trademark three-point landing on the ground just a few feet away from the fallen god. 

 

Anthony Edward Stark. Iron man. His Twin-soul…

 

Instantly a grin lighted up his face. He finally got to meet his soulmate. Tony definitely knew how to make a first impression.

 

I can't get enough and I can't get my fill! 

 

Iron Man risen up with all the grace of a metal lion. Light reflected off his immaculate armour as Iron Man stood both flashy and imposing at once to Loki. The cogs and whirs sound as missiles and mini machine gun came bursting out of his armour and aimed in Loki's direction. It was an impressive layout, no wonder Tony was so full of himself!

 

“Make your move reindeer games," Tony intoned through the helmet. 

 

Steve couldn't help but grin at the neat jab.

 

Then Steve scolded himself under his breath. This wasn’t the appropriate time for distracting thoughts. Steve quickly pulled himself up off the floor, snagged his shield off the ground and began making his way over toward Iron Man 

 

The alien glared at Tony before a bright glow erupted around Loki’s body. Tony readying for any attack, fully expected Loki to lash out, but the shimmering passed uneventfully with his cloak, and headdress faded. Loki slowly raised his hands in the gesture of surrenders.

 

“Good move,” Tony said, relaxed his posture and lowered his arms as his symphony of whirs quietened; his weapons disappeared back into his suit, stance turning from offensive to relax

 

Steve stood beside Iron Man, still panting as he glared down at the surrendering god

 

Tony’s stomach flipped over like pancake at Steve nearness. He flipped it straight back again. It was bad enough he kept having wet-dream about having sex with Captain America while in bed with Pepper. This whole thing made him felt dirty like he had been cheating on Pepper every single night. He had to get this to stop. They have something special together, and he would not let stupid bond stand in the way!

 

"Mr Stark," He greeted, hoping he didn't sound off. 'Wonderful, now he will think I don't like him…'

 

Tony’s spine as straight as a ruler. He replied curtly, matched his terse nod “Captain,” 

 

Steve hadn’t known what to expect, hadn’t gave it much thought to anything beyond meeting-his-soul-mate. But he had expected something like relief or happiness or something more from Tony. Even from inside the suit of armor, Tony must had felt the pull since Steve did…

 

After a quick signal from Steve, a loud clank sounded as Natasha landed the Quinjet; loading gate already opened. Then the Black Widow brought with her some equipment to restrain Loki who offered no resistance when he was shackled and loaded onto the Quinjet, meekly following their orders. It made every one of Steve’s nerve stand on end, he was still doubtful about Loki's apparent surrender. 

XXX

 

In the Quinjet, Steve kept his eyes on Tony. The blank expression of the suit remained a steadfast annoyance, prevented him from getting a read on his Twin-soul. Steve wished Tony wasn’t in his suit of armor so he could have a good smell of him and felt the full effect of the bond. Now he had Tony, he wouldn’t have to be alone any more.

 

Tony, who found it disconcerting, wanted to snap at him to stop staring ‘Just takes a picture, it will last longer!’

 

Rogers was still looking at him, running his eyes up and down the armor. He was starting to get on his nerve.


	8. Tony lashing out

They got onto the plane and Iron Man hesitated a moment-for once hating how heavy his pheromone smelt -before finally removed his helmet, he needed to face his bogart head on.

 

And the brutally aroma of the Omega unfurled around Steve; so dark; so deep, it threatened to drown him; the rich, enthralling, allure that had to be illicitly addictive. Dangerous, demanding; the Dominant Omega Tony Stark.

 

But the soul-bond pull was even more brutal…

 

His beauty struck him like lightning strike, searing his senses. A pull almost overwhelming to process, far stronger than anything he ever felt toward Howard. He was staring back at Tony and he felt like everything slowed down, like everything fell to silent, at that moment he couldn't even tell if he was still breathing or not, even the sound of own heart-beat was lost to him.

But it was neither his willowy figure nor his stunning face that left him breathless and stupid. It was Tony’s soul. It shone in his hazel eyes like sunlight on diamonds, gleamed on the very glow of his butternut skin. 

 

The only thing he knew was he couldn't lose his focus on those eyes, captured by, trapped in, a pair of big, well-set, freaking beautiful heavy lidded eyes the color of brown and green and gold were melted together and lit on fire brown. Those eyes held him entrance, he felt like he could stare at those eyes forever. 

 

And most of all, how alive he felt, how the ice that numbed him to the world was all gone, how a surge of possessiveness hummings through every inch of his body with a fierce sort of joy that Steve just want to grab and cling to him like life raft. It was the most amazing feeling inside. Tony was like magic wrapped in light, serenaded by Angels.

 

Steve took a step closer, his own pulse thundered in his ears, drowning out the sound of the helicopter.

 

He put up a hand to touch Tony, his hand shaking a little.. He wanted it too much, it was all too much.

 

He heard an odd whimpering noise and realized it must have been him, since Tony was still just standing there, unsmiling, gazing at him. It was then did Steve realize that Tony was looking at him with resentment and anger and something else he couldn’t decipher lurking in his beautiful eyes. 

 

WHY? He remembered the dream after he saw Tony picture in Shield file. How Tony-not this Tony, but he knew it was Tony and how his soul-mate looked at him with such love, affection and reverent.

 

XXX

Despite his well-honed defenses, Rogers’ beauty struck like a blast of flame, searing his senses, trampling his determination. Like the first time he saw Captain America’s movie, he became blind to everything but Rogers and he couldn’t help visually devouring him. But it was neither his muscly figure nor his stunning face that left Tony breathless and stupid. It was something else; it shone in Rogers’ eyes like sunlight on sapphire, gleamed on the very glow of his porcelain skin.

 

Close to him, Rogers was a sensual force, as if he exuded some elemental alpha temptation that was directed at Tony and Tony alone.

 

Worse, Tony was stunned by Roger’s alpha smell that his breath come out short, never had he met an alpha with such strong pheromone, washing over him in a wave of desire. Rogers practically screamed alpha hormones. The serum must had strengthen Roger’s smell just as it made Rogers beyond the alpha-stage

 

The thought of PEPPER startled him out of his reverie. FUCK! Shame spreading across his vein so venomous it's like a parasite or a disease, how could he let him-self sway when he already had Pepper?! NO, he would be damn if he gives in to this! He was BETTER THAN HOWARD, he wasn’t a damn cheater. Being tempted this much with just sight and smell made him furious with Steve and HIMSELF.

 

Tony tried to exert the cold control that he usually did when managing his big company. Right now he needed to be Tony Stark, the businessman - shrewd, a predator and above all ruthless. He did his best to ignore the bond railing against him…

 

Tony looked up at Rogers-who was reaching out to him- with contempt spread thick across his features. Rogers had no right to make him feels like this, not now, not when he could see himself spending the rest of his life with an alpha as special as Pepper. 

 

OH GOD; Tony’s heart beating fast at the fiery intensity he encountered in Roger’s eyes- so strong and bright it resembled a fire burning in a black abyss. And that passion was being directed at him. It was concentrated to fill those eyes when they stared at him, he could felt his face heated up and his heart was thumping distinctly faster.

 

The way Rogers was looking at him right now was alien, too much, undeserving, and he didn't understand nor… did he wanted it. ‘If he know how broken, fuck up I am…’ his mind supplied…

 

NO, calm down. He just need to squash it before it grows and fester… he must squash it. Unlike Howard, he wasn’t Icarus and he would never let Rogers be his sun. He settled into his mask of cold, disdain…

 

Iron man coolly, studying and assessing Captain America's body, mentally dissecting him and dismissing him all at the same time. 

 

Rogers disconcerting intense eyes remain on him, it seemed like it would burn him.

 

He had finally met with the object of Howard obsession and still don’t understand why Howard had been so obsessed in finding Captain fucking America under the ice. Was Howard this narcissistic about his creation, it mostly Erskine’s formula that did the work with Captain America

 

This was the man his father kept yapping about until his ears hurt from hearing all about captain America and his ‘perfectness’ that he had wanted to punch something.

 

Rogers hadn’t been better than him.The man was an excellent fighter he will give him that much, but from where Ironman was standing, Captain America was very underwhelming. 

 

Who cared if Super soldiers were like a drop of water in the middle of the desert when his power-set had him totally outclassed by most super-heroes and super-villains. 

 

Captain America was an excellent fighter with low level of superhuman strength, senses, healing ability, immunity to poison, stamina, speed and an obsolete vibranium shield, but not much else. 

 

Tony’s armour had all sorts of weapons and absolutely dominates in ranged combat; with the added bonus of aerial combat He would have Captain America on the ground before he even took a hit! 

 

And they really should improve Roger's uniform, it looked kind of dumb. He ignored the fact Rogers wear it really, really well. Just how much protection did it gave him anyway-Tony bet he could made one 10 times better… not that he cared about Rogers safety of course-and who wore bright blue and enjoy having a giant star in the middle of his chest for people to target! Did Captain ‘perfect’ lacking brain cells or had latent suicidal tendencies… The last thought sent a wave of panic through him… No Rogers must had serious lack of self-preservation instinct…

 

While doing super-heroism, such uniform would make it difficult for camouflage-shut up J-he could use bright red armor because he was awesome and didn’t need camouflaging. Beside Tony painted the armor bright fucking red so it screamed ‘here shoot at me not the innocent people around me,’ and stylish. After all if the villain busy shooting at him more innocent would survive. Rogers on the other hand just wanted to show-of!!

 

Rogers must had a giant star in the middle of his chest caused he was too proud of his serum healing factor or something equally as stupid. Unlike Rhodey many male alphas was too proud for their own good, Rhodey would never paint a giant star in the middle of his armor’s chest no matter how tough Tony made it.

 

This was his father’s greatest creation, the perfect soldier his father praised to heaven and back? To think Howard abandoned his own soul-mate; treated his family worse than dirt for this!

 

This guy was a joke! Sure he was muscled and very handsome, but Tony Stark can easily find a better looking men if he want to...Hell, he used to date supermodels and famous starlets. Of course, none of them could ever compare to Pepper who has it all; beauty, brain, passion, compassion, and patience…lots of it. Rogers is Underwhelming indeed!

 

One of thing his past had taught him is how slice people with the edge of his tongue, gouge into you with his intelligence and drop you with a glance…Just like his parent…

 

No matter how progressive Howard said Rogers was, he was still a 1940 male alpha and there was no way an ultimate alpha would ever take the lying down if being riled up by a mere Omega especially one who would be in his team and didn’t even made the team the first cut.

 

Just like any high level alpha Rogers would aggressively show his dominant and true color by trying to beat the shit out of Tony, and of course Tony would fight back and kick his ass thus step all over Roger’s big alpha ego. Rogers would realize what a bad match they are, problem solves!

 

It was a shame that Tony would get kick out of the Avengers boyband after this all over, but at least he didn’t have to see Rogers’ face again. And maybe, just maybe if Rogers reject the bond too, the bond between them will truly be severs. He ignored the ache he felt at the thought.

 

Part of Tony arching to prove Howard was wrong about Captain fucking perfect, that Rogers was just as pigheaded as most male alpha Tony had the displeasure of knowing- blinded by ego, sexist, controlling and treated and Omega like a possession instead of a living, breathing person

 

By the end of the day Rogers would hate him so much he wouldn’t even look at him let alone admit to any kind of soul-bond then Tony would be FREE to happily continue with Pepper. 

 

He ignored the voice of reason in his head and press on. He was doing them both a favor, not ending up like Howard and Maria blasted marriage! Pepper was amazing and loyal, she was safe!

 

“No” a single syllable crusted with ice around the edges. “I don't think so, Captain; you're not getting anything from me," and watched some of the joy in Rogers' face seeped out. “You see, I am not interested in a relic especially if it is my father’s hand me down”

 

Vaguely, Tony noticed Romanoff in the driver seat. A tiny frown on her face instead of that coolly appraising expression she favored; it only safe to assume that shield knew. Damn, he would need to bribe Fury to keep Shield’s mouth shut…he must made sure Pepper never ever found out or she would leave thinking Captain America was the best thing ever for him!

 

“I've heard a lot about you from Howard,” He arched his eyebrow when Steve's face brightened at the mention of Howard Stark. “Howard praised you to heaven and back,” Tony's voice turned mocking. “The way I sees it he must be senile, wasting all his time and money looking for a superhero of your standard”

 

Steve felt a surge of anger that he wrestled down quickly. "Howard is a great friend," he said instead, carefully even.

 

Tony ignored him and laughed mockingly. “You era of glory is long over Capsicle, most superhero and super-villain nowadays totally outclass you. You are useless, nothing but a smudge in history book” he continued meanly, dashing Steve’s fragile hope that his soul-mate wasn’t like what he seen in the footage

 

“But I suppose you don’t know that. You might have missed a couple things, you know, during your time as a Capsicle” Tony spat acidly , ignoring the voice of reason in his head telling him to stop, just fucking stop!.

 

It was confusing and hurtful for Steve that his own soul-mate was digging into his still bleeding wound. Captain America looked at Iron Man, great wrenching pain in his heart. This was his soul-mate? How could Tony be so outright callous about his time under the ice?

 

How could someone as smart as Tony Stark rejected something so sacred and wonderful …wasn’t soul-bond what everyone wanted

 

“Look like that super serum doesn’t enhance your mind. A little slow there, huh, buddy?”

 

Tony Stark was just as impudent he was shown in the footage. Steve’s despair turn into not a little rage. This burst of anger that flared through him terrified him, and it took effort to keep it under control.

 

Tony blinked and then, huh, Steve was right in Tony’s face, his eyes spitting fire and his mouth was set in a moue (pout) of displeasure. Power. Danger. Control. A triumvirate visible in the lines of the man's body and the set of his shoulders: bold and dominant. “Impudence” he said in tone so dangerous that even Tony felt a spike of fear wrapped around the base of his spine, the sudden urge to bare his neck and do everything he could to calm the alpha down, was new. He absolutely hated it!

 

But Tony being Tony only faltered for about a second before glared daggers and smiled challenging at him. “MAKE ME”

 

Tony grunted when Steve's fist connects with his face. Wiping the blood away, with the palm of his hand. The guy’s punch barely touched his skin, and Tony felt his hackles rise, Rogers should have been angrier than this!

 

“What; that all you got? Weak, Rogers” Tony smirked tauntingly even as the corner of his lip bleed. “Then again, you must be all rusty from being Capsicle!” Hit me again; show me your true color. 

 

He believed Rogers would start showing him his superiority and try beating him into submission. 

 

Instead Rogers glared; even as he glared he looked thoughtful. Tony didn’t know what the other man saw, but apparently Rogers decided that Tony wasn’t worth his time and back of.

 

Tony didn’t say anything more but he kept looking at him like Steve was the punch-line to a joke only he could hear; there was anger and hatred in those beautiful, intense eyes.

 

A hollow ache opening in Steve’s stomach. He felt completely empty and bereft!

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: An alpha instinct toward their soulmate is stronger than Omega since their instinct is to protect their mate while an Omega instinct is more toward their children so I can see the bond affected Steve more than Tony…not to mention Tony has been rejecting the bond since he is 8 so it affect it strength
> 
>  
> 
> The one with Rhodey would never paint a giant star in the middle of his armor’s chest is a joke since he did in Iron man 3
> 
>  
> 
> Bogart: A reference to Harry Potter meaning a creature who can turn into what you are most afraid of, Steve is Tony’s Bogart since he belief this bond will only bring him pain and more pain.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not saying Tony is way better than Steve, Steve true greatness is his heart/moral value and belief and his tactical mind not his set of power…
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry Tony was harsh but to be fair a lot of his hurt was cause by Obie and Howard and they are both alphas. And Obie is a high level Alpha-and in this universe the more high level the alpha was the more they usually sought to be top dog. Not that being Alphas are bad-Tony just had bad luck with relationships and sometime friends ex Tiberius. 
> 
>  
> 
> In fact Alphas is generally highly competitive which make them successful in anything they put their mind into…they also have leadership qualities and protective of their mate.
> 
>  
> 
> But in Tony POV, there is no way he would let freaking male Alphas on their powers trip try to remind Tony of his place-and he just assume Steve would want to since he is an ultimate Alpha and from 1940 century. 
> 
>  
> 
> And I imagine with Tony luck with relationship he has been hurt deeply by alpha before-I mean with his wealth and company of course they will be some female /male alpha who would try to conquer the untamable Tony Stark and try to “break him” or make him fall deeply in love before stealing his invention’s blue print.
> 
>  
> 
> Pepper and Rhodey are positive alphas in Tony lives. But Pepper is female. Female Alphas usually calmer and more restrains.
> 
>  
> 
> Rhodey is male and totally great guy, but he isn’t from 1940 century where the sexual caste discrimination is high and isn’t a high level alpha.
> 
>  
> 
> Funfact about the movie: Remember the scene in the helicopter with Tony and Steve before Thor come. Movie Tony was clearly trying to impress Steve based on the interview from Joss Whedon and RDJ.
> 
>  
> 
> I think Tony seems to be the kind of socially awkward person who can talk to women but doesn't know how to do that around men. 
> 
>  
> 
> He also admired and complimented Thor on that arm touching scene based on the behind the scene shots. As of today, men generally don't compliment other men's physical prowess or they'll be thought of as gay. Tony probably still has that hang-up.
> 
>  
> 
> One fan said Tony is like a baby goat who keeps trying to make friends with puppy Steve by head-butting him, but Steve does not understand that that is how goats show affection.


	9. Thor

A mask-less Captain America and helmetless Iron Man stood in the back keeping an eye on their captive while Black Widow flied the Quinjet.

 

Steve still felt uneasy by how easily Loki had surrendered. 

 

Tony had stopped looking at him like he was the brunt of the joke, but the silence plagued them was brittle. The plane ride seemed so long, even though Steve’s logic told him it hadn’t been that long. He couldn’t stand it anymore “I don't like it." Steve hissed under his breath to get rid of the brittle silence period.

 

That earned him a glance and an eye-brow raise. “I don’t like it,” Steve repeated, casting a look at their prisoner. Loki had been tied up and cuffed to his seat

 

"You mean Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked pointedly, his eyes sliding to the quiet villain. As much as he hated to admit it, Rogers was right, it had been too easy. He wasn’t a pessimist but usually he was never this lucky.

 

More references he didn't understand but he ignored it. “I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop,”

 

A pealing clap of thunder streaked the sky, flashing blue light through the small space followed by the heavy rumbling of thunder.

 

Steve could hear Natasha cursed from the pilot's seat. It seemed like their good luck hadn't lasted long.

 

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha muttered uneasily, her crimson tresses whipped around her face as she scanned the sky. It had gone from peaceful to violent in seconds. 

 

A pealing clap of thunder echoed through the hull, startled Loki and the two heroes at the suddenness of it. 

 

Steve shoved his uneasy thoughts aside. As Loki stared out the window intently, the blond discerned the nervous villain who had been calm and quiet before the thunder. It was as if the thunder agitated him, "What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" he nettled.

 

Loki clenched his hands into fists on his lap. "I'm not overly fond of what follows," he answered while lifting his gaze to scan the roof of the plane as if he expected something to falls through it. 

 

Steve and Tony instinctively met each other’s gaze. Looking at Tony, with all of his being focused on him, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. 

 

The protectiveness he saw in Rogers’ eyes caused a deep burning happiness, in the deeps of his body. He mentally kicked himself. ‘NO, STOP IT, Rogers just stuck in his 1940 century mentality thinking Omega was the weaker vessel, and in need of a big, manly alpha protection. Fuck that! I am Iron Man; I don’t need Rogers’s twisted gallantry,’ His traitorous heart still beating like a jackhammer.

 

The alarms blared as the storm started picking up. Only a moment later the plane shook as a heavy thump smashed onto the ship from above their heads.

 

The three occupants of the plane quickly scanned the roof above them in alarm. Tony quickly retrieved his helmet before yanking it on and locking it in place.

 

Steve pulled on his cowl before slapping on his helmet. 

 

Iron Man pushed the button that opened the hatch and marched toward it, he wasn’t sure of the threat outside but he was ready to fight. “Wait. What are you doing?!” Steve called to him in alarms. Tony ignored him and headed towards the opening hatch. Steve quickly followed suit.

 

Another thump, a giant man with long wind-blown blonde hair and holding a hammer landed onto the opening hatch and stormed inside. Tony quickly recognized him from the archives SHIELD had shown him. Loki’s brother, Thor also known as the god of thunder and strength of Norse mythology. 

 

Thor however only had his eyes on his brother-whose eyes widened in fear at the sight of the Thunderer and made a sound of distress. Thor’s face is so calm it scared the Trickster; no doubt it was the calm before the storm. 

 

Tony stepped forward to engage but barely got the chance to try punching Thor. The man’s face suddenly turned vicious and swung the hammer onto his face plate hard, blowing Iron Man backward. Tony landing directly on top of Steve as the two of them collapsed to the floor 

.   
Steve saw it coming and tried to shield himself for the impact, but the heaviness of the armor made him crumpled down to the floor anyway.

 

Thor quickly grabbed Loki roughly by his collar, forcing him to stand. His hand grabbed Loki’s neck but as he looked at his brother, his gripped loosen a little. He looked at the stormy sky outside and dragged Loki, jumping out the plane with him

 

Steve angrily pushed at his reckless soulmate. 

 

By the time Iron Man got to his feet, their prisoner had disappeared into the clouds with the blonde man "Now there's that guy,"

 

Watching them from the driver’s seat. "Is that another Asgardian?" Natasha called over the sound of thunder outside. She hadn't gotten a good look at their intruder.

 

Steve hopped to his feet, asking, "You think that guy's a friendly?"

 

"It doesn't matter," Tony growled through his filter, frustrated. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

 

"Tony, we need a plan of attack!" Steve shouted with a hard edge to it as his soul-mate started for the end of the plane.

 

"I have a plan," Tony said back, paused momentary to glance at Steve over his shoulder "Attack,” 

 

"Tony, wait!"

 

Iron Man repulsor blasted out of the moving machine and into the cold night air. He grinned at the sound of Captain America swearing behind him before dipping down the sky 

 

Steve curse, he couldn’t see any sign of his soulmate but a stream of fire in the dark sky. Every fibre of his being screamed at him to go after Tony 

 

Natasha “I'd sit this one out, Cap,”

 

Steve grabbed one of the parachutes lying around and put it on the parachute in record time. “I don't see how I can,” More than getting back the Tesseract, every fibre of his being wanted to protect Tony. He felt like he could burn the world down to protect the other and it scared him!

 

There was a hint of worry in her voice, “These guys come from legend. They're basically gods,” 

 

But Steve wasn’t listening anymore. He hastily grabbed his shield and dashed towards the hatch. He leaped out of the Quinjet after his wayward Twin-soul. Now why did this felt like a deja-vu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a deja-vu because Tony had been recause in every lifetime and Steve had try to keep him as safe as possible in every lifetime. Poor guy, a reckless Omega like Tony is hard for his mate but luckily Steve can handle it!


	10. LOki Thor argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter and the next one is difficult to me so I had a co-writer to help me with writing them. Kathryn, my best friend is a great writer (she doesn’t have an Ao3 account so I will credit her here
> 
>  
> 
> I had been told that my tense is horrible so seriously in need for a beta. I regret losing the last one. Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> I need to know, so please tell me in 0-10 how much point did this story get

Thor kept his hands clenched in Loki's robes as they flew to a rocky outcrop, slamming the raven-haired man to the ground as they landed in the dust. Loki groaned, laughing softly as he sat up on his elbows. 

 

"Where is the tesseract?," Thor demanded, looking down at Loki with a heavy frown.

 

"I missed you too," Loki grinned, shaking his head. Thor huffed at that response

 

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?," He said, voice taking on his anger.

 

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much energy did the All-father had to muster for the Bifrost to conjure you here, your precious Earth?,” Loki asked, stalling and changing the subject. 

 

Thor dragged Loki to his feet, stepping closer, looking his brother over, “I thought you were dead,” his eyes glistened with tears.

 

Loki’s held Thor gaze, his eyes unreadable “Did you mourn?,” Loki asked, almost mocking and goading Thor.

 

“We all did,” eyes grimed, he cradled Loki’s neck gently, lovingly while his other hand on his brother’s shoulder willing his younger brother to understand. “Our father...,” 

 

Loki raised his hand in gesture to silence him, his voice was icy but there was sadness in his features “YOUR. FATHER,” 

 

Thor looked like he had been punch in the gut. Loki turned, strode a few feet away from Thor, holding his arching back. “He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows at the thunder god. 

 

Thor followed, his anger rose again.

 

"We were raised together, played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked a little hurt.

 

Part of Loki felt relief because he thought Thor would despise him when he found out his true heritage. He should have known that his single minded, witless oaf of a brother would surprise him. A bigger part of him however…

 

Loki turned to confront his brother, his expression as cold as ice. As always Thor had the rose-tinted view, from the top of the hierarchy it all looked glorious. Loki's bitter real view was a little different to that.

 

"I remember a shadow…,” his eyes pained. “Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!" Loki replied, raising his voice at the last words. 

 

Thor shook his head, dismissing Loki's speech. "You would take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?” 

 

Loki looked so shock to be told that. He just bared his reasons why he was hurt to the oaf and the best Thor could give him back was "imagined slights"?! 

 

Thor strode towards the trickster. “No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki," Thor snapped.

 

Loki just laughed raucously at him.

 

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that?! The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?," Loki asked, looking at his former companion. 

 

Loki was just like the old him, thirst for power, for war. Thor sounded sad “You think yourself above them?”

 

Loki blinked, his eye-brows curled “Well, yes,” he said it like it was obvious and Thor was stupid for even asking 

 

Thor shook his head, almost wanted to laugh at how naïve his brother still was. "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill," Thor replied. That seemed to hit a nerve. Loki turned, snarled and spanned around to him. 

 

Loki shoved him viciously, strode forward and looking at the dark sky. "I've seen worlds you've never known about, and I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it-,”

 

Thor cut across Loki at that, frowning. "Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?" Thor mocked, honestly curious. 

 

Loki scowled. "I am king," He shouted in response.

 

"Not here," Thor shouted back, shoving Loki backwards. "You give up the tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream. Come home," Thor's voice softened at the end, pleading to his brother. 

 

It was like all the weight lifted off his shoulders because Thor still pleaded him to "come home," after all he had done. It was sheer relief of still being accepted by Thor despite his mess. For a second Loki almost broke down, his eyes brimming with tears briefly but then he snapped himself out of it. NO, Thor only said that because he wanted the Tesseract. He was a liar just like Odin.

 

He blinked, then broke into a grin as if to hide his pain but failed to prevent a single tear falling from a corner of his eyes “... I don't have it,” 

 

Angry, Thor swung and raised his hammer, brandishing it threateningly. 

 

"You need the cube to send me home, but I've sent it off I know not where." Loki continued, almost smiling gleefully.

 

Thor growled, squared up to Loki and stepped closer. “You listen well, brother! I...,” He started, before he was tackled by a fast-flying man in a metal suit, taking him far away from Loki. 

 

"I'm listening..." Loki snorted, smiling cheekily as he looked into the distance for Thor.


	11. fight thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Kathyn co-write chapter and 11 with me. She doesn't have an AO3 account so I am credit her here

Jarvis traced the two aliens in no time. The moment he seen the two figures, he didn't hesitate to hurtle down and tackled the blonde god right off the cliff in mid-flight. Grabbing him by the neck, Tony carried him to a clearing. 

 

The blonde hit the ground hard, sand spewing to the air. Thor rolled over several times before staggered to his feet. Tony raised his face plate

 

The god-like alien glared daggers at him “Do not touch me again!” he thundered in a menacing alpha tone. Such command from such high level and god-like alpha would had work on any other Omega but not Tony, he was a total Dom 

 

“Then don’t take my stuff,” he replied patronizingly. 

 

"You have no idea of the forces with which you are tangling with!" The blonde growled, his temper rising.

 

The Omega sighed, he was getting down right irritated hence he looked around before retorted mockingly. “Erm…Shakespeare in the park?” 

 

Thor’s jaw twitched. Tony continued “Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes?” he gestured at Thor’s clothes to emphasis. 

 

Taken reigned over his temper. “This is beyond you, Metal Man,” Thor said slowly as if talking to a slow child and it grated Tony. “Loki will face Asgardian’s justice,” His voice hard as iron.

 

“He gives up the Cube and he's all yours. Until then,” Tony said, flipping his mask down to show he meant business. “Stay out of my way,” he turned his back and strode away, grumbling under his breath as he went “Tourist,” 

 

Thor snarled at that, flinging his Mjolnir rapidly .Tony’s turned around swiftly. The hammer soared towards Tony’s chest and shunting him a few feet backwards into a tree with a loud crash before he even had time to do anything.

 

Wincing at the impact and the large splintering noise, Tony quickly checked on his status. His sensors had taken quite the beating. Jarvis specs became blurry for a moment before it recovered.

 

“Okay,” Tony voice and eyes steeled with determination, he would show the Asgardian not to mess with Iron Man!

 

Thor’s hammer soared into his grab. Loki watching them fought each other with a big grin on his face. Thor sensed his brother’s eyes on him and their eyes met. Impatient ran through the thunderer, he was going to end this fight as soon as possible!

 

Tony groaned and rolled onto his side, staggered to his feet. 

 

Thor glared, smirking darkly as he swung his hammer round to gain traction. Before it could build momentum Tony shot a blast into the Asgardian's chest with a relatively weak repulsor blast. He didn’t want to seriously hurt/kill the Alien prince and started an intergalactic.

 

Then Iron Man charged at the Alien. Leaped like a feral cat and kicked him hard through a tree, sending him flying. Thor fell back with a grunt, dropping Mjolnir as he landed.

 

Summoned his fallen hammer, Thor quickly climbed to his feet and thrust the hammer to the sky. Pealing clap of thunders streaked the sky and a wild storm brewed about them. Thor drew the lightning towards his hammer. With a grunt, he channeled the electronic bolts on Tony before he could swerves out the way, trying to override his power.

 

Iron Man flinched and stumbled back, as the bolts hit his chest plate and engulfing his upper torso in a case of light and heat and crackling electricity strong enough to damage the suit. 

 

He raised his right arm over his chest, shielded the arc reactor just. Sure his arm would bruise from the impact.

 

Wincing from the pain Tony quickly focused his eyes on his armor’s specs to surveys the damage.

 

Thank goodness, Tony thought, he had adapted his suit to absorb electricity after his fight with whiplash.

 

Unfortunately for Thor, JARVIS’s synthetic voice spoke out and Tony found out that the lightning had powered up his suit up to 400%. “Well, would you look at that,” Tony was proud of his work.

 

He used the power surge to launched repulsor blasts from both his arms and chest-plate, sending the blond alien flying.

 

Thor dropped into a somersault, catching himself during his fall and landed on his feet. 

 

As if in synchronization, both of them launched toward each other, crashing with a screech of metal and rush of wind at the center of the arch they had created. Then they spiraled through the air, wrestling at the time as trying to control their flight back down. Tony elbowed and smashed Thor into the side of a mountain. Thor leaped off the mountain and took Tony with him, smashed down into a few trees before they both hit the ground hard, rolling over several times. Loki started chuckling at the sight.

 

Iron Man yanked Thor right up. The blond hit Tony in his face, trying to knock off the iron man mask

 

Tony tried to overpower Thor's strong punches, only served to get his wrists ensnared in his stronger grip. The blond squeezed hard around Iron Man’s left arm and buckling the shapes and electrics inside. 

 

Tony quickly blasted him with a relatively weak repulsor blast to his right temple causing Thor to fall back, losing his stance. Then he head-butted Thor with his gold-titanium alloy helmet only to got head-butt back and sent across the forest.

 

Rolled back onto his feet, he launched himself toward Thor, grabbed him by the arm and cape and swung him into another tree. 

 

They both fought with their fists again. Tony swung and missed. Thor overpowered Tony, punched his back and almost knock the human to his knees. He lifted Tony off his feet, swung him up and slammed him down into the dirt. Thor kept beating on him as he was down, pummeled him hard. 

 

Thor summoned back Mjolnir to his hand. Just as he’s about to smashed Iron man with the hammer, Tony powered up his hand thrusters and SKID across the ground to the air, escaped from the hit and tripping Thor over.

 

Before Thor could stand up properly, Tony launched himself toward him and punched his head. Thor stood, facing Iron Man. He snarled into Thor's face, raised his fists and getting in a hit as Thor raised his hammer 

 

Before any more could happens, Tony heard Steve voice and a flat disk of metal ricocheted off both their chests and back to the captain who stood on top of a tree above them. 

 

Captain America reflexively caught his shield and strapped it tight to his arm "That's enough!" the Captain ordered, glared daggers at the god-like alien, reigning in his anger at the Alien for hurting his mate. As much he wanted to beat the other Alpha down, he knew he needed to handle this calmly to avoid an inter-galactic war

 

With their eyes still on him, he leapt down, and landed not a few feet from the pair. Tony watched as Rogers and Thor stared at each other like gunslingers. Steve begin “Now, I don't know what you planned on doing here-"

 

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" the Asgardian cut him off abruptly, still outraged by their interference.

 

"Then prove it," Steve urged in an infuriatingly calm voice "Put that hammer down,"

 

"You want me to put the HAMMER DOWN?" the Thunderer growled and Tony knew what will come.

 

“Uh... yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hamme-” he was cut off when Thor used his full body swing and thrusted his hammer into his chest, slapping Tony onto his ass 

 

Steve surged forward as if to go after him, "Tony!"

 

With an angry shouts Thor swung his hammer and leapt high into the air, ready to smash Steve with Mjolnirs. 

 

Cap raised the shield just in time, gritted his teeth at the impact, letting the hammer's hit vibrated but defused the power. The kinetic energy was immense; the clearing filled with a blinding light and a heavy shock-wave that blown of everything standing within a mile and Thor of the ground. 

 

‘Holy shit,' Tony thought, startled to see the god flat on his back, knocked down by his own power. He refused to be amaze by Rogers

 

Grateful that he got away with just a hot ache in his arm from the force, Steve slowly got to his feet, panting slightly. He faced the two. "Are we done here?" 

 

The hammer-wielding man looked around, realized he would've killed the man in blue spandex if he hadn't blocked in time. He immediately looked ashamed and nodded in agreement, to stands down.


	12. Tony meet Bruce

After what seemed like a long flight, they finally arrived at the Helicarrier. Not wanting to be in Rogers’ presence longer than necessary Tony quickly made his way to the cargo. 

 

Steve’s eyes followed the brunet, his mouth in a tight line before he sighed and set his shield against a wall and walked out.

 

XXX

He and Coulson walked toward the bridge, he could feel Roger’s presence in the control room. Decided on playing it cool, he asked Coulson about his love life, tried to focus on their talk rather than the pull. 

 

Coulson’s knowing eyes showed that he knew exactly what Tony was doing and the brunet cursed inwardly. Coulson was informed, he was sent to get him after all. He was lucky the guy didn’t say anything to Pepper. The thought of what Fury would ask to keep quiet about this… make him shuddered… he couldn’t see himself having a break in the near future. Damn, that baldy.

 

Looking at how tensed Tony was the Agent humored him. “There is someone,” his mouth quirked a little. “She is a cellist,”

XXX

 

He could hear the sound of Rogers and the others talking. 

 

"Look, it's not that hard," Tony insisted, ignored the sound of Roger’s voice and his Alpha pheromone that called out to him like a siren call.

 

Thor's and Natasha’s voice and scent were also easy to pinpoint. He liked the god-like alien. Thor was very interesting and intriguing. Natasha was on his shit list as the rest of Shield-excluding Coulson for saving Pepper. She injected him in the neck with something against his will even if it was to save his life. 

 

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, What do they need Iridium for?" A new voice said, the tone soft, calm and a little insecure… Dr. Banner.

 

At least, he wasn’t the only one doing the homework. Let’s see how smart the famous Dr. Banner is in person.

 

Steve could smelt Tony even before his sudden entrance. Tony presence was like a lodestone magnetizing all his blood, drawing his soul toward him. Tony looked dashing, Steve’s heartbeat erratic. He got up out of his chair. His eyes followed Tony as he strolled into the room like he owns the place in his ironed and neat suit 

 

His stomach tightened as he could felt Roger’s attention in the soles of his feet, the very air that he breathed, in his bone. He hated that he had to put an effort not to spare a glance or a glare at the super-soldier. Tony being Tony, it only took him a second before once again exerted his cold control, his mask of arrogance and security firmly back in place. He would show Roger’s how little control the bond had over him!

 

He could felt Phil’s gaze on him too as if to gauge his reaction to Rogers in close proximity.

 

"Stabilizing material," Before Tony continued, he turned to Agent Coulson and whispered "Listen to me, pick a weekend, I'll fly you to Portland. Keep the love alive," 

 

He felt proud at the note of surprise in Coulson’s gaze at how good Tony was at acting. Fake it till you make it, was one of his mottoes. Though this wasn’t entirely an act as he could tell how much Coulson wanted to visit his cellist ‘friend’. 

 

“Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD,” Quickly scanned the room for people’s reaction. His dramatic flair seemed to work per-usual though Natasha looked unimpressed, Banner looked slightly wary and Thor mostly listened with rudimentary interest. He wondered how smart Thor was for someone from superior tech-planet.

 

He needed to tone it up, kept them in the dark. 

 

Patted Thor on his bicep with a smirk and walked past him. "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing," 

 

Tony had reached the monitors, without sparing a single glance at the super-soldier and it angered Steve. Tony looked at the monitors.

 

How could Tony ignore him when Steve was acutely aware of him? His expression, his shape, his scent. They were Twin-soul, Tony had to feel their bond so why only Steve seemed affected.

 

“Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants,” in one swift movement, he placed his special button sized section of JARVIS under Fury’s desk, to start hunting the files he really needs. He looked back to Bruce “Something to… kick-start the cube,”

 

Tried lightening the mood, he turned to the crew and called “Raise the mizzenmast! Jib the topsails!” It didn’t work as he had thirty pairs of reproachful eyes turns on him. Pointing to the corner he called out, “That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn’t notice. But we did,” Again with the reproachful look, was all Shield Agents didn’t have a sense of humor.

 

He walked closer to the screens, scrunched his brow before covered one eye for a moment and raised his eyebrows.

 

“How does Fury even see these?” he asked with a slight tone of incredulity.

 

"He turns," Maria Hill informed him icily. 

 

"Sounds exhausting," Tony said, tapped the screen.

 

“The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick starts the cube,” he noted the puzzle looks he was getting out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Hill looked at him skeptically. “When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?”

 

Tony Stark “Last night,” Hill raised her eyebrows. 

 

“The packet, Selvig’s notes, theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” 

 

Hill looked distinctly more irritated than before. Suppressing a huff, Tony moved the conversation back to its original topic.

 

Steve desperately tried to catch on with Tony’s science talk, wanted to help and showed Tony that he wasn't useless. It was like the Omega was talking in a different language and half what Tony said went over his head. He felt like an idiot and even more 'out of time.' He registered that Loki needed a power source.  
.

“Does Loki need a specific kind power source?” Steve desperately needed Tony attention.

 

"He’s got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Bruce explained before Tony could answer and Steve resented him a little for it.

 

Steve could hear the smile in Tony’s voice as he finished Bruce’s sentence. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," 

 

He and Doctor Banner seemed in sync and it grated on Steve’s nerve. 

 

"Well, if he could do that," Banner continued. "He could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet,"

 

“Finally, someone who speaks English!” To actually talk to someone without dumbing down any explanation was perfect.

 

Steve felt jealousy curdling in him as Tony couldn't stop him-self from grinning and waltzed towards Dr. Banner. 

 

Steve’s face looked like he'd swallowed something unpleasant as Tony shook Bruce's hand vigorously. A glimmered in their eyes shone as the mutual respect for each other shown. “Is that what just happened?” 

 

Tony already admired Banner’s work, and he liked the man the instant he had a sniff of the beta’s clean smell. Bruce smell of citrus and green leaves, warm spice, a base note of cedar and sycamore. Mid-level Beta like Jarvis, usually the safest and surest of any pack.

 

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner,” Tony said, as seriously as he’s capable, "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled," He grinned. 

 

Bruce fought a smile. He had managed to impress Tony Stark, one of the five smartest minds on the planet 

 

"Uh, thanks?" Bruce took the hand nervously but gave it a firm shake. To his surprise, he felt Stark's pulse calm and collected under his hand. Stark didn't know about the Other Guy, there was no way anyone wasn't afraid of the Hulk. Steve was thinking the same thing 

 

"And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster," The gleamed of interest so evident in his eyes.

 

It was refreshing as it was surprising for Bruce to finally have someone brought it up without even a flicker of hesitation. He could feel the other guy preened in the back of his mind. With what he used to read about Tony Stark he wondered if it was just childish curiosity and penchant for trouble. Even Betty couldn’t be fearless of him. She simply abled to look passed her fear. 

 

Steve was appalled that his soul-mate just poked at a sleeping dragon or in this case, sleeping green rage monster. Couldn't he, at least, kept his lips zipped around Bruce Banner?! Instead, Tony just have to be a total asshole and poked his big fat stick into a wound that was damned tender without caring how much it hurt the guy! Steve wanted to yell at him to keep his mouth shut but he had a feeling Tony would just laugh in his face and carried on.

 

"Thanks," Bruce muttered, felt some of the pressure he feels shifted. Tony smiled as he saw the beta relax a little. 

 

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him,” Fury said sternly to Stark as he walked in.

 

Steve Rogers “Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon,”

 

Fury replied scathingly “I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys,”

 

Thor creased his brow in confusion. “Monkeys? I do not understand”

 

Steve was so out of his depth that it was a genuine excitement and relief when he understood something again. He jumped on the occasion to shine and piped up he understood Fury’s flying monkey Wizard of Oz reference with an enthusiasm that Tony had to tell himself ‘Rogers absolutely isn’t adorable,’. 

 

Then Steve realized child-like excitement at proving that he still knew something about America wasn’t a great facilitator of conversation and was glad he didn't see Tony's reaction to this. “I understood that reference,” He said flatly, wanting to bang his stupid head into the wall.

 

A part of Tony wanted to roll his eyes at Roger’s ridiculousness, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He had said more than enough on the way here.

 

Tony looked at the green giant playfully. “Shall we play, Doctor?”

 

“This way, Mr. Stark” he replied. Bruce led him down a barren corridor, walked companionably by his side.

 

If there was anyone in this hovercraft he willing to trust even minutely, it was Dr. Banner. He didn’t trust Fury and his minions as far as he could throw them- and that included Spangles. Thor seemed like a good guy but he was Loki’s brother. So he would earn Banner trust and alliance.

 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Tony distrust Alpha especially male Alpha in general because of his bad experience. And he is not exactly fan of Omega either since during school and university rivalry for hierarchy among an Omega is common to get a better mate. And they resent Tony for being popular despite skipping many year because he is rich and a very high level Omega Causing him to be an outcast among fellow Omega while growing up. 
> 
>  
> 
> But I see him as liking beta in general because well, Jarvis and Happy is a beta and unlike other Omega, Bruce won’t see Tony as competition nor will he try to dominate him like some Alpha does in Tony’s past. So Tony has a liking for Beta and Bruce being mid-level Beta like Jarvis and an awesome scientist to boot make him like him instantly much to Steve displeasure
> 
>  
> 
> In my mind: Natasha disguise her-self as a high level beta (near alpha enough to attract the Omega in Tony but Beta enough to made Tony less wary of her) in iron man 2 because Tony is less wary around beta and had more female beta lover than Omega or alpha-especially the male one. 
> 
>  
> 
> It also explain Steve jealousy as Tony Stark had history of dating man, woman of every caste especially beta. Pepper is special case since she is less territorial, a lot more understanding, and had care and work for Tony for years


	13. Help bruce accept himself

As much as Steve disliked it, he couldn't bear being separated from his soul-mate so soon when they were in the same vicinity, it was like withdrawal from a drug.

 

Before he even realized it, he found himself heading to the lab Tony working in. The other man made his blood boil with rage, but he also made him wants, made him feel alive again. He needed to see what the other half of his soul was up to. He wanted to be near Tony. 

 

Nearing the lab, he stopped at the sight of the Billionaire Tony Stark and Dr. Banner interaction. Tony had exchanged his expensive suit for a pair of old jeans and a faded Black Sabbath shirt. 

 

More surprisingly, instead of walking on eggshells around Dr. Banner like the rest of them, Tony was smiling warmly at the other scientist, laughing, inviting him to his home. He never thought Tony could be so, nice, and friendly, and it pissed Steve to no end that he wasn't like that to Steve at all. 

 

How could the shy and visibly uncomfortable Dr. Banner seemed perfectly fine and at ease around Tony after the man acted like an asshole by commenting on the 'green beast' problem without caring about Banner's feelings and how much it could hurt him?! It was ridiculous and Steve couldn't understand it.

 

He watched and listened jealously until Tony jabbed the guy who was capable of turning into the Hulk. He angrily stormed in to scold the irresponsible billionaire for putting himself and everyone else in danger. Just the thought of losing Tony so soon made his blood ran cold.

 

Soulmate or not, Steve wasn't going to tolerate this! However, Steve didn't realize that he was in for more surprises. 

 

________________________________________

 

Bruce ran a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation, safe in Tony's lab and under surveillance of Stark and himself. Bruce looked over at Tony. "The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process," He commented, frowning lightly. 

 

Tony tapped away at his computer screen, looked up at Bruce, "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops," 

 

Bruce chuckled softly at Tony's technological brilliance. Looking around the room in slight awe, Bruce murmured offhandedly "All I packed is a toothbrush," 

 

Tony walked over to Bruce's workstation, smiling at him. "You know, you should come by Stark tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's Candy Land," He offered, his voice hopeful.

 

"Thanks," Bruce smiled sadly before glanced away, unable to look at Tony. Tony frowned "But the last time I was in New York I kinda broke... Harlem" the guilt was thick in Bruce's voice, but it also as if Bruce was gauging his reaction. Like he was worried a mere reminder of what the Hulk had done would make Tony recoiled from him. In truth Bruce should be the one who recoiled from him, The Merchant of Death.

 

It deeply saddened him because he empathized but too well. "Bruce. It was Abomination that broke Harlem. I saw the footage. Who know how many more people would die if you hadn't stopped it? You're a hero, Bruce," 

 

Silence. He could see the other scientist didn't believe him.

 

He knew how it felt to have blood in your hands, to felt like a monster, only in Bruce's case it was never his fault. He shouldn't have to live with people corpses tied to him. 

 

Bruce had held himself off from everyone, not wanted to get close, both for the protection of other people and himself. He didn't saw what Tony clearly saw in him, something special and admirable. Tony saw someone who had a powerful, almost uncontrollable, internal drive yet was able to keep it in check. As a recovering alcoholic, Tony knew about learning to control yourself and how hard that could be. 

 

They're simpatico. Their powers came at a different kind of personal cost, but like Tony, Bruce was A GENIUS YET BROKEN IN MANY WAYS. TONY WANTED TO HELP HIM GAIN CONTROL OF THE HULK AND GET OUT OF THE SHADOWS.

 

The smaller man moved to the desk beside Tony's, tapped on the interactive screen, noted the information about the tesseract. Tony walked past him, eyes trained on Bruce and an idea formed. 

 

Feeling reckless, Tony subtly picked up an electric screwdriver and walked round the room towards where Dr. Banner was working on a steel worktop.

 

He breathed a laugh.

 

Seen how focus Bruce was on his work, he risked showing the electrified pointer he was holding as he gestured with his hands. "Well, I promise you a stress-free environment, no tension," Tony circled around Bruce. 

 

"No surprised," As he spoke he reached out to jab Bruce playfully on the side. Bruce yelped in pain, frowned and jerked back slightly away from Tony, but there was no sign of any green in them.  
. 

Vaguely ignored the bond and voice shouted 'Hey!' in an angry tone from his left, Tony just leaned in closer. Watching Banner with narrowed eyes to tests his reaction. No, he couldn't see ANY ESSENCE OF THE HULK.

 

The two scientists carried on staring at each other for a moment. "Nothing?" Tony asked despite already suspecting the answer. He figured that if the guy had enough control to go for, over a year, without incident in areas most people would stress out in, he would stay in control. 

 

Surprised by Tony's action, Bruce had to catch his breath for a moment before his lips curled into a big smile. At first he didn't really know how to react to Tony, wondered if it just childish curiosity to meet the 'other guy'. However Tony was comfortable enough around Bruce that he shocked him in a tiny room full of breakable things to show him that he trusted Bruce control unlike everyone else, unlike Bruce himself. 

 

To Tony Bruce wasn't a monster just a man, a genius man with the unique ability to turn into something much stronger. He was testing his boundary to figure out how Bruce worked and how in touch he was with the Hulk side of himself. It felt teasing and childish but so utterly human and he couldn't remember ever got to enjoy this with anyone since the Other Guy showed. 

 

But before Bruce could say anything about Tony's question, Captain America's outrage yelled interrupted them. 

 

Steve had watched the exchange, his frustration building. "Are you nuts?!" He shot Tony a furious glare. It frightened and angered him that Tony endangered everyone but even more so that his soul-mate had basically less self-preservation instincts than a moth!.

 

"Jury's out," Tony got that smirk on his face that Steve already started to hate. 

 

It took effort for him to tear his eyes away from Rogers even after barely a glance and turned to Bruce who was grinning quietly. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?" 

 

Tony ignoring him made Steve's hackles rise. 

 

Bruce could see the admiration in Tony's eyes. Tony Stark admired his control... It seemed surreal

 

To Steve's surprise Bruce was smiling, clearly enjoying Tony's attention. 

 

"What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony asked Bruce, the other scientist almost laugh.

 

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve was working out quite a temper and had to refrain from growling at Tony's attitude. He glared instead. If Tony cared to spare him a second glance, he would notice the scarily calm yet angry expression he wore.

 

The strong disapproval tone of the Alpha made his stomach churned. It irritated Tony, he was not going to let the bond or fucking Rogers told him what appropriate or not. 

 

Seriously did Rogers thought Tony didn't read Bruce's file, he spent hours over all the files even Roger's: energy read outs, incident reports, personnel evaluations, statistics, styles, aptitudes, strengths, weaknesses- he had all those in the back of his mind. For someone with amazing military record, Rogers wasn't all that bright, then again so was the rest of SHIELD with the way they handled Bruce.

 

SHIELD had been monitoring Bruce and knew he hadn't had an incident in a long time, despite living in very heavily populated areas. Areas most people would stress out in. Also genius here, Rogers should back the hell of!

 

He admired Bruce's intellect, and was simply manly-flirting with him in his teasing 'pull your pigtails' way; to make the man comfortable to be himself around him.

 

Everyone else treated Bruce with kid gloves, and it clearly got to him. Bruce was uncomfortable around everyone. What he needed was someone who WASN'T AFRAID OF HIM, DIDN'T PITY HIM, AND RESPECTED BOTH HIS GENIUS AND HIS POWER WHICH HE KNEW BRUCE COULD CONTROL. BRUCE NEEDED a friend who understood his plight and that was what Tony was being!

 

Tony pointed the screwdriver at Steve, shrugged "Funny things are," He answered smartly before slouched defiantly in his t-shirt and worn blue-jeans. He wished the man would just leave him and Bruce alone again so he could convinced the man to work for him.

 

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve clarified, hoping to get through to Tony, probably to no avail as always. 

 

Rogers continued to put his foot in his mouth, bristled Tony even more with how blatantly insensitive he was being in front of Bruce.

 

Steve backpedaled slightly, looked over at Dr. Banner "No offense, Doc," he said, pairing it with a placated hand gesture in Dr. Banner's general vicinity.

 

Tony was bristling. 'How is that not offensive? It clearly sting Bruce even though he try to hide it,'

 

Because of course, the best way to make Bruce felt comfortable was to remind him that everyone on board except Tony thought of Bruce as nothing more than a monster, a ticking time bomb to be feared or given special consideration lest he wreak havoc. And he thought Captain America supposed to be brilliant and fight for the underdog and all the craps Howard spouted out. Talk about fraud and propaganda

 

Bruce laughed softly. "It... It is alright. I wouldn't come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy thing," Banner replied, looking at the screwdriver Tony was wielding. Tony looked over at him, smiled again, moving round the worktop.

 

"You're tip-toeing big man. You need to strut," He said to Bruce and emphasized his point by straightened his back and stepped forwards ridiculously. Rewarded with a small chuckle from the Doc, he resigned himself to facing the Cap. 

 

Steve glared harder this time, tired of Tony's blasé attitude to everything, even important and dangerous things. 

 

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark!" He warned, watched Tony moved around the lab with all his confidence. 

 

"Do you think I'm not?" Tony retorted, frowned again, rounded the desk and moved closer to Cap. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" Tony asked, moved back to his desk and looked across at Steve. "I can't solve an equation unless I have all the variables," He said, picked up a bag of blueberries from the desk top and started opening it.

 

Steve frowned at what Tony was saying, thinking it over. "You think Fury's hiding something?" He asked softly. 

 

Tony looked over at him again. "He's a spy. Captain, he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets," He said, popped a blueberry into his mouth and chewed it. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" Tony said, looking at Bruce with expectant eyebrows. 

 

He felt slightly guilty for dragging him into their argument when he saw the 'who, me?' face Bruce was wearing.

 

Bruce looked up, waved his hands to indicate his work. "Uh. I just want to finish my work here," He hedged, tried not to make any wild accusations. 

 

"Doctor?" Steve asked, wondered whether Bruce agreed with Tony.

 

Bruce withered under their looks, sighed slightly, looked down at the desk and removed his glasses before wiped them on his shirt. "'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube," Bruce started, looked up at them finally. 

 

Steve nodded. "I heard it," He said, waiting for Bruce to explain further. 

 

"Well, I think it was meant for you," Bruce said, pointed at Tony, who looked out of the window towards where Loki was caged. Tony offered him his bag of freeze-dried blueberries, which he accepted. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news," Bruce continued. Steve listened, tried to understand how it was connected. 

 

"Stark Tower?" Rogers asked, obviously still haven't managed to follow Bruce's logic. Seriously, Fury wanted this guy to lead them?!

 

"That big; ugly..." Steve paused, noticing Tony's glare “…Building in New York?" Not quelled by Tony's persistent glare from across the desk, but Steve at least had the decency to look contrite.

 

Bruce nodded. "It's powered by an Arc Reactor. Self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for... what? A year?" Bruce asked, looked at Tony. Tony confirmed.

 

"It is a prototype. I am kinda the only one who use clean energy, right now,"

 

Bruce looked at Steve too now.

 

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" He asked with a raised of his eyebrows. 

 

Steve frowned at that, not sure how to answer. Tony nodded, thought Rogers might be coming round to their line of thought. 

 

"You know, I should probably look into that," he said, moving over to one of the suspended computer screens and tapped on a few icons. "We'll know Fury's game plan once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files," Tony said casually

 

Steve sputtered for a second at that. "I'm sorry, did you say-,"

 

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony interrupted, looked up at Steve. "In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D ever tried to hide." Tony smiled grimly, looked between Steve and Bruce. 

 

Tony pointed the bag of blueberries in his hand towards Steve. "Blueberry?" Tony offered. He could literally felt the disapproval coming from Stars-and-Stripes, the hated stomach churning occurred again.

 

Steve raised his eyebrows, looked down at Tony, surprised by how devious and underhanded he was being. Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D computers? That was a risky move. "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around," He replied with a shake of his head. 

 

Tony knew he shouldn't care what Rogers think but the Alpha's words still stung more than if it had come from Rhodey or Pepper. But when did Anthony Stark ever show his true feeling? 

 

Tony frowned at Steve, wanted him to get on their side with this. "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome," Tony scoffed, looked at Steve for a response.

 

Steve took in the possibly, but as an obedient soldier, he shook it off.

 

Rogers looked away, rolled his eyes. It annoyed Tony so much, that the Captain America behaved like Shield lapdog. Didn't he heard what him and Banner said, some leader...

 

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed," Steve looked over at Bruce and then back to Tony. "We have orders, we should follow them," He said, squared his jaw and straightened his spine. 

 

Tony's eyes were disappointed and mocking. That was it the man was an idiot, he could be the other's leader but never Tony's.

 

"Following's not really my style," Tony quipped, shrugged and tossed a couple blueberries into his mouth cockily.

 

Bruce watched them as warily as if someone might threw the first punch.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony's arrogance and disregard for rules. "And you're all about style, aren't you?" He replied with a raise of his blonde eyebrows. 

 

Tony huffed a laugh "Between the people in this room which one is A) wearing a spangly outfit and B) of no use?" He said a bit harshly, gestured to Rogers. They glared heatedly at each other until Bruce piped up from the corner.

 

Bruce tried to bring the situation away from another pissing contest, directed his comments to the captain. 

 

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" He asked softly.

 

It was so weird. Steve had been clinging to the last thing he had that's familiar, the last thing he had that was close to home - how to be a soldier, how to obey orders-like a baby with a security blanket that he became completely blind to the glaring facts. Only when Dr. Banner said it all, Steve realized that Tony-- as irritating as he was -- and Bruce might have a point, and if they did, he couldn't let it lie. 

 

Steve looked between the two scientists, sighed as he tried to wrap his head around all the new information and possibilities that S.H.I.E.L.D were working on dangerous projects and hiding things on purpose. 

 

"Just... find the cube." He said, walked out of the lab with resignation and a little defeat. 

 

Part of Tony couldn't help but be disappointed at discovering his childhood hero was nothing more than a brainless SHIELD stooge with no ability to think outside his little military box. Another part of him was relief that Howard was SO wrong about Steve that this made it so easy to push him away.  
.  
XXX

 

The blond paused outside the door, still torn apart by the possibility of Fury keeping secrets, decided to do a little investigating himself. 

 

Steve could hear the next thing Tony said with his better than most hearing "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wonder if they should've kept him on ice" The words cut at him like bitter blades. How Tony could say that?!

 

‘NO, FOCUS!’ He walked down one of the corridors, toward the hull of the ship, on a mission to find evidence of what the two men were saying. 

 

XXX

 

Bruce huffed a laugh, tapped away at the monitoring programs on his screen. 

 

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us," He commented. 

 

Tony moved over to Bruce, shrugged. "What he's got is an Acme Dynamite Kit," he smirked at the thought "It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does," Tony grinned at the idea, stopped at one of his screens and tapped away.

 

Bruce looked over at him, swiping monitors on his own screen. "Yeah, I'll read all about it," He said as he returned to his calculations.

 

Tony looked over at Bruce at that comment and smiled. "Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us," He said confidently. 

 

Bruce laughed at that, disagreed. "Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve," Bruce lowered his eyes. "It's a nightmare," He said with resignation, misery and bitterness, shook his head slightly like he was trying to get rid of a bad dream.

 

Tony looked up at him, empathized. He understood how it felt to have this thing inside you, a thing you never asked for, this thing you couldn't ever get rid of. He wanted to give Banner a different outlook.

 

It was worth a shot. He started cautiously, walked over to stand opposite Bruce with the screen between them. 

 

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart," Tony didn't look up as he was talking, tapped the clothed arc reactor with his fingertips.

 

"This circle of light, it's part of me, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege," His Ironman suits and the arc reactor gave him a means to change his life, to redirect his focus into helping people. They physically enabled him to be a better man. The man he wanted so desperately to be.

 

Bruce looked up at him past all the running programs. "But you can control it," He couldn't stop the bitterness and jealousy in his voice.

 

"Because I learned how,"

 

"It's different," Bruce insisted, turning back to his work. There was no way to control the Other Guy. That was the whole point. He was and always will be chaos unbound.

 

Tony walked towards him and, swiped the programs to the edge of the screen so he could really spoke to Bruce. They were eye to eye now. "Hey. I read all about your accident. That much Gamma radiation should have killed you," He reasoned, willing Bruce to fill the gaps. 

 

"So you're saying that the hulk... the other guy saved my life?" Bruce looked down and sighed softly. He wetted his lips nervously before he spoke again. "That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce asked, looked up at Tony again. 

 

"I guess we'll find out," Tony challenged, walked back across the lab to his desk. 

 

"You may not enjoy that," Bruce warned lightly, pulled his programs back up. 

 

Tony looked over, raised his eyebrows.  
"And you just might," He quipped back, got to work again. Elsewhere on the Helicarrier, Steve was standing outside secure storage room 10-C, pressing his weight against the heavy door until he heard a metallic click of the lock opening. He pulled the door open and slipped inside. He looked around the storage room, climbing up some crates to a higher level. He needed to find something to see what Fury was working on, to settle his worries, or to prove Tony and Bruce right about their fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ch 10, ch 11 and this chapter 13 and ch 15 is co-write by Kathryn and me.


	14. Misunderstanding and sexual tension

Steve discovery of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Phase Two planned to use the Tesseract to create weapons made anger bubble within him. Fury had breached his trust. He was the same as Loki wanted to weaponize the Tesseract. 

XXX

 

Fury came striding in, having discovered a security breach “What are you doing, Mr. Stark?” he said and then clenched his jaw.

 

Tony Stark turned to face him with a deceptively innocent smile. “Uh... kind of been wondering the same thing about you,”

 

“You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract!” Nick Fury’s voice heightened and Tony could hear the tension in his voice.

 

“We are! The model lock and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we got a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile,” Bruce said calmed and evenly, pointed to another monitor.

 

And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss,” Tony said.

 

A beeping alerted him and Bruce to the completion of his download. Tony's monitor showed a collection of secret files. Scanned quickly, his eyes were immediately drawn to one particular deadlocked and coded file.

 

“What is Phase 2, Nick?” Tony questioned. Before anyone could answer, a loud thunk sounded and all eyes went to Steve who slammed an assault rifle he had found on the ship on the table in front of Fury.

 

“Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D used the cube to make weapons,” Steve said, his jaw and hand clenched, his posture stiff from barely controlled his anger. He gave Fury a hard stare. 

 

He glanced over at Tony. “Sorry, the computer is moving a little slow for me,” Steve felt pride bubbled inside of him as he had found out about Phase 2 faster than Tony’s computer did.

 

It rubbed Tony the wrong way that Rogers found about Phase 2 first. Another reminder, of how he had failed to measure up to Captain America. He silenced the part of him that was secretly happy that Rogers proved he was not merely a mindless outdated relic of a soldier. Tony put on his mask and acted like it was no big deal.

 

Trying to pacify the Super-Soldier, Fury holds out his hand and headed toward Steve, imitated a placating gesture. “Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're—,”Fury attempted to explain.

 

Casting a short glanced at Rogers, Tony was more relieved than he wanted to admit that the Super-Soldier wasn’t buying into it about as much as he enjoyed went back to his parent’s home for holiday 

 

Not wanting to hear Fury spewed bullshit, Tony projected his voice over the man’s rants. “I'm sorry, Nick,” Tony moved the monitor towards Fury which showed plans of the weapon, tore apart Fury’s lies. “What were you lying?” Tony asked with mock horror.

 

Another twitched in Steve’s jaw. “I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit,”

 

At that moment, Thor and Natasha marched into the lab. Bruce’s eyes narrowed angrily at the sight of her while Natasha kept her eyes right on him.

 

Did you know about this?” Bruce sounded angry as he looked over at Natasha.

 

Tony could see the others didn’t take this particularly well except Thor, Thor’s brow furrowed in confusion at the tension in the room.

 

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?” Natasha replied.

 

Tony ‘Of course the way they want to handle it, is to try locking him up and unknowingly making everything worse. Idiots all of them, didn’t they monitored him for more than a year, how could they not realize how much control Bruce had?’

 

A dangerous glint in Bruce’s eyes, he let out a humorless chuckled “I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed,”

 

Natasha gave a hard stare while stepped forward “Loki is manipulating you,”

 

Tony thought she was an idiot for even attempted to scare the Hulk.

 

“And you've been doing what exactly?” Bruce batted back mockingly.

 

“You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you,” a hint of anger from Natasha. 

 

“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy,” Bruce’s voice was a level higher and they could hear the tension in his voice. He jabbed his pen angrily at the accusing weapon design picture on the monitor.

 

“I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction,” they could hear the warning in Bruce’s voice and knew better than to lie. 

 

There was a tense pause. Then Nick Fury pointed a finger at a now-affronted Thor. “Because of him!” 

 

Thor looked about as surprised and disbelieved as the rest of them excluding Tony and Banner who quickly figured it out using the info from the files they had read. Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion “Me?”

 

“Last year, our earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopeless, hilariously, outgunned,” Nick paced the room slowly.

 

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet!” Thor voiced defensively.

 

Nick Fury turned toward the thunderer, his voice two level higher. “But you're not the only people out there, are you?” he glared. Thor could saw the resentment lurking in his eyes. “And…,” Fury’s voice turned even louder, sharper. “You're not the only threat,” 

 

Fury wasn’t finding a particularly receptive audience, so he switched his tone to be more placating and hold out his hand as he explained. “The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled,” Fury said while facing Tony. The head of SHIELD gave him a hard stare as if willing him to understand.

 

Tony wasn’t sure if Fury meant his words to be impressive or for his ‘powerful,’ stance to be intimidating, but all he felt was a pity for Fury. Fury was just like the old him, an idiot who thought weapons could solve the problem when it only bring bloodshed after bloodshed.

 

“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve said defiantly, his lips pressed together thinly.

 

Thor stepped forward and addressed Fury with thunder-like fury. “Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies,” his voice sharp as he warned. “It is the SIGNAL to all the REALMS that the earth is ready for A HIGHER FORM OF WAR,” Thor said trying to make Fury understand what they were getting themselves into. 

 

“A higher form?” The Captain sound horrified. Then he felt disgusted at Fury, he was just like Loki; a controlling bastard who needed mass weapons to felt secure of his own damn power and who wasn’t afraid to tear worlds apart if it got him what he wanted. 

“HIGHER FORM?” Fury’s eyes twitched with anger “You forced our hand! We had to come up with some way that we could...,” 

 

Tony was not having the patient to hear Fury’s idiotic reasons cut of his rants. “A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down,” Tony snorted. He had learned the hard way HOW DANGEROUS A NUCLEAR-DETERRENT WAS IN THE WRONG HANDS!

 

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?” Nick Fury glared at the damn hypocrite, his tone dangerous.

 

Ouch. That one hurt

 

The argument couldn’t distract Steve from Tony for too long, shifted his eyes from Tony to Fury, he took the opportunity to verbally attack Tony. “I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep-,”

 

“Wait! Wait! Hold on!” Tony gestured with his hand for Steve to stop, and Steve’s electric blue eyes leveled on him again, warmed his blood. The tension in the room was electric and left the entire room still. “How is this now about me?” Tony asked, annoyed.

 

“I'm SORRY…,” Roger’s tone mocking “isn't EVERYTHING?” he demanded mockingly. He stepped closer to Tony, into his space, sucked all the air out of the room. Steve felt strangely satisfied at the thought he had all the smaller man's attention.

 

As they argued, no one realized the blue gem on Loki’s scepter was glowing brightly. 

It felt like his arc reactor was working harder than usual. Tony bit his lips, anger suffused in him even as lust curled hotly in his stomach. God, his scent was so dizzying from this proximity. Like the finest wine and the sweetest cinnamon, with a hint of musk. 

 

Why must he feel this terrible attraction to Rogers when the man was being an annoying prick? But damn it, something about him made Tony melt, the heat at the core of his body made his legs weak. He was furious, he needed to fight this!

 

Thor stepped closer to Fury, his gaze scorching on the Director’s back “I thought humans were more evolved than this,” he said sharply.

 

“Excuse me…,” Nick Fury fixed Thor with his one-eyed steely gaze, his voice sharp and angry. “Did we come to your planet and blows stuff up?!”

 

After that, they all talked over each other and argued. It was a giant cluster of confusion and anger but the center of Steve’s attention was always Tony. 

 

They were fighting pointlessly, Steve knew this, but he felt a dark, furious rage directed primarily at his soul-mate who rejected him harshly, a man who just lost everything that he couldn't manage to shut up.

 

Thor “Did you always give your champions such mistrust?”

 

“DO NOT try to-,” Fury cut the Asgardian crossly.

 

“Are you really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. MONITORS potential THREATS,” Natasha said sternly to everyone arguing in the lab.

 

“Captain America is on threat watch?” Bruce Banner said disbelieving, both arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“We ALL are!” she said a little frustrated.

 

“You are on that list? Are you above or below angry issues here?” Tony said mockingly to Rogers.

 

"STARK, SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE WISE CRACK ABOUT...," Steve’s eyes snapped with imperious blue fire, he was furious that once again his soulmate was being suicidal.

 

“Verbal Threat! I feel Threatened!” Tony said mockingly.

 

"SHOW THIS MAN SOME RESPECT, YOU...," Steve’s eyes were as sharp as cobalt daggers.

 

"Respect? He smashed Harlem," Tony cringed as soon as the words left his lips. Why did he say that?! He should never ever say that around Bruce even if it had no bite. His head felt foggy again.

 

Thor voice got louder “You speak of CONTROL, yet you court CHAOS!”

 

“It's his M.O., isn't it?” Bruce quietly intimidating voice had drawn the attention of everyone in the room. “I mean, what are we; a TEAM? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes CHAOS," Bruce said gravely, trying to put some distance between him and everyone else. “We're-we're a time-bomb,” 

 

"YOU need to step away," Fury told him, moved forward in a gestured that Bruce knew too well. Fury and Black Widow prepared to restrain him, inching their hands down to grab their guns.

 

Tony realized it too and quickly jumped to his friend’s defense. There was a difference between being cautious and trying to force someone to remain calm if anything that route could lead to the opposite. 

 

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, instinctively placed his hand on Rogers' shoulder, as if looking for more support. 

 

He should have known that Rogers, the self-righteous jackass would sweep his hand away. So much for paragon of virtue and defender of the underdog, Rogers used to be discriminated because of his size and sickness shouldn’t he empathized more with Bruce!

 

"You know damn well why!" Rogers yelled molten fury turned his eyes from rich velvet to sharp jet. "Back off!" A raw, real growl ripped from his throat with animalistic fury.

 

Silence. Any normal Omega would have immediately obeyed a growl from OF the chart level Alpha like Rogers but never Tony. He had been swimming with sharks and military types in the business world-A world that was Alpha dominated culture- since he cut his baby teeth. He took it as an undeniable challenge.

 

Suddenly Steve wasn’t looking at ‘the laughing playboy,’ anymore. Tony’s eyes went cold, powerful and dangerous, pinned him with such focus that all other external distractions were no more than white noise-IRON MAN. And wasn’t it fucks up that having that sharp, bright white, fearsome intelligence focus on him with lethal intent sent a thrill up Steve’s spine. "Oh. I'm starting to want you to make me," the Omega’s voice as hard as diamond and stared at the Alpha challengingly.

 

The whole room was fraught with the kind of tension that gave Bruce a feeling that sooner or later; someone would throw the first punch. His whole body thrummed, ready to snap, stirred the other guy up, so he stayed close to the window in case he needed to jump off. 

 

Cap circled him, his stepped slow, sure, as he looked down at him with such cold hard disdain-like only Howard did. No wonder Howard loved him so much. Surprised, surprised-like father, like a lab rat! It was nearly a relief because finally; Rogers was showing him his true color. It was another proves that Howard was so wrong about Captain ‘perfect,’ He was just some asshole vintage Ken dolls with a stick in his pert, 1940’s ass. 

 

He got what he wanted, Rogers’ true color, and it was so much easier to do what he needed to do now. The odd and tangled emotion he felt must be a relief. It couldn't be a disappointment.

 

Stepped closer until scant inches separated them, Captain Asshole’s lip twisted into a slight ugly snarl as he glared down at him. Rogers used his own superior height and bulk for intimidation this time; an outdated alpha move that would never work on Tony Stark. Iron Man had faced bigger and far deadlier enemy than a subpar super-soldier. If Rogers was a villain he wouldn’t last 6 seconds fighting Iron Man. Tony hated himself for finding Roger’s eyes so hypnotic. 

 

Steve ignored bubble burst of excitement and attraction he felt just by being close to Tony. 

 

“Big man in a suit of armor – Take that away and what are you?” Rogers spat, mouth twisted like a cork out of a bottle.

 

Tony batted it back without even blinking an eye. “Genius; billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” 

 

Natasha raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in agreement.

 

Tony asked himself the same question every day. More than anyone, he knew he had a lot of glaring character flaws underneath his armor but he put on airs of arrogance and made everyone believed what he wanted them to believe regarding himself -what the media always thought of him. It was a perfect defense mechanism.

 

Steve didn’t realized how hollow and rehearse the titles sound because he was hurting so much. He had allowed himself to believe that his soul-mate could fill the hole in his heart only to get harshly rejected. He had slammed that hurt down behind the icy walls of contempt. 

 

Rogers’ lip curled into a pain, tight smirked; looked at him with a vicious and disgusted glare that cut through him as deeply as his father's. He should really be proud that he was able to put such an ugly look on Rogers’ face. 

 

"I know ten guys with none of that, who were worth ten of you,” Bullets encased in Steve’s syllables and frustration as he tried to bring Tony Stark down. The Ten commandos worth ten of Tony Stark, who were nothing more than a self-obsess poser tried to act like a hero. 

 

Like that would work, no-one could hate Tony Stark as much as he loathed himself.

 

‘So what, you’re hardly the only one, everyone know what a monster I am. The Merchant of death who grew rich on the foundation of millions of innocent’s death, the biggest killer in America,’

 

“Hell, your father flew into enemy territory at night in a private plane to save soldiers he didn’t even know. You said you don’t want a relic, you know what he may be dead, but I would rather be his soul-mate than yours cause dead or alive, he is a far better man than you are!,” Steve got into Tony’s face, wanted to see the hurt flash in Tony’s hazel eyes, needed to see something of what he was feeling reflected there. 

 

Having Rogers so close was like riding a tornado—the wild rush of adrenaline that started in his chest and coiled tightly in his stomach felt exactly the same. The whole Helicarrier seemed to dwindle down to just the two of them, and the space between their bodies that had been reduced to inches.

 

Tony seethed at Steve, it was so much easier to fall back into anger and hate. It made him strong. He would never give in to this curse bonding. He had seen and experienced the aftereffect of a failed bonding in the shape of being locked inside a dark closet, Howard’s and Maria’s hand prints burned into his skin, his back bleed-legacy of Howard's skilled with a belt, in the glass that cut through his skin when Howard threw a bottle at him, in his broken rib when THE HYPOCRITE caught him making out with a Beta, his parent tore into him with the edge of their tongue, his mother became a shadow in Howard’s life and needlessly wasted her life away, and in every poisonous word they used to degrade him!

 

There was definite knife-edge sharpness to Tony's smirk. “Wow, you have really a poor observation, Capsicle, this little pep squad is in for a rough ride. To think they planned to make us follow you into battle with that skill. Then again, seventy years in ice must have affected your brain somehow right?” he smiled, a wicked, barbed grin. 

 

“Anyone who thinks Howard Stark was a good man is either doesn’t know shit about him, a huge liar or fucking stupid. All Howard ever cared about was himself and his legacy,” 

 

“How could you spout such lies about your own father?” Steve was enraged. Howard may not be his soul-mate, but he was his lover. The one who gave him the support to fight the war especially after Bucky’s death!

 

Tony’s smile grew sharper, and he threw his head back and laughed. It was raucous, sounded like scraping knives.

 

“Lies? What, you think you know my father more than I do. Me, who grew up in that bastard household while you, a national icon who benefitted his social standing,” his voice razor-sharp. “Just how much time did you got to spend with him during the war? I spent 17 years with that man before I knew better and fucking left that damn hellhole. If you think for one second that guy sincerely cared for anyone but himself then you are more stupid than I thought you are,” he spat acidly. 

 

Steve gave him such a hard look Tony felt he had been turned into stone. “You are lying, Howard Stark was a great man, don’t degrade him!” Rage bubbled inside of Steve.

 

Tony turned red with anger; it was Howard who had degraded Tony his whole life. The man loathed him so much for Tony’s presence reminded him his failure in searching for Rogers and would take out all his anger and frustration on him 

 

“It wasn’t degrading when everything I said was true. You want to defend him, defend this! Howard Stark thought ending the war quickly was a just enough reason to give nuclear bombs that devastated two cities. Do you know how many victims there was? The acute effects of the atomic bombings killed 126,000 to 246,000 people. Most of the dead were civilians. INNOCENT CIVILIANS that had no say in the matter as they were run by a dictator/empire and probably DIDN’T WANT A WAR in the first place,”

 

“You called that a great man! 30 out of 1600 children who were irradiated while they were in their mother’s womb during that explosion suffered clinically severe mental retardation. Children born to mothers who received whole-body radiation doses of between 50 and 100 radiuses following the bombing had an increased risk for small brain size and mental retardation. Some estimates state up to 200,000 had died by 1950, due to cancer and other long-term effects. From 1950 to 1990, roughly 9% of cancer and leukemia deaths among bomb survivors are due to radiation from the bomb,” he paused to let it sunk in.

 

“He was such a great man that he continued to sell weapons after the war and used the motto ‘Peace is having a bigger stick than the other man,’ to justify every blood in his hand. Never mind that there is always a better way to protect and preserve our peace,” Tony spat. 

 

He was so stupid to buy Howard motto for years, made weapon because he truly believes he was helping peace. Now he knew better and made better armor for the American soldier and revolutionized prosthetic limbs instead of weapons of mass destruction. But it was too late for millions of innocent that died because of his foolishness. He was a far worse monster than Howard Stark ever was!

 

Tony was lying, he had to be, there’s no way Howard would ever go that far. If what Tony said was true, the casualties were too great to quantify in any scale.

 

Steve felt ill. “You… you are lying! Howard woul-,” 

 

Tony's voice cut over Steve like a laser neatly clipped the teeth off of a buzz-saw. “I’m not lying. You know nothing about what Howard willing to do! You think you know better than anyone else when you are as ignorance as a frog under a coconut shell!”

 

“And you think you’re so above me,” his voice tight and fierce. Anger boiled inside of Steve mixed it with bitter water and filled him, consumed him. He wanted to hit something or break something. He was afraid he’d hit Tony. ‘Why not? You know he’d goaded you to hurt him since you both met. He probably a masochist,’ his mind supplied wickedly. “I’ve seen the footage…,” his words dripped with scorn. 

 

‘What footage?’ was Tony first thought. Then Tony was horrified when he remembered the footage in the cave. The day he learned of Shield existence, he immediately aware that Fury must get his hands on them. 

 

After he defeated Vanko and his drones, he had ordered Jarvis to locate and hack into Shield and Fury’s personal computer and get rid of every trace.

 

JARVIS did and his brilliant AI informed him that his medical records that shown his childhood abuse and psychoanalysis had also been erased. He didn’t care what their reason was. Fury, Natasha/Natalie, and SHIELD were so high in Tony’s shit list, it wasn’t even funny! He knew things wouldn’t end so easily, the mono-eye bastard had another copy of the footage. 

 

Steve ignored the guilt at the hurt and confusion written all over Tony’s face. Tony himself had shamelessly admitted in the ‘ass-clown video’ that he only donned his armor for fun and to feed his own ego. This was just a game for the bastard.

 

Tony had never asked JARVIS because the thought of… but the fucker must, at least, had enough footage to put together a cohesive picture of what he had gone through in there and at the most video and audio of him being strapped to a table and screamed in agony, delirious with pain. Just the thought of someone saw him under such vulnerable position made Tony’s blood boiled.

 

That was the Ace in the hole Fury had on Tony. And there wasn’t a single moment Tony believed Fury wouldn’t use it against him. He trusted the guy as far as he could throw him. If the video ever got out of public it would risk everything Tony fought for!

 

The bigoted alphas in his board of directors would use it to question Tony’s ability to make all the important decision for Stark Industry so they could sell weapon again. The media would have a field day about Tony being a loose Cannon, ranting how an Omega especially one with PSTD was uncut to ever be a superhero. The public would question if he was mentally stable enough to don Iron Man. The military would use it as an excuse to take his armors from him. And it would risk Rhodey’s job seeing as he had vouched for Tony. He couldn’t, he won’t make more trouble for Rhodey, not after the palladium poisoning debacle! 

 

The same cold, all-consuming helplessness he had felt as he saw Yinsen’s life seeped away from underneath his fingertips filled him and crippled him. He could barely draw breath. His torture, his surgery, did Fury show all that to ROGERS… to others, video evidence of Tony screaming, crying and out of his mind with pain while being torture? Or worse how Tony caused Yinsen’s- the best man he had ever known-death?! Selfishly let the man bought him time at the cost of his life. Just HOW MUCH did ROGERS KNOWS?!!

 

Did they also gave Rogers the psychoanalysis review about how fuck up Tony must be after his parent’s abuse, Afghanistan, and Obie’s betrayal and told him an untamable Omega like Tony needed a firm hand; someone to make him fall on his knees? FUCKING BASTARDS, let see who got on their knees!!

 

The thought of Captain America saw him broken and emotionally raw devastated him more than he would ever admit and made him more furious than he had been in a long time. To top it off, not only did the Captain fine with SHIELD having blackmail material that could ruin all Tony hard work for a better world, he had rubbed it in his face! 

 

All of Tony’s hidden hope that his soulmate was a decent Alpha burnt out. ‘How could Captain America does this?! Was it because he saw me as his Omega and thought it was perfectly justified to blackmail me into submission?! BASTARD!’ Tony’s fist clenched and his nails dug into his palm until his hand bleed.

 

It shouldn’t burn him this much, especially after how he treated Rogers. But when did common sense and emotion ever really mix, especially for a Stark?

 

Contempt and fury radiated from Tony like a silver flame. Steve could almost felt it, a blaze of energy around the other man as Tony glared at him with fierce intensity and disdain. If look could kill, Steve would be dead twice over!

 

Steve was both surprised and alarmed at the intensity of Tony’s anger. He had done more than stepping on a landmine… just by mentioning footage. Tony Stark had something he didn’t want anyone to know. Most likely something dark and he knew Shield had the evidence. Was that why he was working as a consultant for free… and came here as an Avenger?

 

‘The bastard was only looking after himself!’ Steve thought in disgust. It made perfect sense, why would a spoiled billionaire, asshole like Tony Stark worked for Shield for free or willingly risks his life fighting an alien army. He smirked with dark glee. He had ammo to bring Tony Stark down!

 

A small part of Steve thrashed around uselessly, desperately tried to stop himself, but his lips weren’t complying. There was a bigger part of him that felt some vicious satisfaction flowing through his veins at the hint of Tony’s weakest point and wanted to cut deep. To make Tony bleeds the way he was bleeding, to make him felt how he made Steve felt. How much his harsh words and rejection had hurt Steve. To show how disgusted Steve was at having someone like him as his soul-mate.

 

He wanted to hurt Stark. He glared at the bastard.

 

He wanted to, so he will.

 

Tony could felt Roger’s gaze pierced through him, pinned him like a butterfly beneath his lens. It only served to fuel his anger. 

 

Steve’s smiled looked wicked like it had been cut into his face with a knife. “I had seen ALL the footage. I know what you did. I know what a bastard you are,” Steve goaded him. 

 

Tony clenched his hand tighter. Rogers was rubbing Yinsen’s death all over his face.

 

‘Isn’t that what you deserve?! They take over Yinsen’s village, killed his family and him, all using the weapons you created!’ his mind told him. ‘At the end of the day, everything always comes back to you!"

 

Tony’s reaction confirmed Steve’s belief. “The only thing you really fight for is yourself,” said Rogers spitefully, felt some perverse satisfaction at the hurt and anger contorted Tony’s features. 

 

The intensity rippled through Tony like lightning. 

 

It not like Rogers was wrong. The weapons he created to protect American soldiers and help they defend their country had been used to ruin lives reduced untold millions of innocents into blood spattered on the ground. He had to do something to wash away all the blood in his hand! Simply balancing it with saving people wasn’t enough, nothing would ever be enough! He needed to keep saving more, more and more people until his last breath. It was the only way he could live with himself, was that so wrong?! 

 

This wasn’t something a self-righteous asshole like Rogers would ever understand. 

 

“You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play,” Rogers said, looked him in the eyes with focus, scornful glare. “To lays down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you,” Rogers snarled, and that felt like being shot cause he had let Yinsen laid down on a wire for him, didn’t he.

 

White hot-triumph race through Steve, Tony looked like he had shot him straight in the heart.

 

“I think I would just cut the wire,” Tony mused. He would approach a problem rationally first instead of being a dumb protector who gave up on finding a way out too quick. 

 

Tony opened his mouth then shut it again. He was willing to die as many times as it took if he couldn’t figure another way out, but that wasn’t something he would share with others especially someone like Rogers. The bastard would just turn his words into mockery and used it as a fodder for more insult.

 

He could retort and insulted Rogers about failing to save his best friend, but even Tony Stark had a line he wouldn’t cross especially remembering how depressed Rhodey was after losing his comrades. At least, he wasn’t as low as Rogers.

 

Tony’s answer showed Steve he didn’t have commitment or conviction of a hero. “Always a way out…,” an arrogant sneered that Tony wanted to wipe off his stupid face.

 

Steve moved forward aggressively and was right in Tony’s face now. The pair was almost nose to nose, practically breathing each other's air, the air practically sizzling between them. 

 

So close, Steve felt drunk on the slithering smell emitting like sound waves over him. Tension had been brewing in the air between them all evening. Every cell in Steve’s body cried out to move closer, as though he wouldn’t be satisfied until his lips met Tony’s. God, he was a fool!

 

Rogers looked down at Tony with anger and contempt spread thick across his features. His teeth bared and his shoulders straight. That deceptively slender body appeared broad and intimidating, his costume straining over the hidden strength which had suddenly come to the fore.

 

Tony felt like he was looking at a vicious tiger in the eyes, unpredictable and powerful, and it was so fuck up that he was fucking turn on by it. 

 

“You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero,” Steve’s voice as hard as iron. 

 

The words cut him deeper than he had thought possible. Rage had ridged his face and neck crimson. Like his flesh was on fire. It was his turn to level Rogers with a disgusted; scornful glare. “Fuck you,” he grounded out, released lips that were pursed so tightly they were turning white, balled his fists together to avoid launching a punch. “Who the hell do you think you are?” Tony's eyes glittered in anger and he hissed angrily like a snake. 

 

Steve had to stop himself from wincing when all that intelligence focus with lethal intensity solely on him like he was nothing but a worm and Tony was finding a way to crush him beneath his shoes.

 

Tony didn’t pretend to be a hero. He knew he would never be one. He was just a man with a mission, trying to redeem himself. His life post-Afghanistan was all about putting to rights everything he had done wrong. But Rogers had openly called Tony’s ethics and morality out as a sham and that was when he lost any shred of guilt or pity he still had for the soldier. 

 

What made the arrogant bastard thought he had any right to judge who was worthy or not because he had a clean slate or because he was a national icon?!

 

There was no reason for him to feels any guilt or pity when the guy was this disgustingly arrogant. This was the guy they chose to carry the mantle Captain America, seriously, were they imbecile?! Erskine chose him because he was a good man, my foot! And Fury wanted this arrogant, brainless gorilla to be the leader of the Avengers, like Tony would ever follow him anywhere! 

 

The guy was just like every arrogant, egoistical alpha he had the displeasure of meeting. Worse he was every bit like Howard, an extreme EGOIST who ALWAYS thought he knew better than anyone, and whose ego got to the point where he couldn't see beyond his own ‘greatness,’ He was everything Tony loathed. 

 

Tony wasn’t a hero, but at least unlike Rogers who had been genetically modified and had been spooned fed his fame; his armor was an extension of himself, the product of his raw talent, blood and sweat! He built the first miniaturized arc reactor –while carting around a car battery attached to the magnet filling a giant hole in his sternum -and his first suit with scrap and salvage in a fucking cave in just a week! 

 

Took away his armor, sure, but unless his adversary planned to remove him from the game entirely, he would always be the most dangerous thing in the room. He would just build a bigger, better armor and defeat them.

 

Take away the super serum and Rogers was just a scrawny man with countless ailments weighing him down and whom the army had rejected a few times! REMOVE THE ARMOR, AND TONY STILL WOULD HAVE MADE A MARK ON THE WORLD. REMOVE THE GENETIC AND PHYSICAL AUGMENTATIONS AND NOBODY WOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT ROGERS!

 

Sure, Tony wasn’t a super soldier. He wasn’t an assassin or spy. He wasn’t a God-like Alien or a scientist transformed by serum. And he wasn’t an alpha/beta like the rest of the team excluding Natalie/Natasha. He had no formal combat, evasion; concealment training and he had never fought in a war.

 

But he was a protector with the capabilities to do much better than Rogers could and as much good as the rest of the team. He had been around as Iron Man for as long as Captain America was around in WW2. He was a show-off, but he also had handled a lot of things and had proven himself more than capable again and again BY THIS POINT.

 

He was just as dedicated and had laid his life on the line on a nearly daily basis as the heroes did. Outside being Iron Man, he worked hard to make the world a better place a predominating percentage of his time. 

 

But of course, Captain Bigot was too proud and arrogant to recognize that, which was such a 1940 century alpha thing to do that he shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, Rogers came from the same generation as his bastard of a father and Obie.

 

XXX

He had struggled to live up to Howard's expectations since he was four. He kept thinking if he worked even harder, be better, his father would approve of him, would love him until he realized the ugly truth.

 

At the age of 16, he could felt hatred in Howard’s eyes every time he fixed his father’s mistakes or improved his father’s work. That was when he was forced to face the fact that he would never win his father’s love. Hell, he would never amount to anything to Howard. And god did it hurt! To Howard, he was just something to be manipulated and gained from.

 

‘The golden goose’ he had overheard Howard spoke to Obie about him. For a split second time paused. Until someone pressed play and the impact of Howard’s words hit him with the impact of a bowling ball. And like a dozen of skittles his life came crashing down on him. He crumpled inside, hot tears streamed down his face as he struggled to bear the sudden overwhelming pain.

 

The real reason Howard, his own father gave him so much pain was never because he wasn’t good enough. It was because he knew his son who was from the lowest caste, an Omega, would outshine his own skill at a young age and he absolutely hated it. Hated it so much that he taught a child that physical blows hurt but words could wound for a lifetime and shown him how much he didn’t deserve to be loved all before Tony reached kindergartens. 

 

Howard made him believe that he would never be smart enough, never measure up to his expectation, and never, ever be good enough for his father.

 

It felt like being shot multiple times. He heard a bark of harsh, humorless laughter then he realized the sound coming from him. He wiped at his tears, the horrible laugh still hadn’t stopped. It had never been the same again after that. He couldn’t forgive Howard anymore!

 

All his love and his desperation for Howard approval turned into anger and resentment. It suddenly made perfect sense. Howard would always love Captain America because he was the product and symbol of his genius. He would always hate Tony because his son represented everything he hated, his genius being replaced by better future generation and his gene failure in producing an Alpha and produced an Omega instead.

 

After failing in replicated the super-serum, searched for Captain America and revolutionized the arc reactor, Howard hated that another thing in his life had failed. He had turned all that hatred and frustration to his only child!

 

Using the excuse of getting better marketing, he had named everything of Tony creations as his because he didn’t want the world to know that his Omega son’s talent outstripped that of his own. Tony being the foolish, loyal son he was had let him!

 

The final stitches had been sewn shut. After months of angry words bubbled low in his throat like something hot and acidic caught behind his teeth every time he was in the same vicinity with his dad, it gave him the best of feeling to finally gave Howard a piece of his mind before leaving the Stark’s mansion for good. Took away any control his dad had over him and ending the little cycle of misery Howard had put him through. He prided himself of not repeating Maria’s mistake of being too depended on Howard and too pathetic to break free!  
.  
XXX

 

After Howard, he had he vowed to make himself into a Dom so strong, he would never kneel to anyone again. He would make Alphas knelt to him. Never again would he walk around holding his breath to keep himself from slipping up and let his anger out to preserve a relationship already long dead. Nor will he ever bend over backward to earn anything from An Alpha ever again and that included Rogers. 

 

Why should he expect any better from an Alpha from the same generation as Howard and who had been his lover! If he wasn’t good enough he was CURSED if he was amazing he was also CURSED, there was NO PLEASING Alphas like them!

 

The sick fucker must love saw him bleeding and screaming! Howard must be imbecile for admiring this sadistic, brainless gorilla whom couldn’t even see his own flaw! Those two should have been soul-mate instead, a match made in HELL.

 

Tony wasn’t weak. He was a survivor who survived an un-anesthetized surgery where men he didn’t even know cut through his flesh. He felt every cut into his skin, every vibration of the bone saw, every pull on every muscle before he felt an electromagnet bolted and screwed into his body. He felt the horrible pain and thanked his goddamn eidetic memory he could never forget any of it even if he tried.

 

His head was dunked and hold down under cold, murky water until his lungs burned with a brilliant red pain and his vision diminished and grayed out and he stopped jerking around. Being pulled up, he was allowed a moment to took a few deep choking breaths before being pushed under again. 

 

All of this happened while he had a chest full of electronics caused the upper half of his body to hooked up to an electrical current when water splashed on the exposed wires connecting to his chest. He had fought back his screams, but it tore from his throat. Even when he was barely conscious, he still told them to fuck off. He had defeated his adversary and survived after three whole months of being held hostage, tortured, weak and helpless.

 

Had Captain America ever been held hostage, beaten, broken and tortured for three whole months like he did and still managed to defeat his adversary and escape? NO. Tony Stark would never be a hero nor was he fit to be an Avenger, but he was proud to state he was a much stronger protector than Rogers and had survived more than the jackass in front of him ever did as a civilian!

 

He was a protector, a survivor, an inventor and a tech genius and the far more logical choice for the job of protecting his country and the world than some sub par super soldier from1940 century. Despite his holier than thou personality, Rogers only had low-level super-strength and an obsolete vibranium shield. Besides Rogers probably didn’t have any idea how to work current technology.

 

Great hero, yeah right, maybe in 1940! Back then there weren't any other superheroes so of course he was a legend. He was simply born at the right time and place!

 

An Alpha like Rogers needed to be put in his PLACE! Like he would let any Alphas degraded him after Howard, after Obie!

 

“A hero? Like you?” Tony mocked him; his eyes went dark and hard before he moved in for the kill. “You’re a lab rat, Rogers. Everything SPECIAL about you came out of a BOTTLE,” the venom Tony spat with that line could have KILLED A ROOM FULL OF COBRAS.

 

“Any idiot could learn how to work a gun he’d been handed so don’t act all high and mighty. It is sickening, Alpha like you makes me sick!” he knew Rogers would physically hurt him any moment now. Probably broke his bone that was what Alpha like him did when they couldn’t win a fight with words. He was prepared for it, wanted it even, wanted a physical-prove that his soulmate was a fucking bastard that didn’t deserve a moment consideration!

 

Steve felt those words sunk into him like bullets. A bitter, cruel, and undeniable challenge, it was hard to think beyond the pain those words caused him. There was some degree of truth with it, but Steve had pushed himself 10 times harder than all the other soldiers so he could earn the opportunity to try the serum. It wasn't handed to him. He had earned his powers, just like he had earned the privilege of going out into battle!

 

“You said I am not a hero and my father was a far better man than I am, I admit you are right on the bat,” Steve’s face contorted in surprise at Tony’s confession. 

 

“But you know what; you don’t deserve the title Captain America or the best superhero ever. You aren’t 1/20 of the man I once believed you are! I know men that don’t have the serum but is ten times the person you are!,” Tony spat acidly. “You openly call other’s ethics and morality out as a sham when you can’t even see your own flaw! ” a real hero would never agree with Shield keeping a video that could ruin all his effort for a much better world let alone rubbed it all over his face!

 

“You’re sadistic, egotistical, brainless alpha on a power trip who thought too highly of your own skill and worth!” Steve had never thought he would ever hear his soul-mate spoke to him in such a dark tone. “How dare you wrap yourself in our American’s symbol? YOU SCUMBAG! What make you think you’re worthy?! Even THE TORCH was far worthier than YOU! Heroes like you are an embarrassment to our country and you make me want to puke!” he spat venomously.

 

Tony’s words were like bullets embedded into Steve’s heart. The Alpha felt his ire ignite like canon fuse.

 

Tony continued, liking the look of Steve’s face even as the bond railed against him. Then he smirked and delivered the final blow to Roger’s humongous pride. “You would rather be my dead father’s soulmate. HAH, I would RATHER WENT CELIBATE FOR LIFE than even entertain the idea of being with you!” Rogers would break more than a couple of his bones for this!

 

XXX

 

While everyone was arguing in the lab, Barton was sneaking up on the ship with a group of soldiers

XXXX

 

Steve started forward, a wave of visceral, animal pooled low in his stomach like the urge to vomit. The instinct to put the arrogant bastard in his place. "Put on the suit," his canines elongated voice thick with anger, blue eyes spat fire. Stood toe to toe; neither were giving an inch.

 

Captain America still looked at him with superior arrogance. The only thing stopped Tony from punching his stupid face in was to remind himself that punching Roger’s face without his armor would break his hand. He needed his hand to tinker. He had armor to fix and another to finish building. His mission as Iron Man came first.

 

He was still itching to punch him. But Tony wasn’t like Rogers who acted exactly like A LITTLE BRAT. A BRAT WHO DISHED OUT INSULTS BUT QUICKLY RESORTED TO FIGHTING WHEN TONY CAME UP WITH HIS WAY BETTER COMEBACKS. COMEBACKS THAT WAS FULL OF brains and truth, unlike Rogers who only brought bad comebacks and idiotic, cocky remarks to the table. Besides, if he wore the suit he couldn’t get his-Steve-breaking-his bone-evidence-souvenir. 

 

“Let's go a few rounds,” Steve challenged, shoulders braced, he was practically spat with fury. 

 

Thor who hadn’t joined the fight laughed out loud at them “You people are so petty. And tiny,” 

 

Tony rubbed his forehead, for a moment, blinked rapidly as the buzzing in his head intensified. The genius began to realize that something was wrong

 

"Yeah, this is a team," Bruce snorted.

 

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his...,”

 

Bruce didn’t take it well. "Where? You rented my room," he said loudly. 

 

“The cell is just…,” Fury tried to explain.

 

“In case you need to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried...!” Bruce shouted, the bitterness in his voice was clear as day. 

 

Silence ensued as everyone took that in. Tony was the only one seemed unafraid; he was concern for his new friend.

 

“I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out!” Bruce admitted. “So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!” Bruce's voice got angrier as he looked at Romanoff, who seemed unnerved. 

 

God, Bruce had tried to kill himself. Tony heart ached for him. He knew how painful life must have been for someone to kill himself. He hadn’t actively been trying to commit suicide after Jarvis and his parent’s death and during the palladium poisoning, but he had gotten damn close.

 

A dangerous glint in Bruce’s eyes, his mouth twitched slightly while his right hand’s nails kept scraping the side of his glasses in a relentless pattern. A terrifying humorless laugh escapes his lips. Even Tony had to admit, it scared him a little.

 

“You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know my secret; you want to know how I stay calm,” his voice filled with barely constrain anger.

 

Natasha and Fury’s hands itched down to grab their guns again.

 

Bruce barely realized everyone was now looking at him with suspicion.

 

“Dr. Banner,” Fury sound guarded.

 

“Dr. Banner, put down the scepter,” Steve’s voice calm and even, trying not to anger the man.

 

Surprised, Bruce looked at his hand. He’s shocked to see he was holding Loki’s specter.

 

The tension flew out the window when the computer beeped the signal for locating the tesseract and they turned to it, for a moment just staring blankly at it. 

 

Got it,” Tony confirmed, looked at the screen.

 

Massaging his forehead with his hand, Steve looked around the room in confusion as if seeing it for the first time. This whole thing… Steve felt like he had turns inside out, all his anger and hurt about Tony and his harsh rejection spewing forth.

 

He could smell the faint scent of blood from Tony that he didn’t smell before he was… mind control? Steve force himself to push his worry aside, there was a more important thing. The Alpha knew if he looked he would see blood on Tony’s knuckle. 

 

Bruce put the scepter aside and shouldered past towards the computer monitor. “Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all,”

 

Thor asked urgently. “You have located the Tesseract?”

 

“I can get there faster,” Tony exclaimed, checked the location. Steve felt his protectiveness rise. There’s no way he would let his Omega endangered himself unnecessarily.

 

“Look, all of us...,” Steve began.

 

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it,” Thor insisted.

 

Stark turned to leave, ignored them, but Steve stopped him. “You’re not going alone!” he made a grabbed for Tony’s hand and the brunet angrily slapped it away making his hackles rises. 

 

“You gonna stop me?” Tony didn’t even think, just hissed like an angry cat. He didn’t need a stupid Alpha approval, not after Howard and definitely not after Obie. 

 

Steve’s hackles rise again “Put on the suit, let found out,” Steve bit out. Tony had a suicidal streak the size of Texas and it angered Steve so much that he not even willing to listen!

 

Tony merely glared at him like a piss-off-cat. “I'm not afraid to hit an old man,” 

 

“Put on the suit...,” Steve said again, and it was starting to seriously piss Tony off. Forget about having Rogers broke his bones; he was SO KICKING HIS ASS!

 

It was funny how the idiot thought he could ever match up to Tony in his suit. “Bring it on!” Tony snarled at his face, bared his teeth. He would show Captain fucking America that he didn’t have what it took to be a top dog!

 

At that moment, Bruce who was looking at the monitor noticed something about the Tesseract. It was right next to the Hellicarier.

 

“Oh, my God!” Bruce looked up, horrified.

 

Then the Hellicarrier rocked from an explosion.

 

The explosion that told them that the Helicarrier was being attacked occurred; that was when everyone sprang into action.

 

Note: Steve never saw the footage, he let Tony think he did to spite him which totally backfire on him. If Steve had known what was in the footage he would never do it, he would have respected Tony for resisting torture and defeat his adversary. 

 

Tony had survivor guilt. He blamed himself for Yinsen’s death even though it wasn’t his fault

 

Most families had an Alpha as a first-born or only child especially if one or both of the parents was Alpha. It was usually unthinkable/very unlikely for a high-level Alpha to not have an Alpha as a firstborn/only child. 

 

Howard was a middle-level Alpha; he should have a pretty high chance of getting an alpha son. He believed at the least he will have a low-level alpha as a firstborn/only child but instead, he got an Omega. Something to him is unthinkable and shameful. It was one of the reasons he abandoned Maria and Tony other than being bored and wanted to go back to his obsession.

 

I meant sure he knew one of his children going to be Steve’s soul-mate- possibly an Omega or Beta- but he never thought it would be his only child. And the fact that Tony surpassed him at a young age was salt to the wound for Howard’s pride.

 

Tony broke the chain Howard had over him when he was 17. What he didn’t see is the chain Obie had on him. Leading him to continued Howard weapon business despite never liking or has any attachment to the weapon. No Tony love making things like a circuit board, as in a computer, car engines, robots, and A.I. If he had been anyone else’s kid or allowed to make his own choices, he would’ve gone the route of Steve Jobs, or Bill Gates. He never really cared about weapons. 

 

Tony was a firecracker of energy and ideas that by the time he was 16, Tony had created half of Stark industry’s new weapons and a brand new suppressant for Omega. It hurt that Howard claimed all Tony inventions as his, but he told himself, Howard was right it gives them better marketing. It later became one more reason for him to resent Howard.

 

About the bone breaking, Howard broke Tony’s ribs when he caught him making out with a Beta. Tony was lucky he didn’t catch him with an Omega since Tony was poly-sexual like his dad.

 

Howard could have a secret relationship with Captain America during WWII but he didn’t TRUST Tony to keep his relationship secret from the world.

 

Beta usually attracted to Beta, Omega and Alpha usually attracted to each other with a small percentage of exception. But since the number of Alpha was more than 2 times Omega, the rest end up with Beta. But it was frowned upon by some (though the most population was okay with it). Like the Beta was seen as stealing Alpha from a potential Omega and a waste of good gene especially if it was high-level Alpha.

 

It was even worse for Beta/Omega couple like Bruce and Betty (though they can still get marry so not that bad). And even worse for Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega couple. Though at some country Alpha/alpha and Omega/Omega could marry just like gay couple nowadays.

 

Tony wasn’t always a Dominant Omega. He made himself into a Dom after getting free from Howard. Just like Steve prefer to be submissive Alpha in bed to relieve his tension after a day of being Captain America.

 

Tony’s biggest resentment on Howard was the guy practically raised him to become a weapons designer before he even hit double digits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Steve never saw the footage, he let Tony think he did to spite him which totally backfire on him. If Steve had known what was in the footage he would never do it, he would have respected Tony for resisting torture and defeat his adversary. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tony had survivor guilt. He blamed himself for Yinsen’s death even though it wasn’t his fault
> 
>  
> 
> Most families had an Alpha as a first-born or only child especially if one or both of the parent was Alpha. It was usually unthinkable/very unlikely for a high-level Alpha to not have an Alpha as first born/only child. 
> 
>  
> 
> Howard was a middle-level Alpha, he should have a pretty high chance of getting an alpha son. He believed at the least he will have a low level alpha as first born/only child but instead he got an Omega. Something to him is unthinkable and shameful. It was one of the reasons he abandoned Maria and Tony other than being bored and wanted to go back to his obsession.
> 
>  
> 
> I meant sure he knew one of his child going to be Steve’s soul-mate- possibly an Omega or Beta- but he never thought it would be his only child. And the fact that Tony surpassed him at a young age was salt to wound for Howard’s pride.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony broke the chain Howard had over him when he was 17. What he didn’t see is the chain Obie had on him. Leading him to continued Howard weapon business despite never liking or has any attachment to weapon. No Tony love making things like circuit board, as in computer, car engines, robots and A.I. If he had been anyone else’s kid, or allowed to make his own choices, he would’ve gone the route of Steve Jobs, or Bill Gates. He never really cared about weapons. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tony was a firecracker of energy and ideas that by the time he was 16, Tony had created half of Stark industry’s new weapons and a brand new suppressant for Omega. It hurt that Howard claimed all Tony inventions as his, but he told himself, Howard was right it gives them better marketing. It later became one more reason for him to resent Howard.
> 
>  
> 
> About the bone breaking, Howard broke Tony’s ribs when he caught him making out with a Beta. Tony was lucky he didn’t catch him with an Omega since Tony was poly-sexual like his dad.
> 
>  
> 
> Howard could have a secret relationship with Captain America during WWII but he didn’t TRUST Tony to keep his relationship secret from the world.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta usually attracted to Beta, Omega and Alpha usually attracted to each other with a small percentage of exception. But since the number of Alpha was more than 2 times Omega, the rest end up with Beta. But it was frowned upon by some (though most population was okay with it). Like the Beta was seen as stealing Alpha from a potential Omega and a waste of good gene especially if it was high-level Alpha.
> 
>  
> 
> It was even worse for Beta/Omega couple like Bruce and Betty (though they can still get marry so not that bad). And even worse for Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega couple. Though at some country Alpha/alpha and Omega/Omega could marry just like gay couple nowadays.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony wasn’t always a Dominant Omega. He made himself into a Dom after getting free from Howard. Just like Steve prefer to be submissive Alpha in bed to relieve his tension after a day of being Captain America.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony’s biggest resentment on Howard was the guy practically raised him to become a weapons designer before he even hit double digits.


	15. Fix the engine

Barton drew back his bowstring, letting loose the explosive arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. The arrow flew out, but then the wind caused it to sharply head for the engine right off the Helicarrier. It's timer counting down before it exploded.

 

There was a deafening crash. The ship lurched violently, throwing everyone in the lab in every direction in surprise. Natasha and Bruce were blasted through the lab window to the floor below, Fury and Thor toppling to the floor. Steve dived in to shield Tony as part of the wall collapsed and fire breathed overhead.

 

Tony was aware of was being knocked to the ground and something… someone else shielding him protectively. He didn’t have to look to know it is Rogers.

 

Steve looked at Tony seriously, already in action mode. "Put on the suit!" he urged.

 

"Yep!" Tony nodded and quickly got to his feet and head to the door. Tony felt Roger's strong warm hand on his hand, helping him when he stumbled. The touch solid and electric, even through his shirt, Tony quickly jerked his arm away. He refused to receive any more help from Captain Asshole. His arm still tingling where the Captain had touched him

 

Steve didn't bother arguing he just grabbed Tony a second time. This time with both hands so Tony couldn't pull away before pushing him down the hall.

 

Fury sat up, clutching his ribs. He fixed an earpiece onto his ear and called Hill.  
XXX

 

A moment later, Tony could hear Hill's voice reporting through Steve's comm that engine three's turbine was out and somebody's got to get inside the engine and patch it, if one more engine went out, they'd be in free-fall.

 

"Stark, you copy that?" Fury's voice asked. The din of emergency sirens, secondary explosions and grinding metal permeated the air

 

"I'm on it," Tony replied through the HUD

 

"Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armory! Move out!" Fury ordered

 

EXT. ND HALLWAY, CARRIER ¬ MORNING

 

They ran through the dim, debris filled halls. Tony tried to stay ahead so Rogers wouldn't touch him again. He had no time to deal with the influx of emotions the other man brought

 

They ran past Maria, who was trying to keep the bridge as calm as possible and heard her speaking through the ear piece.

 

They reached a trashed hallway, debris and metal scattered everywhere.

 

"Find engine three, I'll meet you there," Tony called over the racket. He took off at a run down the darkened corridor into a side room and smiled as he saw the Iron Man armor lit up in lights.

 

EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE ¬ DAY

 

Steve pushed the heavy door to port-side aside. He looked around at the destruction, seeing S.H.I.E.L.D operatives in full oxygen masks shoot fire extinguishers and cowering from the shower of sparks, largely unable to do anything.

XXX

 

Engine 3 was dead. A LARGE CHUNK of the port side in TORN OFF.

 

"Tony!" No response. "Tony, I'm here!" He shouted louder, looking around outside. Tony heard Rogers' voice through the HUD over the sound of explosions and the super-soldier's form came into view on the HUD.  
XXX

 

"Good. Let's see what we got," Tony answered, flew by in his Iron Man suit, stopped at the engine and scanned it. He observed the damage to the engine and looking for the quickest way to fix it

 

Tony seemed to be mumble to himself. "I gotta get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris," he surmised, looking around to figure out the puzzle. He tugged on the stuck rotors, fruitlessly.

He turned and pointed to a box on the wall to a box on the wall, a little off to the left side of Steve. "I need you to get to that engine control panel, and tell me which relays are in overload position," he instructed as he flew into the cooling conductors, waiting for Steve to tell him the info he needed.

 

Steve stepped back a few steps before vaulted a barrier into the place where the control panel was. He snapped the front of the control panel and looked at all the wires and switches in bewilderment. 'Was this really happening?' He groaned to himself

 

Tony's voice sounded on the radio after a moment. "What's it look like in there?"

 

"It seems to run on some form of electricity," Steve replied both frustrated and absolutely baffle. They need to get this sorted fast or many people would die. 'At least Tony could fly' his mind told him. It did a lot for his nerve knowing that even if they fail, Tony would be saved.

 

"Well, you're not wrong," Tony smiled wryly before getting down to business and blasting large chunks of burnt debris off the turbine with his hand weapons when he couldn't budge it.

 

Iron Man continuously blasted broken debris off the turbine engine. It's bad, but still fixable.

 

Steve flipped a couple of switches that were flashing rapidly. "Okay, the relays are intact," he reported, "What's our next move?" he asked, shoving the panel back into its original place.

 

"Even if I cleared the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Steve’s heart beat like a bongo drum at his words.

 

"No way!" Steve barked across the comm "If that thing gets up to speed with you in it, you'll get shred!"

 

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag-," Tony started. Steve cut him off at that.

 

"Speak English!" Cap said in exasperation.

 

The brunet, although Steve couldn't see, gave the blond a withering look. "See that red lever?," Tony demanded.

 

Steve looked around, finding said lever across a big gap of air space

 

"It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word," Tony instructed, using his laser to break apart one of the bigger pieces of metal.

 

"I'll pull it," Steve kept his voice calm despite the fast pounding of his heart. Anxious to keep his soul-mate safe from the rotors, Steve leaped like a cat across the gap, head to the lever and stand by it.

 

EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE ¬ DAY

 

The Helicarrier tilted dangerously to one side causing several agents to fall down the hole.

 

"Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1," They heard the report over the earpiece.  
XXX

 

Suddenly, the engines shut down.

 

“JARVIS, what’s going on?”

 

“It appears that the ship is sinking, sir,”

 

“Well, damn,” Tony seared through a piece of metal that was blocking the blades with his laser.

 

“Stark, we’re losing altitude,” Fury’s voice hailed through the HUD.

 

“Yep, I noticed,” Tony said sarcastically. Jumping on the piece of metal to clear the blockage. Once he cleared the debris from the engine turbine, Tony boosted his thrusters and shot down into the rotors. With every ounce of his willpower, Iron Man pushed on the rotor until it scraped along the edges, using his feet boosters to propel him faster. After a few more rotations, Tony had the rotors going at a normal speed. The Helicarrier began to level out. Steadily, it went faster and faster and soon was reaching critical speed

 

XXX

 

Below, Steve, two gunmen ran in. The Alpha looked down, pondering if they were helped, they didn't look like shield agents. His suspicions were proved right as upon seeing him, they shot at him and threw grenades.

 

Steve jumped to the other railing and took them down, even went as far as throwing one off. A few more entered, firing at Steve. The super-soldier grabbed a gun and jumped back to the lever, fired down at them.

 

XXX

 

The rotors were spinning too fast and he wouldn’t be able to escape the engine blades if this continued. “Cap, need a lever!” Tony shouted through the HUD  
XXX

 

Machine gun rounds erupted around him. He blinked in the spray of debris, lost the upper hand in his fight and slipped off the railing he was holding onto. Almost falling, he flipped back around and grabbed a thick power cord at the last minute.

 

"Cap, need a lever!" rang in Steve’s ear. Steve panted, looking over at the engine and back to the guys he was trying to fight against and staying holding onto the wire cable he was hanging from.

 

“I need a minute here!,” Steve shouted back, trying to climb the wire, “Kind of busy!”

 

The sound of bullets going over the line to pour straight into the Iron Man’s helmet. Tony’s blood ran cold as panic gripped his heart. ‘Were those bullets in the background? What the hell was going on down there?’

 

XXX

 

Tony’s voice was getting frantic. “Lever! Now!,” no answer. The rotors picked up speed. His grip was slipped and his eyes widened in alarm as the rudder advanced away from him. He let out a cry of pain as the force of its blade crashed into his backside with a harsh clang. “Uh-oh---,” Tony said, right before was sucked under the spinners. The smaller router knocked the metal of his suit around like a pinball.

 

XXX  
Steve heard an “Uh-oh,” over the speaker and the sound of crunching metal. ‘Tony, no!’

 

Desperately, Steve pulled himself along inch by inch, grabbed the railing, and yanked himself onto the platform. He crawled as fast as he could while bullets came up from below and fired off another round at the enemy while trying to get to the red lever.

 

"Help!" Tony cried over the comm.

 

Steve surged upward, pushed through the battering winds amidst a hail of bullets, and grabbed the edge of the lever and yanking it. The damn thing was stuck at first before he got it to work, opening the air ducts under the engine to drop Tony out.

 

He waited with bated breath to hear Tony say something and let out a sigh of relief when his soulmate did.  
XXX

 

"Steve!" Tony screamed. For a moment, he thought for sure he'd be shredded before the rotors slowed down and he got spat out into the air.

 

The suit had been heavily damaged and scratched up beneath the rushing spinners. His back flared up with pain. Tony could see the thrusters straining to keep him up, but he could still fly and his weapons still worked for the most part.

 

Regaining his balance, Iron Man came flailing back, repulsors flickering. Half a dozen warnings flashed on the HUD showed a gunner reappeared where Steve was trapped on a broken catwalk overhead while Steve struggled to push himself upright. Steve didn’t detect him.

 

“C’mon, c’mon,” Tony muttered, and the boot whined and spat sparked.

 

He hurtled towards Steve and barreled into the remaining gunner at full speed, taking him out. Tony collapsed on the ledge when his suit stuttered and fritzed with sparks. He rolled over, switched the faceplate up, gasping a little. His head swimming and he felt like he'd run a marathon. He closed his eyes tiredly, just for a second, just for a bit of rest....

 

Cap sighed in relief that Tony was safe and sound. Tony closed his eyes and didn't move when the clomping of footsteps nearer and stopped beside him.

 

"... I owe you an apology. You did well, Tony," Tony's eyes opened as Rogers landed on the ground next to him with a thud. Rogers’ alpha pheromone impinged on his senses, his nearness reached for him, wrapped insidiously around him, tempting him closer. He was TOO CLOSE for his liking.

 

“You good?” Steve breathed out, lowered his head to look at him. He felt warmer, like Tony was giving off some kind of energy that Steve was now close enough to feel. He wished they would get even closer so they’d be breathing the same air-if he could remember to breath.

 

Tony stared up at the Alpha and smirked “Of course, I’m Iron Man remember,”

 

The expression warmed Steve’s eyes enough that Tony forgot their earlier fight.

 

Tony had to squash forlornly the impulse to touch Steve, to check on his injury. He blamed it on his Omega instinct. The Captain seemed fine.


	16. THE DREAM, THE KISS AND TONY ANSWER

Chapter 16 THE DREAM, THE KISS AND TONY ANSWER

The night Fury informed Steve of his true soul-mate

The night Steve fallen asleep hugging Tony’s file to his chest, he had a dream.

It was so warm… he felt himself cuddling a warm body, legs entangled. He felt at home, something he hadn’t felt since he woke up in this foreign world. As consciousness return, Steve opened his eyes and gazed up into the face of a devilishly handsome man with dark hair who looked so much like Tony. He couldn’t help but stare besotted at the man. Something chorded inside of him, he knew this man. ‘Tony’ something inside him whispered. ‘His soulmate, his lover, his husband’

His love was asleep next to him, under the duvet, his naked body wrapped tightly around Steve

Tony’s body half covered by the sheets, hair over his face, eyes closed. Watching the Omega now, he couldn’t imagine being without his husband, he loved him too much.

Steve’s expression was surprisingly soft, tender. His stomach filled with newly awakened butterflies, a strong fluttering that felt so familiar. Just looking at the perfection that was his husband - hell, even thinking the word husband- made his heart fluttered like a hummingbird trying to escape its cage. If he didn’t already knew he was dreaming, he would pinch himself.

Tony’s eyelids fluttered as they started to open revealing oceanic blue eyes that held Steve entrance. His incredibly beautiful husband stared at him with such loving gaze and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “I love you”.

Tony’s voice, his scent, and his touch seeped into Steve’s soul, filling the emptiness in his heart.

For the first time since he woke up in this time, Steve slept soundly until the afternoon.

XXX

 

Tony was halfway out of his battered suit when the door swished open. He looked up, not entirely surprised to find the blond there. Alpha tended to get overprotective and Tony nearly got shredded.

‘Please, like I need it,’ he scoffed mentally. He hoped Rogers didn’t think they’re pals just because they had worked together and saved each other’s ass.

The image of Tony in his dream piled onto the Omega. His hair was brunet instead of black, his eyes hazel instead of oceanic blue, and his body short instead of tall, but Steve knew with unshakable clarity that people knew the sky was blue and the grass was green that they were simply different versions of the other half of his soul.

"What's up, Cap?" The soldier walked toward him with determined strides, getting into his personal space. Steve’s nearness setting fire to his skin.

Tony tried to back away but was prevented by an arm pulling at his hand, pulling him closer. A whiff of Steve’s scent swirled like kisses around Tony’s head, making him light-headed. Steve framed his face with both hands

His protest was cut off by Steve's mouth on his, kissing him like a man dying of thirst would kiss a river, trying to drink it dry, wild and greedy and almost angry. One large hand speared into the brunet’s hair and holding him to the kiss, holding him captive while Steve’s lips crushed his in urgent need, ravenous hunger.

The force of it transfixed Tony, caught and held his senses. It was nothing like the sweet, sensual kiss in his dream yet it felt familiar and so deeply right like he had done this a million times. Fingers tangled in Tony’s hair as Steve drank him in, absorbed his scent. A hand moved down his backside, sending electric currents up and down his spine, and pulled him closer. So close, imprinting Tony’s body to his —it was as if Steve intended they would never be separated again.

Tony felt their bond pulsed between them, raw, real, and with roots deep enough to wrap around and penetrate his brain, heart, and some deeper part of him he couldn’t name. The force of emotion flowing between them like an impossible two-way river. Warm fluttered and spark spreading like wildfire through their body and set off fireworks in their curiously empty skull. Like Ambrosia, it addicted his mind, body and senses completely.

The whole universe instantly compressed down to their kiss, to the way they shared breath. Something inside Steve singing with glee, his enhanced senses racing, razor-focus, feeling every blissful touch of skin and lips on his.

Tony's pulse roared in his ears; beating like dragonfly wings. Instinctively Steve found the key to unlocking the repress desire and longing in the brunet. Tony made inarticulate frenzied noises, all of his passion unleashed and uncoiled at last. He was kissing Steve like a magnet springing to steel, irresistible and natural as the tide

Hands on Steve's shoulders pulled him closer, not close enough, never close enough, their lips clashed against each other like swords. There was nothing of sex in any of it, nothing of tenderness, only passion meeting passion like a naked flame erupted between them, around them. Searing flame welled, swelled then raged through Steve, through Tony and burned. And they were no longer kissing, they were devouring each other. And it was all so perfect and – oh God!

The Omega’s body swam hot with it, his mind haze, his heart was pounding a little too fast, a little too hard, the arc reactor almost singing, hot and whining in his chest cavity.

Not until that moment had Steve realized how empty he had felt how desperately he needed to hold the other half of his soul. As deep as bones, as ingrained as blood, as essential as breath- all needs and all desires were ultimately only one. Tony the fiery and dynamic center which everything else in Steve’s world turned to.

Tony’s skin warmed and hummed with quickening blood. Passion and pleasure stripped him of inhibitions and his tongue sought Steve’s, commandingly, edging the kiss into wilder and darker depths. Under his control.

Steve felt novel pleasure as Tony’s tongue thrust into his mouth and laid claim.

Steve’s tasted like beer and spices, it was intoxicating. Hard and commanding, Tony’s lips moved on Steve’s, supping, taking, hungrily savoring. His tongue, caressed, explored, branded and excited, expressing stark passion and searing desire on his giddy senses, setting Steve and his wits spinning even faster.

The way Steve so readily yielded his mouth, his to claim, to plunder at will, with an unquestioning arrogant ardor of a conqueror. His invitation could not be more evocative, provocative and blatant.

The heat rose again, more potent, more powerful, a wave of burgeoning heat, it swamped them, swell crash and roll through them. Tony kissed him like he wanted and intended to devour every sensual inch of Steve. Tony could not have made that statement more clearly, more boldly, more ruthlessly and while Steve’s heart sang, his senses gloried.

Steve’s hand had spread over the back of his waist, his touch a heated brand even through the denim of his T-shirt. The Omega pressed into Steve, frantic for the body contact. Steve whimpered, losing the sound somewhere under the sweep of Tony's tongue.

Steve needed relief from the urgency that had been building, building, just beneath his skin. Pressed flush against Tony, one leg between the genius’ thighs, and yes, Tony was rocking into the heat, that warmth, that hard-

Abruptly Tony remembered PEPPER. His eyes rocketed open. He realized that this was Rogers-Captain Bigot- he was kissing no, devouring. He remembered that the bond was a prison. Steve could felt his fear like cornered animals, the anger, and disgust he felt for himself and not a little rage.

Instinct kicked in and he pushed as hard as he could at Roger's chest. Thankfully he still had his gauntlet on him. Tony stepped back like he was burned, desperate for whatever space he could get between them.

God, Rogers had just – he had just – the flashback almost shorted his brain. Oh, he could never look at Rogers again without remembering. His skin burned fever hot.

If he was anyone else, Steve would have fallen hard from the shove. He stared at Tony, face flush, but slowly contorting with confusion and hurt.

Tony’s eyes were dark, troubled like the sea roiling during a thunderstorm. Not even in his wildest and most wary dreams had he ever considered that Rogers with only one kiss had undone the control he had spent 13 years and more perfecting. The first touch of his lips had stuck right through his defenses, had connected directly with his inner self, he normally kept well leashed and tripped the lock.

And to his shame, he had responded. Abandoning his rational and logical side in an overwhelming drive to capture and seize, seduce and possess. He had sunk so deeply under the heady rush, under the enthralling spell, that if the whole team had come tramping through the room, he wouldn’t have noticed.

He should have steeled himself to resist, to held firm, to not let Rogers bend him to his will.

“Never do that again,” he tried not to sound shaky, mind still stuck on the fact he had just kissed Rogers. It was like watching an actor trying to adjust his mask after an accidental slip on stage. Tony’s spine was as straight as a ruler. He needed to corral Rogers’ siren-like allure.

Then fear pulsed through him like electricity when he realized with a startling horror that if he could felt what Steve’s felt during the kiss then Steve…. His face turned pale, mouth opened and closed without any sounds escaping. He couldn’t bring himself to form the question, it sat on his tongue, turning his mouth to cotton.

He had trusted no one to share his thought with after Obie yet Steve had felt his feeling just by a single kiss! It felt too much like a violation of privacy! He felt so raw, so exposed, like a stripped wire! He never wanted to share that part of him, not with Rogers or anyone else!

It was the ‘look’ in Steve’s eyes, the same gaze that Tony got from the ‘Steve’ in his dream. The look that never failed to make his bones feels like butter left out in the sun. Tony reminded himself there was no such thing as thing as reincarnation and past life. It had never been proven.

“Tony, please,” he looked at him, knowing his eyes offered everything.

There it was: the something that had frightened Iron Man before. It was possessive and bright and positively overwhelming in its simple dedicated intensity. Steve was prepared to move mountains to be with him. He could felt part of him responding to that passionate possessiveness with anticipation. A bigger, more rational part of him wanted that spark to burst into flame. It was too intense, too fast, undeserving!

Thunderstruck at what he saw in Rogers' eyes, because no one had ever looked at him like that. Tony’s heart stopped before he faltered after a moment that's stretched and stretched.

He gritted his teeth, reminded himself of their fight. ‘IT WASN’T EVEN LOVE. IT WAS OBSESSION PLAIN AND SIMPLE. NO ONE WOULD EVER LET OTHERS STEPPED ON THE PEOPLE THEY LOVED. STEVE HAD BEEN SO READILY LET FURY HOLD THE VIDEO OVER MY HEAD,’ Steve’s feeling for him was intense, but it was also dark, selfish and twisted. He didn’t want or need it!

Tony's eyes flared, vivid and dangerous “NO, NEVER! I WOULD NEVER BE YOURS,”  
Steve was sure his entire world was spinning wildly out of control.

Pain seared along his skin. “Why are you doing this?” To his humiliation, tears welled in his eyes and stuck at his throat. The tears acted as a prism. Refracting the light and clouding his vision. He blinked them back.

Tony’s heart broke for him… but he held firm. He doubted that Rogers was even thinking straight. The stupid bond was clouding his mind just like it clouded Tony’s. He had seen the video, knew how broken Tony was. There was no way a high and mighty bastard like Steve would even consider someone like Tony let alone became this desperate for him. He was stubborn and disrespectful and uncouth and just not good enough.

Tony wasn’t stupid he knew what Steve expected from him happiness, and to fill the emptiness in his life. And knowing how huge Steve’s lost was that was an unfair expectation to put on his or anyone’s shoulders. It would be just like his parent relationship. Both Howard and Maria just expected the bond to keep Howard’s interest on her without working on the relationship’s foundation. Not only that, Howard expected Maria to give birth to an Alpha as their first child and resented both Maria and their child for having an Omega instead of an Alpha his first and only child. By the time Tony was four years old, him mom was drowning in depression. The unfair expectation was a dangerous thing.

If Steve wanted to find happiness and peace he should find it within himself first. Then he should be with someone with less baggage and a lot more submissive than Tony Stark, someone who could fit his 1940 archetype and made him happy. He didn’t want to be the happiest person today only to be broken and fade into the background like Maria when Steve decided he wasn’t good enough.

“Look, Rogers,” Tony said strongly, “I already have someone special. And believe it or not, I am a monogamous when it comes to relationship,”

It was like being pierce by an arrow by something whatever it was cupid opposite, and Steve staggered like a wounded stag. “No, I—please…," A brittle sheen in his sky-blue eyes, Steve reached a hand out as his tongue tripped over the words. Steve’s hand was hot as if it was burning a path straight to his heart.

Tony jerked back from Steve’s touch like a scalded cat. Steve's eyes were impossibly sad.

Fallen back to his anger to make him strong, Tony’s eyes blinking with loathsome rapidity. “STOP IT, ROGERS,” he made the words like a hand held upright, commanding him to a halt. “I am not yours and never will be. Get your head out of your ass,” Steve never in a million year thought he would hear any of those words from his own soulmate in such a dark tone as they did. Tony's face was stone cold showing no emotion.

Steve looked like someone who had just lost his soul. Tony had to use every ounce of his will to curb the impulse to reach out to him.

“Tony,” He whispered Tony’s name like a forbidden spell cast to forged love upon someone's heart. “P-please, I-I love you,”

Tony stared at him. Despite his better judgment, he could feel tears at the rims of his eyes. He quickly ducked his head, struggling to compose himself. No one had ever wanted him like that. No one had ever said 'I love you,' the way Steve did.

‘NO, you don’t Steve, you just think you do cause the bond is fucking with your brain just like it fucking with mine,’ “Well, I don’t!” Tony retorted, he felt pain with every heartbeat for even uttering this.

Steve’s world silently crumbled.

A broken gaze from Steve, and truly, something in the gaze froze Tony to the core. It spoke of a pain so deep, so stark. He wondered if he had gone too far, being too cruel.

Tony forced himself to continue, to not waver in the face of Roger’s pain. Sometimes he really hated himself. “I only love Pepper,” And he did, he loved Pepper deeply. Even if one day she grew tired of him and left, he would always love her, as long as there was a breath in his body.

Steve found himself suddenly furious with Tony. An icy rage that had been building since the first time Tony rejected him howled inside of him. He knew that was a huge, blatant lie, he knew it!

“Of course, you do,” Steve said, voice devoid of emotion despite the dark color in his eyes. “That is why you kiss me like that.” He netted, angry that Tony shook off the kiss like a canine shook off the rain while Steve had continued to shiver even now.

Tony was speechless at the sudden change “Steve-,”

“No,” Steve said strongly, his gaze could make a basilisk proud “I understand,” Tony was taken aback by the pure fury in the other man’s face as they met eyes. He wondered if Rogers would hit him now.

“I understand,” Steve repeated for a third time, eyes dark with anger now. “That you’re a fucking coward and a liar!” As Steve carried on, his voice rose and the anger in his tone painted his words with venom.

Steve had gone right through the core of it, surely as though he had sliced him open and laid a finger to Tony’s beating heart. The brunet could feel his anger rising now, liquid and hot in his chest.

He breathed in, sharply, and dug his nails into the meat of his palms until it bleeds. Why did Steve make it all so difficult! “And you are an arrogant bastard!”

The word arrogant bastard reminded him of their recent argument and all his reasons to be mad at Rogers.

Tony wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Loki’s staff put the words into their mouths. As someone who created an Artificial Intelligence as advance as JARVIS, he knew enough about psychology to know that one didn’t just come up with hurtful concepts one had never considered before even if they were under some kind of influence. The staff only brought the thought that must have been in his subconscious, or his thought to the forefront, only served to take away the preservation instinct that would have kept those thoughts from ever seeing the light of day.

Which meant Steve was fine that Fury intended to blackmail him into submission and endangers everything he worked so hard to achieve. The hurt and anger of being betrayed risen in him. Anger had ridged his cheekbones with a slash of crimson. Like his flesh was on fire.

‘Screw soul-mate, I barely knew him and he already stabbed me in the back! If I let him in, Steve would destroy me and I would let him,’ and to think he thought his mom was weak and pathetic for staying with his dad all those years. ‘NO! I WILL NEVER LET MYSELF SINK THAT LOW!’

“You dare think you can just walk into my life and expects me to leave the only good relationship I have and the Alpha I love for you!” There was something sharp to his tone, like the tip of a butcher knife. “Who the hell do you think you are?! You don’t own me, Rogers, I can be with anyone I want, and I choose Pepper!”

“You know what, when all this is over, you can find someone better. Someone who’ll listen to you, do whatever you say? Bend over for you whenever you snap your fingers?” Tony said, long and low and dark.

“I once thought you were different. I believed that good old Captain America cared about whom people were, not what they were. But hey, a 1940 Alpha’s a 1940 Alpha,” His voice colder than the winter’s ice.

He swiftly moved around Steve before walking away in long strides even though Rogers could (and would) catch up with him. “You’re all the same, but whatever. I should’ve known,”

Steve grabbed his arm tight enough to bruise and wheeled him around so they were face to face, hurt palpable on his face.

“Is that really what you think, Tony?” His voice was low and hurt.

“Yes, it is!” his voice was hard and flat and cut like a perfectly honed blade. “And get your dirty hand of me! This isn’t 1940 where you could force me to be with you!”

Steve laughed harshly and rubbed his hand over his face. “This is the real reason you rejected me, isn’t it? You’re such a parochial ass, Stark!” He wished he was still buried in the ice because nothing hurt him more than Tony’s rejection.

Leaving things like this was not a good idea but Tony convinced himself he had to. The doors clicked in place behind him.

As Tony wanted to keep walking, he heard a loud thud from behind him. Steve muttered expletives as his fists jabbing the wall viciously. The Super-soldier screamed in frustration and pain. Tony lets the pain of it washed over him. The sound tears through his chest and constricts around his throat.

 

One of the areas in which Steve's abilities were enhanced was his sharp hearing. But even he was unsure whether, he was only imagining that Tony murmured "I am so sorry," as he walked away from the door.

It wasn’t what Steve wanted to hear, but like an angel breath sent through parted cloud that apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 1940 it was an unwritten society law that one had to stay with their soulmate regardless the circumstances ex domestic abuse, cheating to be a sin to reject your soulmate. 
> 
>  
> 
> In 1950, the new law and Omega right are against it stated that “People deserves freedom to choose!”


	17. Bloody Cards

Steve comfort was shattered when Fury announced Coulson's death over the com.

 

Fury gathered Tony and Steve back into the briefing room. Everyone there had a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock was shown on their devastated faces. Tony sat facing away from Fury. He was only here because he owed to Coulson to listen to the bastard’s spiel this once.  
.

 

“These were in Phil Coulson's jacket...,” Fury said, staring at something in his hands. Maria looked up at that. “I guess he didn’t get you to sign them…,” the Director of Shield allowed some of his sadness leaked to his voice as he threw the blood stained Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. 

 

Steve recognized them from when Coulson had shown them on the way to the Helicarrier. Seeing them on the table, stained with blood made his body felt numb, another good man died because of war. He reached and picked one up, a card with the picture of him as Captain America. It was a reminder of the only thing he still had, and everything he had lost. To the surrounding agents, he appeared to be sitting stoically in his seat, but inside, his soul was weeping earnestly in agony.

 

Tony closed his eyes to will the tears away. 

 

Nick Fury continued. “We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you,” 

 

“I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming,” He paused slightly and his eyes frantically looked at both heroes’ reaction to his speech. Steve fingers the cards. He completely zoned out, only tuning to listen vaguely to Fury as he spoke.

 

Fury circled the table toward Captain America. “Yes. We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract,” he said and felt Stark’s eyes at him. “I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier,” he paused to let it sink in. Steve finally looked up at him. He could see the well-guarded sadness in Fury’s eyes and some of his anger at the Director drained away.

 

"There was an idea," the Director continued. "Stark know this,” Steve glanced at the genius. “It was called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more,” Fury voiced, willing them to understand.

 

Steve’s eyes gleamed with guilt. He had walked into it resolved to focus on the mission and failed to realize the rest of the team weren’t soldiers. Sure, Natasha might have been affiliated with Shield long enough she could fall into a military mindset. But half of the team was used to being a one-man team, with no back-up when things turned sour; the other half had been betrayed by their closest allies. Bruce had been running from the military for so long he knows their ploys better than they do. He should have help the guy like Tony did, instead of walking on eggshell around the man. He barely knew anything about Thor but the guy was a warrior, something Steve could relate to. Being Captain America was the only thing he still had, and he had failed to bring the team together.

 

“See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could," Fury went on. He turned to Tony who still turned away from him. “Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea," Fury let out each word as if he was weighing them. “… In heroes,” he let the sadness leaked into his voice again as he finished, looking at Steve.

 

It was a pain worse than when Obadiah had ripped the arc reactor out. Fury's words kept reverberating in Tony's mind going on and on about Coulson's belief in the Avengers Initiative. He remembered Phil words “We do need you, Mr. Stark,” and how he had been against Tony's exclusion from the team. Another man who believed in him was dead.

 

That was about all Tony could handle, especially since he had so obviously failed Coulson. He stood up abruptly and walked out without a word. He might just hurt Fury if he continued to be in that room. 

 

There was nothing conscious in Steve's decision to follow. He simply did, obeying his primal imperative.

 

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion," Fury said watching Captain America trailed after Stark, a worried look on his face. If the director didn’t know better he would say the Captain went after Iron Man like a puppy. It was something to worry about when this was all over.  
XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I knew Tony was in pain but Steve silent agony over the lost one more good man while looking at the stain trading card speaks louder to me! It’s clear who is much more in pain. Tony express it louder while Steve is more silent in his agony.


	18. Tony's past, Steve comfort, the truce for now

Anthony Stark, 4 years old.

 

Tony was happily playing with his toy car. Since his father had broken the one Jarvis brought for him and forbidden his caretaker from buying him any more toys Tony had made this one from the materials he could find inside the house. He mused that he could have made a much better car if he could get into his dad’s lab, so many materials there.

 

He pushed the car with his tiny hand and it stopped at someone feet. Fear curled in his stomach, he knew whose foot that was. “I thought I told you to focus on your study!” a voice growled.

 

Tony felt a little relieved that it wasn’t a drunken slurred, Howard wasn’t drunk. It was usually worse whenever his dad was drunk. But the relief was short-lived.

 

A slap and pain blossomed on his cheek. Tears prickled his eyes and he tried to stop it from fall which would only make his dad angrier. The Stark men were made of iron; his dad didn’t tolerate weakness…. Then his dad threw his toy against the unforgiving wall and broke it. He couldn’t help it, tears fall to his chubby cheeks.

 

“Stop crying!” Howard yelled. “All I did was broke your stupid little toy car,” he said meanly. “Did you made this stupid thing?!” He said with distaste, holding the car in his hand. “You called yourself a Stark!” he threw the car at Tony’s arm which would surely bruise. “I tell you to stop crying, you pathetic Omega! Why couldn’t you be strong like an Alpha!”

 

“Mr. Stark, please. He is just a baby,” Tony could hear Jarvis pleaded.

 

“Then you should have taught him properly!”

XXX

 

Steve found him standing in Banner's pseudo cell room, the one they'd had Loki trapped in.

 

Tony gazed blankly at the dried and brownish blood stain left by Phil's body for a long moment. He couldn’t help but think of Steve’s words.

 

“I’ve known men with none of that worth ten of you,”

 

‘It should have been me,’ Damn it if anyone had to die it should’ve been him, not a good man like Coulson. Another better man had died. And Phil had been really happy since he met his soulmate a few months ago.

 

Tony stood there, not saying a word or acknowledged it when he sensed his bonded enter the room. They were pulled towards each other like horrible magnets but it was weird how he felt comforted just by Roger’s presence. He almost welcomed it in this moment.

 

Steve leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. He narrowed his field of view to the Omega and silently observed his soulmate's profile. Tony was all hard edges and bitter sad eyes after Coulson’s death.

 

Tony pulled himself away to look at the empty cell container where Loki had been caged. Looking down at the hole Thor had fallen through, he wondered how the blond Alpha was faring. He didn’t think the big guy would die easily but fall from this height made he wondered if he ended up injured.

 

They were missing two members, his armor was damaged and Barton a. k. a Hawkeye was unconscious. Loki escaped and Coulson- Tony cut himself off there, swallowing the lump in his throat. He sighed, Bruce was probably right when he said the team really was more like a time bomb but he still held hoped the guy would come through at the end. After all, Bruce saved Harlem.

 

"Was he married?" Steve asked quietly, his face tight with emotion. He hadn't known Agent Coulson very well. He had been slightly uncomfortable being treated like a celebrity for a few moments with the man. But the hidden pain in Tony's eyes told Steve that he knew Coulson very well.

 

"No," Tony winced, not looking up at him. "He had a soulmate uh... cellist I think," he tried to keep the tightness out of his voice but fail. Why did he felt the need to share this with Rogers, he would never let himself be vulnerable in front someone he didn’t trust. He could felt the bond restless inside him and he tried to force it down.

 

"I’m sorry,” Steve’s voice tight with sadness, looking down. “I wish I'd known him better. He seems like a good man,” he said in a small voice.

 

"He was an idiot," Tony scoffed, finally looking up at the soldier.

 

"Why? For believing?" Steve frowned and pushed away from the railing.

 

"For taking on Loki alone,” Tony growled, taking strides along the grating.

 

“He was doing his job,”

 

Tony let out a small frustrated sound. "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...,” he trailed off, voice hard with frustration that had no available outlet.

 

“Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony,” Steve said softly, slowly made his way along the girder toward the billionaire.

 

“Right. I’ve heard that before,” Tony said sarcastically, pushing past Steve.

 

Steve watched the man passed by him without a blink. "First time you've lost a comrade?" he asked gently.

 

It grated on Tony’s nerve and he whirled around sharply, his eyes sad, hurt and angry. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!” Tony snapped angrily. Steve fell silent, confused by Tony accusation. He could see both the unshed tears and Tony’s will to fight blazing hot as molten iron in the forge behind it.

 

“I am mocking you?”

 

“So now you’re playing dumb,” he hissed looking like a viper about to strike. Steve had seen the cave footage and no doubt had read analysis about it surely he knew about Yinsen yet he had to choose now to twist the knife in. As if failing Coulson wasn’t enough, he had to be reminded he let Yinsen died too. And to think he actually felt guilty for harshly rejected the guy, Alpha like him deserved to be taken down a peg or two.

 

There definitely a big misunderstanding between them. Now Steve thought back, it all started when he mentioned about the stupid footage. “Tony, I-,”

 

“SHUT IT!” said the genius, slow and clear and so loaded with venom his words positively dripped with it. “I HAD NO TIME FOR YOURS OR FURY’S SHIT!” Not when Coulson was dead remained unspoken. Tony swallowed, composed himself after his outburst. “I'm not marching to the tune of Fury's fife,”

 

"Neither am I," Steve assured him gently.

 

Tony studied him, his gaze intense and probing, and the super-soldier felt like a bug pinned to a board, splayed out open—

 

Whatever Tony saw in him, it wasn’t enough to convince the genius. His precision glare nailed him as sharp as hazel daggers. "Enough not to say how high when he says jump?”

 

Steve remained calm. This wasn’t the time for verbal jousting; he would clear it out with Tony when everything calms down. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does," he took a step closer.

 

A whiff of a warm, somehow familiar Alpha’s scent swirled: wholesome, unwavering, safe. The bond urged him to do it so Steve reached out and took Tony’s hand in his, warm and solid and electric. A moment of surprised the other man didn’t pull away before he caressed his hand. It was a touch so light, so soft, so careful. It reminded Tony of the way Jarvis treated his bruises and wounds when he was a small child.

 

Steve touched him as if he was fragile, breakable and he couldn’t breathe, he felt dizzy and there was a sense of deja-vu like this had happened before. At the back of his brain he wondered why he wasn’t angry, usually, he hated to be treated like this.

 

Steve swallowed his nerves and willed himself to pull Tony closer, enveloped him in a warm embrace and held him like he was a precious gem.

 

“I am sorry for what happen,” Steve's voice was both gentle and firm "But right now we gotta put what happened behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source if we can put together a list....,"

 

As if being splash by boiling water, Tony startled out of his reverie and jerked away from him. Their perfect moment melted away in the face of Tony’s rejection and Steve’s heart ached for it.

 

A tension creeping into every inch of the Omega’s back. He was angry at Rogers for treating him like he was fragile and at himself for falling for the stupid ruse. This was absurd he wasn’t the weak Omega who used to cry when his parent punished him anymore. He had come too far from that, had emerged a strong Dominance. He was the untamable Omega who Alphas had tried to control, use or break him and had failed miserably… ‘Except for Obie,’ his mind supplied bitterly. ‘Who would have thought a beetle that could tear hard word was trapped in flower petals that were so soft,’ a voice echoed in his mind. ‘Who is that?’ He shook his head to snap himself out of it.

 

Steve jammed his hands into his pockets as if to keep them from gravitating back to touch the Omega.

 

The billionaire wanted to yell at Rogers but settled for glaring. This wasn’t the time for this. He looked away at the heavy bloodstain on the far, lower wall again before letting his mind went into overdrive. Steve was silent, afraid he would rile Tony again. "He made it personal," Tony’s eyes bright with sudden realization.

 

"That's not the point," Steve replied quietly, trying not aggravated the brunet.

 

"That is the point!" The genius insisted. "He wanted to strike us where we live. Why?" Tony mused.

 

“To tear us apart,” Steve said, following Tony's train of thoughts.

 

"Divide and conquer, yeah, it's great," the brunet’s hands moving as he said it trying to work through Loki’s crazy. "But he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants,” Tony said in silent contemplation. “He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it,” Tony emphasized the words to himself as well as Steve. “He wants an audience,” Tony continued, his eyes met Steve’s. He paced, their eyes never left each other even as his genius mind almost audibly racing.

 

"Yeah," Steve said thoughtfully "I caught his act in Stuttgart,"

 

"Germany was previews… this is opening night,” Tony rambled. “And Loki, he's a full tail diva, right,” Steve nodded in confirmation. “He wants lights, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered on it!" Tony freeze, his body locked up in shock as it hit him.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Tony grouched. Steve, to his credit, just gave him a look. “The Stark Tower,” the brunet supplied and paused just a second before shooting toward his workstation without a backward glance. He needed to get the suit fixed to fly.

 

It was obvious to Steve that his reckless soulmate wouldn’t wait for him to gather the remaining Avengers members and would blast off after he fixed his suit. And there was the deja-vu feeling again, exactly how many times in their-shared-lifetimes Tony did something reckless like this. He needed to do something with his soulmate lone gunslinger habit.

 

“Tony,” Steve called, dashing after him and grabbed his arm in desperation. There was brittle sheen in his silver-blue eyes. Nearly losing Tony once today was enough. “I will assemble the team. Don’t go there by yourself,” Steve used his Alpha voice, which in hindsight, wasn't the greatest idea. He knew he'd made a mistake when anger painted Tony’s face and his scent becoming bitter.

 

Tony looked defiant for a moment before he forced himself to calm down. This wasn’t the time to argue, he needed to appeal to Captain America. “We need to stall him, Captain. I could buy us some time,” The one who said this wasn’t the sarcastic billionaire anymore but Iron Man. The Super-soldier gripped on him tightened. “Captain,” he pushed. “Think of the civilians at risk,”

 

Tony felt Steve’s grip on him loosened. “Be safe,” Captain America steeled his jaw and headed back into the ship. He had an archer and a spy to find.

XXX

 

Fury stared at the bloodstained cards

 

Maria Hill “Sir,”

 

“Agent Hill,” he responded.

 

She crossed her arms in contemplation. “Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not his pocket,” she said with a note of disapproval that Fury used Phil’s memory like that.

 

Nick Fury looked at the blood stained cards, his expression pained. “They needed the push,” he sighed. ‘It was what Phil wanted,’ his mind supplied.

 

Nick staring was interrupted by a loud sound. He lifted his gaze and saw a Quinjet took off following by the announcement of unauthorized departure from bay 6.

 

“They got it,” Nick Fury sounded relieved. “Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything,”

 

“Yes, sir,” she replied quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one with the Tony and the toy car inspired canon from the comic.  
> ABO characteristic
> 
>  
> 
> Alpha: 2/9 of the population. They usually have more muscle mass and taller. Most Alpha is Slytherin plus Gryffindor minded they are not all evil but they have a win-win mind, very ambitious, brave, confidence, fiercely competitive and cunning (strategist) and natural leader (half are control freaks) which is why they usually successful in anything they are into. Usually, the higher the level the more competitive, ambitious and physically stronger they are that is why high-level Alpha is respected and consider unique (of course it is also because they are rare). 
> 
>  
> 
> This could be channel into good like Steve and Thor channel this for a good cause while Obie was blinded by greed for wealth and power. Steve is one of the rare Alpha who is good Hufflepuff + Griffindor minded.
> 
>  
> 
> As a natural leader Alpha can channel their cunning and natural leadership either to lead and protect like Steve and Thor or to control and used like Obie and Howard.
> 
>  
> 
> No wonder Tony is wary of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Many great leaders/heroes are Alphas but many great villains are also Alpha 
> 
>  
> 
> More than half then richest, most successful men in the world are Alphas. Which why parents and bosses and society respected/prefers Alphas.
> 
>  
> 
> Bruce Banner is the best model for Beta they are control and diplomatic in nature and usually the one that keeps a pack together. Being raised by Jarvis a middle-level beta, Tony had a soft spot for them. Most Betas is closer to Hufflepuff plus Ravenclaw in personality. About 2/3 or 6/9 of the people in the world is Beta. Not affected by heat like Alpha and Omega, they also prefer as workers. 
> 
>  
> 
> The downside they usually consider as boring and less desirable/sexual attractive/Sexual charge as mate compare to Alpha or Omega.
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, not all Betas is a peaceful diplomat, I mean Phil and Fury are high-level Betas (close to Alphas in the hormone chart) and they have Alpha-like quality and the best thing is they are not affected by heat like Alphas so high-level Beta is also the great candidate for leadership.
> 
>  
> 
> Omega is tricky not only as they being branded as the lowest caste they are also the minority (1/9 of the population). Most of them had less muscle mass and shorter than Alpha or Beta. And their heat also makes them less desirable as workers compare to Alpha and Beta. After the World War 2 Omega right and Omegas had worked hard for their place in society but they had yet to reach equal status.
> 
>  
> 
> Either they have a peaceful Hufflepuff nature or they are more Gryffindor or Slytherin in personality and fiercely compete in chasing after their dream/climb to the top. They are some Omega although minority who decide to not married and focus on their job, some even sterilize themselves to stop they heat renders them to be the same as Beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Omega is considered sexier, more attractive and sexual charge than Beta. And since they are half the population of Alpha, beautiful Omega especially high-level one like Natasha and Tony are sought after. That’s why some Omegas prefers to focus on beautify them-self and seduce the richest Alpha they can find rather than work hard (Some people hate and look down on them for this).
> 
>  
> 
> Never looked down on Omega, some of them can be more cunning and ruthless and more fiercely competitive than an Alpha since well, the world is harsher on them. Natasha used his sex (very high-level Omega) as a weapon to help her on her spy, Tony also used it to get more people to donate to his charity foundation so it not without upside.
> 
>  
> 
> As a natural breeder, Omega had a stronger sense of smell than Beta and Alpha so they could sniff for any (sickness?) in a potential mate. As in genes, the more dissimilar the pheromone is the more genetic-suitable a pairing is according to science experiment using flies. Just like a woman in the human world, an Omega or other castes’ woman is 10 times better at reading people than male except Tony he is not that good at reading people. That is what he needs Rhodey for he is much better than a woman in reading people watch Teen Iron Man. Rhodey suspected something fishy with one of the main villains from the start. While Tony gets duped by another villain like the ice villain. It is funny that Rhodey is the one with the six-sense considering he is well male and Alpha.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony Stark is the first Omega who not only becomes a CEO of a multi-billionaire company he is the one who advance the original millionaire company into a multi-billionaire.


	19. Tony near death

Natasha pointed Loki’s staff into the circle of magic surrounding the ray pointing up into the heavens, piercing the bubble and pushing it forwards into the center of the device where the tesseract pulsed worryingly.

 

“I can close it. Can anybody copy?” She said into her wrist receiver, holding the staff steady in her hand as she waited to hear from her teammates. “I can shut the portal down,” She clarified, panting and staring into the glowing revolving tesseract power pouring out of the machine in front of her. 

 

“Do it!” Cap replied instantly, tired from fighting for so many hours. Tony could hear the relief in his voice.

 

“No, wait!” Tony shouted back, as a brilliant idea occurred to him. And as time was of the essence, there was no other way to deal with the bomb. He was going to end this.

 

Cap frowned at that, worried what his companion might say next. “Tony, these things are still coming!” Steve said trying to appeal to Tony any way he could.

 

Tony quickly enlightened him. “I’ve got a nuke coming in, it’s going to blow in less than a minute,” Tony said, tracking the missile’s trajectory. The nuke quickly approached oversea, towards the city. He glanced upwards towards the portal, a spark of an idea blooming in his mind. Then he increased the power of his propellers, twisting in the air and bringing himself upright, speeding upwards after the nuke.

 

‘Tony—a nuke? He what?’ Steve’s heart stopped for a beat as he realized what Tony was suggesting. He felt the panic rise like bellowing smoke, felt it choke his soul. “NO, Tony don’t!” 

 

There was no answer. Steve’s heart was rising in his chest. His hands felt clammy. He couldn’t lose Tony, he would rather die. 

 

A few moments later, Iron Man came across the nuke headed right for midtown and turned immediately to follow it. 

 

Tony put on an extra burst of speed and wrapped battered arms around it. He was going to end this. He started flying towards the portal.

 

Guilt gnawed at Iron Man but it would do him no good. He forced it behind him, entrails and twisting like vipers. “I’m sorry, Steve. I had to do this,” Steve heard him as loudly as a ticking bomb.

 

"Sir, we're losing altitude," JARVIS informed him worriedly.

 

"Yeah, I noticed," Tony grunted.

 

Tony sped quickly through the streets, between destroyed skyscrapers and over the heads of the other avengers waiting to see what might happen next. He increased the propelling jets in his chest, aiming the nuke up another part as he got closer and closer to the propelling jet of blue light of the tesseract. He skated up the side of Stark tower, flipping vertical as he leads the nuke higher and higher into the clouds. 

 

Steve’s very life was hanging by a breath yet he realized nothing he said would change Tony’s mind, would save his very soul. They had to save New York. “… I love you, Tony,” Steve sounded so grave as he spoke into the comm. ‘Tony please...,’ 

 

Tony thought he heard Steve’s heart wrenching begging. Guilt again, as sharp as the cut of a whip, melded with sadness, fused with fear for Steve. “JARVIS, save the rest of the suit’s power for the return,” Tony commanded, trying to be optimistic even though both he and JARVIS knew the odds of him surviving are nonexistent.

 

XXX

 

The AI paused for a moment. “Sir... should I try Miss Potts?” Jarvis asked gently.

 

“Do it,” The photo of his Alpha flashed up in front of Tony’s eyes as he waited for her to answer. The comfort of Pepper’s love had healed the wounds and scars of his heart he needed to tell her how much she meant to him. No luck, his heart sunk. She was probably glued to the TV wherever she was right now.

 

Everyone was watching the action from their offices and places of work, worrying as they saw Tony following the nuke and driving it upwards into the sky. Nick Fury and Maria Hill watched anxiously, unable to do anything from where they were. 

 

Tony rocket-sheading into the electric-blue tear in the sky to the darkness beyond.

 

Tony heard the bone-deep despair sound of Rogers internally screaming his name through the bond and he couldn’t contain the tear that fell from his eye… he was doing the right thing. ‘If there really is the next life…,’

 

XXX

 

Everyone waiting on earth jumped up and cheered saved from the violent death of the nuclear weapon aimed at them. All letting outs a breath they didn’t realize they’d been holding, exhausted relief washing over them. Fury looked down grimly, knowing the sacrifice the heroic act had brought with it.

 

XXX

 

All Steve could do was stood there, watching as the small bright red and gold figure of Iron Man zoomed quickly toward the portal with that nuke. Tony was gone, disappeared, leaving nothing but a harrowing reality for Steve. His heart practically stopped for two seconds before it was beating into overtime, drumming mercilessly against his rib cage until its bursting through his chest became an all too real danger. 

 

“Tony...,” When Tony’s side of the comm went dead, Steve screamed internally before shouting into the comm, as if being loud enough will get through to Tony. Still no respond. Tears fall from his eyes, he felt like he was suffocating, like something had a grip on his lungs and wasn't letting go. He struggled to bear the overwhelming pain and fear he might lose his Twinflame. This feeling of helplessness, it was far worse than when he lost Bucky. 

 

Not having Tony around would be unbearable and Steve didn't want to go through that. ‘Not again,’ something in him screams through the bond.

 

Everyone he had known prior to being frozen was long gone, and just as he had finally begun to see Tony in a new light, he would lose the other half of his soul. How fair was that? 

XXX

 

Just a few more seconds before the bomb exploded…

 

The empty vacuum of space enclosed around him, dark and blindingly bright. Tony kept soaring through the darkness with the missile. His display screen flickering with the failed call to Pepper. “Sir,” The AI stuttered sounded so grave and faded away as he continued flying with the nuke further and further into the abyss.

 

Tony Stark knew terror but nothing was more wrong or more gut clenching terrifying than losing JARVIS- His partner. His friend. His security and comfort. His child. He was once again alone. The echoing silence was so wrong. So foreign. 

 

There's another tick of bizarre quiet. 

 

Power failing, Tony losing his grip on the warhead, his armor chipping away piece by piece as the lights of the suit dimmed to black. He watched as the nuke rocket off towards the gargantuan ship that hovered above Earth like a malevolent spider and exploded in bright flashes of light and fire that engulfed the ship and its surrounding smaller ships in. The eerie silent explosion that followed painted the destruction in front of him with its magnificent splendid colors and bathed him in its radiation and blew him backward.

 

His armor was completely unresponsive now. Tony's breath catch in his throat, his lungs struggled for a breath and desperation pickled inside him as he had no air circulating. His heart beat hysterically like it was going to explode in his chest. Time ticked by as Tony’s conscience fading. 

 

His last thought being Steve- the warmth, the flutters, the truth in his eyes that Tony refused to see. Perhaps delusional was common before death because he swore he felt Steve’s here with him. Steve’s warmth, despair, and fear spilling into him. His soul reaching out to touch.

 

‘Don’t you leave me, Tony. You will not leave me,’

 

What was with death and people long for the one thing he knew wasn’t real. Steve’s warmth wasn’t really wrapping around him, shielding him, demanding he live. 

 

Tony felt the beat of his heart as it started fading within his chest. ‘… I’m sorry, Steve,’ Then he let go, ready to embrace death. He could feel the second disturbance in the air, the portal was closing.

 

It was dark. In the dark, there was peace. He sought refuge in it. Release from the fear and pain. His pulse dwindling. The darkness pushed in around him. There was an ease in slipping away-giving into the unfamiliar calm.

 

XXX

 

The sharp-clawed of dread and fear grabbed onto Steve’s chest that even a simple act like breathing took more strength than necessary. He vaguely aware of the aliens that were slowly converging on all sides, but all he cared about on was whether he’d see a red and gold blur come back through the portal, sans missile.

 

There was nothing to do but prays, prays that his other half would come back. For what felt like the longest time, nothing happened. Desperately he prays. “God Almighty please saves him. If you spare him I would ask you for nothing… not even him.

 

Steve could feel Tony through the bond, it filled him with gut-wrenching fear he swore he felt Tony’s desperation. His Twinflame desperation to live had echoed in his head before it slowly fading. 

 

‘I’m sorry, Steve,’

 

The bond so fragile, almost non-existent now. Tony was dying, he was dying… 

 

“NO! God, no!” he sobbed, the explosion of agony that stole his breath, his strength. “Don’t do this to me,” he reached out to Tony with everything inside of him, desperately wishing for the sight of a tiny metal man soaring from outer space.

 

But Tony didn’t appear through the portal. Instead, Steve saw an expanding light, an explosion that came from the detonation sweep through the open portal. 

 

The surrounding aliens collapse without a sound, the life in their eyes flickering and fading. The deed was done.

 

“Come on, Stark,” Natasha muttered softly, through the com and the Avengers searching the clouds for his falling body, nothing fell out. Nothing happened. Steve glared at the gaping hole in the otherwise beautifully cerulean sky, desperately wishing for the sight of a tiny metal man soaring from outer space.

 

But Tony didn’t show. 

 

"Cap?" he heard Natasha said, and he realized with a heavy heart he had to make the hardest call of his life. His heart beat hysterically, it going to explode in his chest. There was only so much time they had to close the portal before the bomb would backfire to New York. Tony would have died in vain if Steve allowed that hole to stay open. No matter, how much he wanted to die with Tony he couldn’t let others people died.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to say the words; they caught in his throat as he searched for any sign of Tony’s brightly colored suit. There was no trace of him and Steve had to say the words. He tried to force them up his throat and out of his lips…

 

“Close it," He heard the brisk and resigned order from Clint. His heart stuck in his heart, refusing to beat as Natasha thrust the scepter into the machine's center, the fiery glow above her brightening as it drew nearer to the portal. 

 

The portal shrank and Steve couldn’t breathe, a large part of him wanted to stop trying to. The super soldier turned away, unwilling to watch the portal shrinking, locking Tony away forever. 

 

Steve had lost hope. He had lost everything that matters to him. It was like having his heart dig out of his chest. His lips pulled back from his teeth as his head tipped back and an enraged howl of an animal, demented from complete agony tore from his lips. He was gone, this time, not even his belief could stop for taking his own life. Steve would embrace death and search for Tony in his next life.

 

Just before it sealed, Tony’s lifeless body fell through it, still falling fast without any power to save him. Nat smiled slowly, glad that he’d come back to them, even if he was unconscious.

 

It’s only when Thor lets out an exultant cry and Natasha huffs a laugh that Steve looked back up and suddenly saw a little human-like figure fell rapidly from the heavens. Oxygen once again rushed into him. He couldn’t help but gasp and broke into a smile. “Son of a gun!” Tears of relief spilled over, wetting his cheeks.

 

Ecstasy soon evolved into horror as he realized that something was very wrong with the way Tony was plummeting towards the ground, he was not slowing down. He must be unconscious or otherwise unable to stop.

 

“He’s not slowing down,” Thor remarked gravely next to him and began swinging his hammer round in preparation to take off. Steve had that feeling again, the same one he had as he watched Bucky fell to his death, that feeling of helplessness. It was like an Ice Giant has reached in dig out his heart 

 

“Tony!” He let out a scream as loud as his lungs would allow. At that moment Steve desperately wished he could fly, wanting nothing more than to catch Tony and hold him. 

 

As it was, he and Thor watched in surprise as a giant green shape launched itself at Tony with a roar, and snag Iron Man only a couple dozen feet before he hits the ground. Bruce cradled Tony close to his chest as he broke their descent with the building and then finally with his own body. Rubble and dust seemed to rain from their explosive impact. Hulk none too gently tossing the man off him to the concrete of the road.

 

Steve broke into a panic and ran alongside Thor, shouldering past Thor to reach Tony. ‘Is he breathing,’ Steve knelt down next turning to, turn him onto his back, and ripped off the faceplate off Iron Man but Tony didn't even stir.

 

Steve let out a gasp of panic at the sight of a face all too still, pale and silent. "No…," half-formed sobbed in every breath now, Steve bent in to listen for breathing or anything to prove he might just be unconscious and not dead. Tony wasn’t breathing. 

 

The cry that slipped past Steve’s lips so filled with agony, with the overwhelming explosion of pain that stole his breath, his senses and his strength. He sank to the road beneath him, dying inside. He could felt it, like a slow wave of destruction raced through his heart, ripping it apart piece by piece before striking at his very soul. 

 

Hulk shook his head in grief as he stared at Tony’s lifeless body before roared so loudly that the ground under them shook. Steve had never heard such a desperate yet angry sound.

 

Vibrations rattled Iron Man's armor and Tony's body jerked frantically, making his teeth chattered and sending great heaping breaths of air into his lungs. The arc reactor's light sputtering to life with a dull blue glow once more. His eyes flew open and for a moment all he could see was white. 

 

In that instant, the relief was so potent, so intoxicating, that Steve felt himself getting lightheaded.

 

“Wh-What the hell?!” Tony gasped for breath, the effort burning his throat. He blinked up, he was suddenly looking up at a smoke-filled blue sky and Thor, Hulk and Steve looking down at him. 

 

The sound of Tony’s voice felt like the most beautiful sound in his life. Steve- cowl pushed back- laughing in relief and had few barely noticeable tears trickling down his cheeks. Hulk beat his chest in triumph and roared victoriously to the sky. Thor looked down at him, dumbfounded and happy with the situation. 

 

Tony’s chest ached with an unnamable feeling at the sight of the tough soldier’s tears. Good god, somehow Steve had looked much more beautiful now.

 

Was it possible for a man to have eyes so radiantly blue and glowing skin? Or was this near death thing? His stare alone sent a flurry sparks through Tony’s body.

 

Steve heard his heartbeat beat ninety miles an hour. Tony had been looking at Steve too long, but then the Alpha had been looking back, and he felt they both tried to say something the others couldn’t hear. Too long and now even longer, his heart even louder, Steve’s tranquil eyes swallowing him whole.

 

Steve’s felt his heartbeat everywhere, even in his toes. The soldier felt like doing something bold like kissing Tony. He was sure that wasn’t a smart option considering Tony’s reaction to the first time. He wasn’t sure he cared.

 

For a long moment, they stayed that way. Then someone cleared their throat, and the moment was broken. They remembered their teammates were around. It hit him like a lightning, all the reasons this was a really bad idea. Tony could have kicked himself for letting the bond fucking with his mind and acting like a love sick buffoon. ‘Pepper,’ he might be alive but that changed nothing, he couldn’t wreck the beautiful relationship he had with Pepper for something so uncertain, something that could ruin him.

 

Steve’s his body was pulsing with an electric charge. He contained his enthusiasm it was enough that Tony was alive and safe. He needed to wait until Tony was ready or it would only backfire.

 

Captain America looked around, at the debris, and his expression shifted to stunned, as he realized… “We won,” He grinned like a fool.

 

Hearing that, Tony was hit by his own relief so profound all the muscles in his body go slack, his helmet thunk softly on the ground. He let out a sighed in relief and appreciate how good air felt whistling through lungs. “All right, yay!” He cheered meekly, raising his fist half-heartedly. He was more worn out than he would ever admit to. 

 

“Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day,” Tony panted, voice croaky and body tired from all the exertion. “Have you guys ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is but I want to try it,” Tony babbled on with his all-too-famous lack of seriousness before looking to the Hulk. "You ever try shawarma?"

 

Steve couldn't contain the breathy laugh that escaped him at his soulmate’s ridiculousness. Thor and Hulk looked at the man in the iron suit with a look of disbelief. Tony almost died, and he came out laughing and joking around.

 

Steve quickly agreed to try shawarma. He didn’t care if he didn’t even know what shawarma was or that Fury would be angry that they didn’t report immediately. His relief was overpowering and almost too much to handle at the moment.

 

"We're not done yet," Thor interjected grimly, gaze turning back toward the half-destroyed top of the tower where Loki was. This was of grave importance, it wasn't time to rest yet. 

 

"Shawarma after, then?" Tony was undeterred, looking around again as he got his breath back. Steve chuckled, offering the man his hand. Tony scowled at his hand but he was too tired to argue so he took his hand and pulled himself up. His heart didn’t flutter, and he didn’t shiver from the warm tingling along his spine.

 

XXX

 

In Stark's penthouse, Loki crawled up the small stairs then turned to find himself surrounded by The Avengers staring down at him, as the victors. Their face like storm gathering, Hawkeye looked particularly threatening with his arrow posed.

 

Loki looked flabbergasted before gathering himself. "... If it's all the same to you,” he shifted his hand to support his back and let out a small sound of pain. “I'd like that drink now," Loki smiled a bit sheepishly before looking warily at the tip of Hawkeye’s arrow, the man looked like he would just love to shoot him in the eye. Tony, just being Tony, chuckled at Loki’s antics. 

 

"Sure," And, believe it or not, he gave it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by me and Kathryn


	20. Tony decision?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony after battle decision is?

Despite his determination, Steve felt tired like a rock cairn over hot lava, and any prodding at the rocks would spill molten stuff down his insides.

 

The night after New York battle ended

 

“Look,” Tony said, “I know that you’re probably over the moon about having a Bond with someone,” His eyes met Steve’s and they were burning with an indefinable intensity. “But I already have someone and I would really appreciate it if you would keep the bond thing a secret,”

 

“But…,”

 

“I’m not leaving her for you, Rogers,” he said with an icy, knife sharp calmness that made Steve swallowed. “I am not going to let a stupid bond dictate my life,”

 

Steve scowled “The bond was…,”

 

“Sacred…?” Tony laughed, but it was bitter and guarded like he was nursing some feeling deep down inside and was afraid to let it loose. “No, it isn’t. It is a poison. The sweetest poison that poisons your mind, make you believe in fake feeling and unrealistic dreams before slowly eating at your soul,”

 

“H-how could you say that?” Steve said in disbelief. “Wasn’t your parent soul-mates,”

 

“Exactly,” Tony sounded pain. “Look I get it you believe the fairy tale version of soul-mate: that meeting your soul-mate give one the highest joy and contentment but that isn’t reality,”

 

"Soul-bonding isn’t what you think it is. It is not sacred, it not glorious, and it sure as hell isn’t eternal happiness," Tony managed through what felt like a mouthful of sawdust, of chalk, of razor blades. He hated to destroy Steve’s naïve fantasy but he had to.

 

Steve was quiet, trying to wrap his mind around this; it was obvious he found it difficult to accept the ugly truth. Hell, Tony wished it wasn’t the truth either.

 

“Okay. Soulbound isn’t eternal happiness but Tony, our… my feeling is real. I know you felt that. Our soul had touched twice. It is not some bond induced feeling. The way I feel, it can't be a new thing. It feels so familiar, like I'm used to it, watching you and--and feeling this way, and wanting to be with you. I know it's not. And I know deep down you know too. You are just afraid. What are you so afraid of Tony?"

 

You reminded me of my parent and what they did to me, Tony could say. I hated you since I am 8 I don’t know if I could get over it, Tony could say. I didn’t want to end up like Maria, Tony could say. You wouldn't want broken goods and would end up hating me anyway so it was only wise that I push you away, Tony could say. 

 

They’d all be true. In the end, what he decided on was. “It didn’t matter why. I’m going to marry Pepper,” he sounded resigned, why the hell did he sounded resigned, marrying Pepper had been his dream for the past 2 years! This was all the soul-bound doing, it was poisoning his mind.

 

“Tony…,” Steve sounded like he was swallowing poison. 

 

“Don’t,” Tony cut him off. “Just don’t Rogers. This can never work out,” 

 

It was useless to argue, Tony’s mind was made up.

 

It was so very brief and Tony almost missed the moment where an expression open and terrible like a fresh wound taking its place on Steve’s face before that too vanished. 

 

Steve still remembered his vow when Tony’s nearly died. “I understand, Mr. Stark,” he would wait for Tony how long it took even if it took him lifetimes.

 

"I am sorry," Tony said, far weaker than he intended but not any less sincere for it. He licked his dry lips.

 

Steve started to walk away but then he turned around. “I had been meaning to ask you. The expedition… you could have cut the fund,” because the expedition to search for him from under the ice had been funded by Stark industry. “Why? If you really… I meant you must think I was dead,” the bond in him that rang strong and true ever since Tony’s near death told him the answer but he wanted to hear it from Tony.

 

Tony unwilling to admit even to himself that a big part of him couldn’t bring himself to let his soul-mate stuck in ice even if he thought Rogers was long dead. “I…,” he could choose not to answer at all or said he was after the serum in Steve’s blood but somehow he felt compelled to answer with the truth even if it was only a half truth.

 

“It is because of Howard… because it is the only thing I can do for him besides taking care of his company,” he was spilling something deeply personal again. Tony felt a deep sense of guilt because he was telling someone he barely knew something he never told Pepper, his Alpha. 

 

‘The Alpha you never fully trusted with your mind,’ a voice said through the bond. ‘You trust her with your life, with your company and fortune but not with your innermost thought. In fact, you would sooner trust Rhodey. Now, why is that? Are you that scared of her seeing the true you and hating you? Or are you scared she would have too much power over you like Obie did?’

 

Tony shook himself from that thought. This was the main reason why he needed to stop this bullshit! He was never his usual self whenever he was around Steve! The man was like a typhoon that could easily sweep him away if he let his guard down. He was a Dom of Dom, he needed the control.

 

Steve didn’t seem deflated which Tony found surprising. He just seemed curious. “But, you hated Howard,”

 

Tony sighed. “I had good memories of him too,” The only thing he missed about his father was when they worked on the Roadster together. That was the only time that Tony spent with Howard when Howard was almost nice and he knew his father’s attention wasn’t on what his son should be doing or could be doing, but solely and completely on Tony. Just Tony. For those small increments in time, Tony had the attention he so desperately needed from Howard. 

 

It was definitely another way of Howard manipulated him to continue his work after he was gone but Tony couldn’t help but be sentimental about it. He was an idiot for playing into Howard’s hands. “I-I… can’t let all his hard work go to waste,” even if he still couldn’t forgive Howard.

 

Steve nodded, even though he knew Tony was half lying. “You’re a strong and forgiving person,”

 

Oh, the Irony. He was actually weak and resentful. He had only ever visited his parent’s grave once and never again.   
XXX

 

Tony had been telling himself over and over again for a week that it was over and he could finally continue with Pepper like nothing had happened. Opening the jewelry box, he looked at the diamond ring he had planned to use to propose to Pepper before this soul-bond thing started. He swallowed. He could do this he just needed time to get his old bearing back.

 

‘Would you just stop being a massive idiot and ended this charade already? You know this wasn’t fair for Pepper,’

 

There was that annoying voice again. It got even more frequent and annoying since the last time he saw Steve.

 

‘Shut up! Get out of my head!’ he never heard soulmate hearing voices berating them and telling them what to do.

 

‘I am just helping you, idiot! Get together with Steve and I will leave you alone,’ a growled.

 

Tony had gone to see Dr. Steven Strange for the possibility of mind control but to no avail. Steven said there was nothing he could do but Tony had a feeling the man was hiding something

 

‘Stop pretending to be daft. You had a good idea who I am you just don’t want to admit it. I had been with you from the start Tony. You didn’t realize it but I am always by your side. You can’t get rid of me not in this life and not in the next,’

 

Now that was just creepy. ‘Just tell me who you are!’

 

To Tony surprised the black hair man from his soul bond dream manifested in front of him ‘Your soul fragmentation or soul residue of an expire incarnation,” the dark hair Tony sighed.

 

“NO! This must be a dream, you don’t exist,’ 

 

“You know I existed, you just don’t want to admit it. This denial of yours is getting really tiring. Not that I hadn’t play hard to get with my Steven but I sure didn’t plan to marry someone else,” there was a hard edge to his voice. “The bottom line is I’m you and therefore you can’t get rid of me. Dr. Strange knew that too so stop wasting your, our time,”

 

“How was this even possible. I mean if you’re really me. How come you had a mind of your own,”

 

“Please, like you couldn’t guess. It’s like when you turn off a plasma television, the image stays for a while. I don’t know how much time I had but in the spirit world, it seemed a while mean more than a thousand human years,” The black hair man looking at his polished nail with a bored expression. “Which mean I could haunt you for life,” 

 

The dark hair man smiled at Tony horrified expression. 

 

“By the way, the bond doesn’t just connect you and Steve together it connected you to your expire incarnations… in other word to me,”

 

“Great! So now I’m haunted by myself,” This was INSANE. He wondered if Professor Xavier could do something about this. It kind of like having a multiple personalities disorder, right. If he could cage this abomination and his other expire incarnations in his psyche.... 

 

“The name is Anthony,” the 6-foot man snapped. “And I wouldn’t have to interfere if you hadn’t been such imbecile,” he growled. Apparently, even his supposed past incarnation was a strong Dom. “Steven may be a saint but I’m not going to sit through this and let you hurt my husband. I’m a really persistence ghost,” Anthony’s lips curled into a smirk that could make Lucifer proud.

 

“The bond is meant to be a conductor to channel my, I mean your past incarnations’ feeling and connection with Steve to you. Unfortunately, you had been fighting hard against it for the past 22 years. It made sense when you thought he was dead but not now that he is here. Be honest with me, isn’t it time to stop,” 

 

Tony snapped awake, and he was lying on the bed with Pepper lying next to him. It was a dream. Tony quickly decided to spend the rest of the night working on finishing his new armor. He had a feeling the second he closed his eyes – drifting along Sandman’s road – he would meet Anthony again.

 

He planned to pay a visit to Charles early the next morning. 

 

XXX


	21. Steve's road trip to memory lane part 1

As if the universe finally gave Steve a break, the Avengers was given a leave of absence after Thor took Loki back to Asgard. 

 

He and the other Avengers helped out the midtown cleanup efforts. Tony complained but they all knew he was glad to help. It was hard but fun. It was days after they finished helping out that pain him, without anything to took his mind of everything he had lost, he easily fell back into his depression. 

 

He needed to go somewhere and clear his head so he decided to go on a road trip. Being raise poor, he never had enough money to explore America, when he became Captain America he finally had the means to but he had been too busy fighting war. Ironically when the America he knew had change so much that he finally had the chance to explore it.

 

He drove through Pennsylvania, passing farmland and kept going. His heart didn’t feel any lighter. He missed Tony desperately, and felt empty and bereft without his other half. Frustrated he decided to take a few days break in the nearby motel. That was when the dream came back full force as if to answer his yearning.

 

Steven had felt the oddest sensation, as if someone were calling to him as he entered the room. “James,” he called his cousin breathlessly. “I can feel my twin-flame… is here,” 

 

Steve’s felt his soulmate’s disconcerting gaze. Unfortunately being famous meant they were a lot of people wanted his attention. He waltzed, chatted and laughed with others while discreetly looking for his soulmate. But no matter how discreetly Steve had looked for them, they refused to show themself.

 

‘Did my soulmate found me lacking and undeserving,” It felt like his heart was torn from his chest. No, he would meet the love of his life and proved himself worthy!

 

With the musician resting, he’d work his way around the room, work from group to group, exchanging greetings and comments, smoothly shifting until he got his soulmate in his sight.

 

He caught his face through the crowd, eyes wide, barely daring to believe, he whispered “OH MY GOD,” as his eyes locked on the most riveting man he’d ever beheld from across the room. Steve visually devoured him. 

 

He was stunningly impressive. He was tall, well over 6 feet, with broad shoulders and a tapering waist. There was something elegant in his stance. Elegantly attire in a black evening coat, pristine white shirt and cravat, and black trousers. Everything about him from the breath of his shoulders to the length of his long legs seemed to perfect proportion with his height. 

 

Steven’s heart turned into roaring war drums.

 

The gentleman held his gaze from the opposite side of the room, sipping his drink lazily. He was captured by, trapped by in, a pair of large, well-set, heavy-lidded eyes the color of some faraway ocean. Those eyes held him entranced, the expression not in them so much as behind them spoke of shrewdness, assessment and cool, clear-headed cynicism.

 

The last snapped Steven back to the moment. Without a word he quit his cousin, James side and…

 

“Steven,” he heard James called, he sounded panic. “He is a notorious omega and isn’t a good fit for an honorable man such as yourself,” James informed kindly. “Everyone know he sleep around, behave like an Alpha and thought himself too good for any Alpha or marriage,”

 

“But… that is because he hasn’t met me before. I will change his mind,” he informed him confidently, never taken his eyes from his soulmate. It was unfair how the society treated Omega. No one even bat an eye if an Alpha or Beta man slept around, hell he knew some of his acquaintance who made it a habit of cheating on their spouse behind their back. But when an Omega man or woman did it, they were looked down upon and could only see fit to become a mistress/concubine.

 

“Steven, are you possessed. Think about your dad will think. He will disown you. Why does it have to be him?”

 

“Because he is my soulmate,” he murmured, he couldn’t even drag his attention from his soulmate to his cousin.

 

“Steven,” his cousin sounded like someone just died but Steven’s mind was too preoccupied to care.

 

Steve conducted a rapid inventory of his own appearance… his hair, his shirt. 

 

Lips curving into a smile before he reduced the distance between him and the gentleman. He could smell the alluring, sweet smell of a high level Omega. With how sought after Male Omega was he was lucky this wonderful creature was still single. 

 

Closer now, he automatically surveyed the Omega’s beauty taking in his glorious face and form.

 

His hair appeared solidly black, straight, rather long but fashionably styled with wind-blown, slightly ruffled locks. A reddish full mouth, tan skin and long lashes, Steven’s heart thumping distinctly faster in anticipation. 

 

Then he pushed past the last pair of shoulders, drew himself close to the Omega. His soulmate’s scent was powerful, the ambrosial smoky-woody-floral smell that had bypassed his brain and went straight to his cock. 

 

On closer observation, one perceived bits of gold scattered throughout the blue eyes. Like sunlight sparkling on ocean wave, the gold in his soulmate’s watchful gaze. He felt like he could stare at those eyes forever. His hands, his arms, his soul-everything wanted to reach out and crush his Omega against him. He wanted to kiss his soul-mate, wanted to touch him. He wanted to worship him. The moment stretch before he realized the Omega’s intelligence eyes were guarded, calculating. Steve couldn’t read anything in his expression.

 

“Steven Thorne,” God, this man captivated every libertine nerve in his body.

 

“Anthony Reeves,” his voice was smooth, elegant like fine wine.

 

Grasping Tony’s finger lightly, Steven brought it to his mouth and brushed a kiss over his knuckles. The dark hair beauty didn’t react but Steve could felt his pulse quicken. For a lingering moment, the Alpha held his fingers in his warm, cupped palm before releasing his hands. “A pleasure to meet you Anthony,” Steven smiled brightly.

 

He saw Tony’s shoulders began to relax, an urbane smile grace his lovely mouth. “Indeed, a pleasure,” His eyes told Steve no more than if they’d been made by glass.

 

“I’ve never seen you before,” Steve’s attention flowed on Tony, a warm buoyant bath.

 

“I’ve been away from the ton for four years. Left because of family and estate business, just return to drawing rooms and ballrooms,” Tony answered. “How old are you? It doesn’t matter. I just wanna know?”

 

It was unusual for an Omega to be involved in any form of business. Steven liked him more and more. “28. How old are you? It doesn’t matter. I just wanna know?” he mimicked.

 

“24,” That was a surprised, Tony looked like he couldn’t be older than 19. He must have rejected plenty of marriage offers. Omegas especially male and high level ones married before they even reach 19. 

 

As if reading his mind, Tony answered “I’m single and hadn’t the slightest interest in marriage. But you must already know that. I’m rather famous around here,” a dry smile. He waited as if gauging Steven’s reaction “I prefer focusing on my career over just being breed and raising kid,” Tony’s lips thinned at that, like he couldn’t fathom the idea. “I can’t ever imagine myself doing that,” 

 

“That’s great,” an eye-brow raise from Tony, his expression skeptical. “I mean I hate how everyone pretend that Omegas are something to be cherish when they just want to breed them and force them to dedicate their whole life to just being a housewife and househusband,” he said, with a fervor that surprised him.

 

Tony’s eyes deepened and his whole lower face melted into a genuine smile at that. The blood already coming up in Steve’s cheek. Tony’s eyes were the most amazing shade of blue and when he smiled the world quite simply stopped spinning. And heaven help him, he wasn’t being fanciful, he was not but he couldn’t tear his eyes from his soul-mate’s face.

 

“So, Steven tell me more about yourself,” Tony’s voice was velvet soft, lazy with provocation. But his gaze wasn’t lazy it was predatory, like an animal on the scent. “What did you do for a living?”

 

Steve was half-breathless under the unmistakable lust in his eyes, his heart pounding… by the sudden turnabout and how bold and unrestraint Tony was… definitely not a typical Omega. 

 

Their eyes held for a moment and a flurry of ripe unguarded expectation spur into the air, hotspur and graphic. Recovering his composure Steve replied. “I-I’m a painter,” he stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had reason why I think Steve and later tony visit the memory of their past lives. Steve was a famous painter in his past life.


	22. Painting of the past

Flashback

 

“Tony….” Steve sounded pained. 

 

“Don’t,” Tony cut him off. “Just don’t Rogers. This can never work out.” You’d have more luck mixing acid and potassium than they ever becoming friends. This was kinder for both of them.

 

It was so brief and Tony almost missed the moment where an expression open and terrible like a fresh wound taking its place on Roger’s face before that too vanished making way to love and an acceptance he could never dream to be directed at him and that made him feel even lower than dirt. “I understand, Mr. Stark.” 

End Flashback

 

That memory was more vivid than ever. Steve’s beautiful hurt eyes, Steve’s acceptance, Steve’s love, he remembered it all every day. The pain of the memory made him lose himself working more than ever. He got several charities going to reconstruction projects to rebuild half the damn city. He immense himself into repairing the Mark VII and took a look at the alien tech. Tony invented some anti-Chitauri tech. When he planned to repair the top floor, he got the idea of renovating the tower to be the Avenger base.

 

He was skeptical at first because that would mean living the same tower as Steve. He didn’t think he could handle interacting with the Captain on a daily basis. Just being near the man was intoxicating. Of course, then he realized how selfish that thought was. Tony Stark was a selfish person but that would be a new level of selfishness.

 

He had vow to himself that his duty as Iron Man would always came first.

 

He could give them all different floor and provided each floor with enough necessity there won’t be any reason for him and Steve to interact beyond the call of duty. 

 

He left Steve’s floor the last on his ‘to do.’ list.

 

It takes him well into the night to finalize the renovation plans. And as much as he hated to admit it he spent longer personalizing Steve’s floor. He chalked it down on pity. After everything Steve had gone through he could at least build a room that could be Captain America’s escapade and comfort from his pain of losing everything (including his soulmate). It was the only thing Tony could do for him since he planned to avoid Steve as much as possible outside of duty.

 

Now he needed to plan the defensive measures and fortifications of the tower upgrade. Pepper had suggested he put the bracelets linked to Tony’s bio-signature that would call the new remote armor in strategic locations around the Tower.  
XXX

 

As if his guilt wasn’t enough, he was now haunted by a dream of Anthony and Steven’s eternal love as if Anthony was trying to show him what could be. How he wished those dream would just go back to the way it was. Even the dream of lovemaking with Steve was better than a dream of ‘his past life.’

 

Dream

 

They spent hours talking about the opera, about politics, about sport. Steven traveled a lot and was surprisingly perceptive observer of people. He regaled Anthony with tales from his travels in Europe, shared hints on fashion. His canny imitations of various people he met during his travel made Anthony choked with unexpected laughter. Anthony had never felt so at ease with anyone like he was with Steven, not even his clan.

 

Without letting himself think about it further, Steven brought his mouth to his. The kiss was instantly deep, instantly seeking. Anthony drank him in, absorbed his scent.

 

Senses spun as Anthony focused entirely on their kiss. The pleasure built, whipping through Anthony, around him, spiraling through his senses as he melted into his lover.

 

His lips parted beneath his lover's and a moan escaped his throat. Steven’s warm hand on his back sending ripples of pleasure cascading down his spine. That hand pulled him closer. So close, imprinting Anthony’s body to his —it was as if Steven intended they would never be separated again. 

 

He could feel Steven's hardness pressing through the layers of cloth between them, and the sensation woke a desperate triumph in him and an even more desperate hunger. 

 

Anthony felt their bond pulsed between them, raw, real, and with roots deep enough to wrap around and penetrate his brain, heart, and some deeper part of him he couldn’t name. The force of emotion flowing between them like an impossible two-way river. Warm fluttered and spark spreading like wildfire through their body and set off fireworks in their curiously empty skull. Like Ambrosia, it addicted his mind, body, and senses completely.

 

The whole universe instantly compressed down to their kiss, to the way they shared breath. Something inside Anthony singing with glee, feeling every blissful touch of skin and lips on his. 

 

It took every ounce of self-control Anthony had to ease back. His pulse roared in his ears; beating like dragonfly wings.

 

Oh God! Steven looked thoroughly rumpled and debauched, with his hair askew and his cheeks aflame. The yearning and hunger in his eyes were so plain that Anthony felt elation thrill through him. He wondered if he could make Steven begs for his affections, writhes in agonized need for Anthony’s hands on his body, Anthony’s mouth against his skin. Made Steven admit Anthony was all he wanted in the world. 

 

Anthony grabbed Steven’s shoulders and pushed him onto his back. His hands on each side of Steven’s head while his piercing eyes pinned on the Alpha with predatory intent. He could smelt Steven’s desperate arousal. For a moment he forgot what he needed to do and took a deep intake of his next breath- a breath he held as if savoring a scent so rare and delightful, he refused to exhale. Moments later he remembered and had to stop himself from sighing with contentment and opted to look smug instead.

 

“You think it is that easy.” Anthony’s tone mocking. “That I will just give myself to you.” Sure his Twin-flame acted like he differed from other Alpha but Anthony wasn’t born yesterday, he would test him first. “Tell you what. Give yourself to me first. And I will consider it.” To emphasize what he meant he rubbed his hardness on Steven’s thigh. 

 

Few male Alphas would bottom for other Alpha let alone an Omega. He expected Steven to be scandalized, pushed him roughly and stormed out angrily while cursing him. 

 

Surprise filled Steven’s eyes before it vanished making way to love and an acceptance he could never dream to be directing at him it. “Okay.” The Alpha said. Now it was Anthony turned to be surprised. “Anything you want.” Steven gently ran his warm fingers from Anthony's cheek down to his chin, caressing him. 

 

That cheek electrified by contact with Steven was the only one that mattered. The muscle, inside the darkest, deepest part of the Omega clenched in the most delicious manner. The pain was so sweet and sharp, he wanted to close his eyes, but he was still hypnotized by Steven’s eyes staring fervently into his. It took a moment before Anthony snapped out of it.

 

Is this guy for real? “You would bottom for an Omega.” He blurted out skeptically. “What about Alpha’s pride?”

 

“As long as I can be with you and make you happy.” Steven told him earnestly. “If I can be with you, pride didn’t matter at all.”

 

That was… the most beautiful words anyone ever said to him. Before he realized it, he was kissing Steven like a magnet springing to steel, irresistible and natural as the tide. Their tongues met and mated in a dance. As deep as bones, as ingrained as blood, as essential as breath- all needs and all desires were ultimately only one. Steven the romantic and gentle soul who was the center of his world. He was the lover Anthony thought he never deserved. 

 

Tony startled awake on a single bed. He took a moment to realize he was in his lab. Damn it, this was why he tried to stay awake as long as possible! The moment he falls asleep he dreamt of ‘his past life romance.’

 

XXX  
Dream

 

Steven had Anthony posed naked on the bed, staring shamelessly at him. “So beautiful.” Steven whispered, gazing softly at him. A simple look from him made Anthony felt beautiful in a way he never had before.

 

Anthony could feel Steven’s eyes ghosted over the muscle of his stomach and his defined pectorals before fixated on the dark coarse hair led to his sex. He tried his best to stay still but his body buzzed with energy, an occasional twitch sent through his arms or driving up his chin. 

 

Anthony listened to the sounds of Steven's shuffling and of charcoal scratching against the paper, watched the fine hairs of his lover's brow scrunch together in concentration. Steven’s tongue peeked from behind his smooth lips running over the surface before darting back in. It sent a rush of heat coursing through the Omega, taking his breath away. 

 

Even if Steven didn't notice it, he was goddamn attractive. It was like being alone in a room staring at a highly expensive bottle of wine. Anthony’s gaze caressed Steven’s body the way he imagined his hands would do. Anthony’s nipples tingled. His hips curled under and an ache began between his thigh, and growing steadily harder until he let out a groan that could have been due to agony, ecstasy or both.

 

Anthony imagined what will happen after this sitting over, Steven’s hands smudged with dark powder all over his body, caressing the flesh on the inside of his thigh. He had never imagined he could achieve so much foreplay sitting still it was driving him out of his own skin.

 

“Smile that smile when you’re being both sensual and wicked.” The blond said and Anthony complied. “Perfect.”

 

They sat for hours until sunset. Anthony heard the sound of Steven setting aside his instrument. The gorgeous blond covered the painting, prowling forward to him. Anthony wasted no time he pulled Steven by the back of his neck and crushing their lips together. In Steven’s hand, he was helplessly happy. Making love with his beloved was so sweet, it was ecstasy. To have Steven inside of him for the first time was pure bliss he cried with happiness. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. It was as though he was waking from a long winter… Like when he and Steve first kiss… 

 

Steven was kissing his neck, promising he would devote the rest of his life making him the happiest Omega in the world. This wasn’t right… This was a dream!  
XXX

 

Tony startled awake from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was the soft body against his that female curve and lavender smell. Oh right, Pepper! It felt like a bucket of icy water thrown to his face, pulling him cruelly out of his soul-dream daze. The second thing he noticed was cum between his legs. “Shit.” He muttered.

 

God! This day made a month and three weeks, a month and three weeks since he’d rejected Steve yet he still wasn’t over this. Even when he and Pepper slept on the same bed, it felt like there was an impenetrable wall between them. He knew Pepper was all too aware of it, and that was what he was afraid of. 

 

Tony was with Pepper, had been with Pepper for more than 2 years and would… continue being with Pepper. He needed to remember that. And he had been the one who broke Steve’s heart and fantasy he didn’t have the right to miss him. 

 

He put his nose on Pepper’s beautiful neck and breathed in the scent of lavender deeply. 

 

‘It was a nice smell but not nearly as nice as Steve’s pheromone.’ Tony unconsciously thought. He winced internally. This scent used to lull him to sleep, but now it a reminder of the hole in his life… the hole that shouldn’t be there. What had the soul-bond done to him? His life and relationship had been altered.

 

‘You know this isn’t fair to Pepper.’ Tony didn’t need Anthony to tell him that. He had been unconsciously comparing Pepper with Steve even though he barely knew the guy. He had only interacted with the super-soldier for three weeks. In that time they were too busy stopping Loki, helped to save the victims and rebuilding the city. They didn’t even have time to get to know each other properly.

 

It was amazing Pepper didn’t address the elephant in the room yet. She probably thought he was having PSTD like after Afghanistan and the fight with Obie. Amazingly he wasn’t, that was the only good thing with the soul-bond, even when he was dying in space he felt like he wasn’t alone, that Steve was there with him, reaching to him, protecting him. It was a nice illusion.

 

Sighing he got up, carefully getting out of bed, trying not to wake his deeply asleep lover. He went lazily to the shower, showered and dressed then took an elevator to his lab. Turning on the coffeemaker, he asked JARVIS to play his usual music. He felt restless, he needed to channel all his energy and concentration into something, to distract himself of all the wrongness he felt in his life. He spent the next two weeks in the lab. One of the things he created was a new uniform for Captain America.

 

That was the first time he finally admitted to himself that there was no going back to how things used to be with him and Pepper.

 

Surprisingly he heard none from Anthony as if the answer was obvious and he was finally letting Tony come to his own conclusion.

 

Did he really have no other choice but to give in? Before he even considered that, there was something he needed to know. He was a man of science.

 

“JARVIS search for a painter named Steven Thorne. He probably lived during the 18th century. After you find him search information about his paintings especially nude Omega painting.” It took Tony a moment to realized he used ‘After you find him.’ and not ‘If you find him.’

 

“As you wish, sir.” and Tony could’ve sworn there was a hint of warmth in his electronic voice.

XXX

 

Apparently, Steven Thorne was one of the best Impressionists. Tony read his biographies. They were largely about his career as it took off once he became one of the Impressionists. It was mention that he was married to a notorious Omega. The paintings of his twin-flame and later husband was dismissed as being unimportant compared to his later works. JARVIS had traced the owner of both of the painting. He ordered his A.I. to buy those paintings.

XXX

 

The paintings were a jewel in they own right. The old paint still bright and gleaming as if it was enameled. Thay also had tempura panel.

 

To say he was shocked seeing the first painting was an understatement. A devilishly handsome Anthony posed naked on a bed, looking out of the canvas so brazenly. It was covered in astounding detail, Anthony’s chest was perfectly replicated; each muscle and sinew line on his body was there. Tony didn’t know why he suddenly felt flustered. Every line and freckle on Anthony’s face were perfectly copied onto the painting. Steven Thorne must've had taken many weeks to get all of those right.

 

If it wasn’t his so-called past self in the painting, Tony he would fall in love with it. He remembered his dream, Steven’s soft gazed when he gazed at him. The bond pulsing in his brain, memories came unbidden. Steven’s proud face when captured Anthony’s likeness so well. He… Anthony was beside himself with excitement when he was told the painting was finish. Steven had captured more than his likeness. He had captured his… Anthony’s loved for him too. 

 

He… Anthony looked older and fully dressed in the second painting. Anthony’s eyes shone with great contentment, his face was plump with goodness and the happiness of an Omega who had ended up with everything he wanted. Tony briefly wondered how he looked right now.

 

This couldn’t be real. Yet it was too much to be a simple coincidence. The more he looked at the painting, the more he couldn’t deny the truth. And as much as he wanted to destroy the paintings, he found he couldn’t part with it. He could feel Anthony’s happiness at the back of his mind.

 

‘Shut up! So what if I and Steve were husbands during their past life. Tony Stark wasn’t the same man as his past self. Tony Stark wasn’t the same man as Anthony Reeves. He wasn’t as beautiful, confident and whole. Tony was broken, and he didn’t know how to fix himself.’

 

Tony could hear Anthony sighed. ‘So what will you do?’

 

One thing for sure, he couldn’t put Pepper through this anymore, not when he knew he couldn’t love her the same way he used to. Pepper, his special Pepper deserved more. She deserved a man that could love her with all his heart. He had to come clean to her soon. Just the thought of hurting her made he felt really low but he had to do it.

 

He also needed to come clean to Rhodey. The Alpha would want to know why he break-up with Pepper and he hated lying to Rhodey. The man had been like his brother and guardian since they were in University together.

 

‘Just don’t hurt Steven.’ Anthony sounded both pitying and resigned.  
XXX

 

The morning after Steve returned from his trip, the blond got a message from Natasha telling him Tony and Pepper’s relationship was over and the rest of team had moved into the now Avengers Tower.

 

Steve felt like the happiest man in the world but he wasn’t surprised by the news. His past life dreams had told them that regardless all the hardship of their past lifetimes their relationship survive and strengthen.

 

Later that day Clint buzzes his apartment and gave him his new uniform. 

 

“It was a present from Stark. He said it was 10 times better than your old ones. He also wanted me to tell you, you’re welcome to move in Avengers Tower if you wanted. He had personalized The tower’s top 5 floors for all of us.” Clint said with a smile. He and Natasha shared a floor being mate and all.

 

Steve was over the moon with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is not letting himself love Steve yet. In his opinion TOny Stark is a different man than Anthony Reeves. He isn't the man that Steve dream of him. He think he is not as beautiful, confident and whole like ANthony is. But he is letting Pepper down gently and let Steve into Avenger Tower because to him his duty as Iron Man and avenger come first.


	23. A song fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUst want to write a song fic

You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.

 

 

Tony knocked on the door of apartment 303. There was a pause before he heard shuffling feet and the door opened a fraction.

 

“Tony?" was Steve's happy greeting.

 

Tony in sunglasses and a black T-shirt that had some foreign symbol on it and the letters AC/DC. The sunglasses clear but dark blue in the fading sunlight.

 

To Steve, meeting Tony again felt as though he had been trapped in a freezing cave and then suddenly freed to bask in the bright summer sun. It was blinding and beautiful and the only thing he ever wanted for the rest of his life. 

 

The door opened further, the blond stepped back to allow the other man inside.

 

Tony faltered before reluctantly stepped through the door into Steve’s apartment. The room was full of Roger’s of the chart’s Alpha scent and invaded every one of Tony’s senses

 

The heat at the core of his body made his legs weak. Tony fought to compose himself. He pulled his sunglasses of, fiddling with it. “Your room are shockingly small.” He blurted out without thinking. It probably wasn’t the best way to open the conversation but this barren and barely habitable place struck Tony as depressing. Captain America deserve way better than this. Tony moved his arm in a sweeping motion about the pathetically sparse room. "A little out dated don't you think, Cap?"

 

 

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

 

“Was there something you wanted or did you come over here to pick fun at my place?” Steve smiled brightly despite the words. 

 

 

There was no way Tony would admit that he yearned for the guy. The genius watched the other closely. Steve looked amazing, livelier. Electric sparks danced in Tony’s tummy. Their eyes were glued together, and he was lost in those sparkling, silvery blue eyes. He couldn't look away it was like staring into the arc reactor. He was hypnotized by those hypnotic eyes.

 

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song.

 

Steve’s eyes darkened to an alluring shade of blue. It made Tony’s bones felt like butter left out in the sun.

 

With you I fall.  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge.

 

 

Tony held back a shudder and maintained his distance from Rogers. Unfortunately, Steve stepped closer and to back away would be like defeat. Why did he let Pepper persuade him to extend the invitation in person again? He should have phoned him.

 

 

Tony gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t let a stupid bond rule over his life… especially after it had cost him his best relationship. The Omega hated how easily Steve undone the control he had spent 13 years and more perfecting. He needed to corral Rogers’ siren-like allure. 

 

“I am here as Ironman to extend invitation to you, Captain America to join us at our base, the Avengers Tower.” He made the words like a hand held upright, commanding Steve to a halt. “It would be easier to have all the Avengers in one place when the call came to assemble.” Then in a lighter tone he said “We need a leader and everyone agreed it should be you, Cap.”

 

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

 

Steve didn’t let his smile faltered. He kind of expected Tony to went all professional like this. A flame of hope had been kindled in Steve after he heard about Tony and Pepper break up and he could not bring himself to blow it out. “I accept your invitation.” One step at a time, he will wait for Tony his whole life if he need to. 

 

 

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

 

 

Tony seemed to relax at that. He fished for the key and gave Steve a silver key labelled with Steve's respective floor number.

 

"Key not key-card?” Steve gave him a knowing grin, studying the key. 

 

 

You're the perfect melody,  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear.  
You're my favourite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear.

 

 

“I know you’re not uncomfortable with technology.” He had seen Steve using the touchscreen on the Hellicarrier. "I thought you'd like an old-fashioned key better than a card. It had a chip planted in it to open the door.” 

 

 

“Then, let’s go.” Steve said.

 

“…. Right now?” 

 

“They didn’t tell you. Clint already invited me, I just want to see if you sure about it.”

 

Tony nodded and glanced toward the door. “My, uh, driver’s waiting for us.”

 

“I’ll take my bike.” Steve said, grabbing his coat.

 

XXX

 

Steve had already packed. He lifted a single duffel bag. 

 

“That can’t be all you have.” He said, frowning at the super-soldier.

 

“It is.” Steve said. “I prefer to travel light.” 

 

‘Well, I could set Pep… Natasha to shop for Steve’s stuff later.’ Tony thought. ‘Rearrange his wardrobe.’ He thought Steve’s style suit him, but the guy was Captain America he needed to wear more modern clothes for his image.

 

Steve stopped next to Tony on the way to the door, his lips a centimetre from his cheek. “Thank you for the invitation.” His hot breath was sending Tony's brain into meltdown. Steve smirked before pushing past Tony through the door.

 

Tony curse under his breath.

 

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

**Author's Note:**

> THe "Sad Song" is by Elena Coats)


End file.
